


"The BAD Man"

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abducted and blackmailed into submission by a powerful crime lord and his ruthless Sentinel accomplice, unbonded Guide Dr Blair Sandburg thinks his life is as good as over.  But then another Sentinel crosses his path, and suddenly the future becomes even more uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The BAD Man"

**Part 1: A Tempting Proposition:**   


**Cascade Heights, Cascade, WA:**  


Tracked by a state-of-the-art security camera, the unmarked sedan wound its way up the private approach road to the gates of Midas Manor, an imposing and luxurious dwelling in one of the most up-market residential areas of Cascade. As its somewhat risible name suggested, the property exuded conspicuous wealth in the large and beautifully maintained _faux_ Georgian style house set in several acres of meticulously manicured gardens and grounds hidden behind high walls, security systems and electrically-powered iron gates. Although no stranger to money himself, at least during his early years, the single occupant of the sedan still smirked a little in sardonic appraisal, even though he knew in a brief flash of self-awareness that a hint of envy lurked deep within him. 

Pulling up to the gates, he wound down the window and announced himself to the ‘rent-a-cop’ on duty, who carefully checked his credentials before buzzing open the gates. As the gates swung smoothly and soundlessly inwards to admit the vehicle, the driver heard the guard announce his arrival via the intercom panel in his kiosk. 

“James Ellison to see Mr Delaney. Everything checks out….” 

Driving up a sweeping gravel expanse to pull up in front of the huge, portico-covered double doors, the man unhurriedly climbed out and handed his keys automatically to the lackey who ran down the steps to greet him, not deigning to acknowledge the young man other than with a cursory nod. As the valet climbed in and drove his car away to the private parking area behind one wing of the mansion, Ellison stood for a moment on the steps, calmly surveying the property while he adjusted his cuffs and already immaculate suit coat. 

From his vantage point, he could see why the mansion’s owner would covet this location, as even over the high, protective walls, the elevation of the property allowed for an incredible view over downtown Cascade and the ocean beyond. He suspected that the view from the rear of the house would be just as spectacular, probably encompassing the mountains and National Forest in the distance. Yep, it was amazing what money could buy. Especially dirty money. 

And that’s why he was here. 

To the interested observer, Ellison was himself very impressive. Over six feet tall, and possessed of a buff and toned physique he worked hard to maintain, his face was classically handsome, with ice-blue eyes, a patrician profile, and slightly receding light brown hair. His beautifully cut suit enhanced the wide shoulders, narrow waist and hips and long legs, and his unruffled and relaxed demeanour suggested a man well-used to getting his own way. However, the almost predatory glint in the cool blue gaze was proof that he wasn’t afraid to do whatever was necessary to achieve that end. 

Turning to climb the staircase to enter the building, he nodded to the uniformed butler who opened the door for him, and stepped into the huge, marble-tiled lobby, the man beneath the cool exterior primed and ready for the upcoming meeting. 

The unctuous manservant directed Ellison to a reception room just off the entrance hall. 

“Please make yourself at home, sir,” he murmured in a plummy affected British accent. “Mr Delaney will be with you shortly. He apologises for the delay, but an urgent matter has come up with which he must deal in person. 

“May I offer you any refreshment, sir?” 

Assuming a slightly irritated air, Ellison replied stiffly, “No. Just water, thanks. How long is this ‘urgent matter’ likely to take, do you know? I do have other places to be….” 

“Oh, not long, I’m sure, sir!” the butler replied smoothly, smiling obsequiously. “Mr Delaney never allows obstacles to stand in his way any longer than necessary.” 

Lips tilting in a half-smirk, Ellison noted the veiled hint of threat in the other’s words, and nodded in understanding. 

“Fine. In that case, I’ll make myself comfortable,” and he turned his back on the butler, pointedly dismissing him as he moved to take one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs near the window, his casual movements actually masking an instinctive intent to secure the most advantageous location. From his chosen seat, Ellison could both monitor the view from the window, and survey the whole room. With a background in covert ops, there was little that Ellison didn’t know about surveillance and self-protection. 

Inclining his head politely, the butler left the room, and Ellison heard him calling to some underling or other, giving orders to deliver the requested water to their guest. Settling back in his chair, for all the world as if he was completely relaxed, he slid his hand into his pocket, where his questing fingers found a small metal object. It was a many-pronged jack – one of the sort used in the traditional children’s game - but there was no game involved in its current employment. 

Now it was used as a vital piece of equipment needed to ground a Sentinel.  


\-------------------------------------  


Back in the nineteenth century, Sir Richard Burton - the British explorer, not the twentieth century actor of the same name – studied and wrote about certain gifted individuals he encountered in indigenous, pre-industrialised tribes during his travels in South America. Although his subsequent monograph, ‘The Sentinels of Paraguay’, was generally dismissed by his peers, and more or less forgotten for decades, eventually the continuing emergence of similar individuals in modern, westernised society sparked a resurgence of interest, such that the tome was now considered to be the primary basis for study. 

These individuals – or ‘Sentinels’, as Burton called them – possessed, through a natural genetic variation, one or more heightened senses. Those with all five senses enhanced were nowadays referred to as ‘Alphas’. To their people, they were greatly revered as hunters, trackers, organic weather predictors and early warning systems and so much more. They had a highly-developed sense of duty, and a compulsive need to protect their tribe. 

However, there was a down-side to these talents insofar as, without the backing of a companion to help them control their gift, there was always the possibility that they could lose themselves in one sense to the exclusion of everything else, thus leaving themselves and their people open and vulnerable to attack. Burton had described these fugue states as ‘zone-outs’, which were to be avoided at all costs. 

He had described the Sentinel’s companion as a working partner, or helpmeet. One who understood the needs of their partner in terms of both living and working conditions. However, he didn’t pursue the role of the helpmeet – later often referred to as a ‘Guide’ – being primarily interested in the Sentinels themselves. It was therefore much later before Guides were studied in any great depth, and it was only comparatively recently that they were deemed to be as important in their own way as their warrior companions. 

Born, not made, just as was a Sentinel, a true Guide instinctively knew how to ground and care for a Sentinel, and the closest pairs frequently stayed together – or bonded – for life. They were highly regarded, and were generally welcomed by society with open arms, being particularly drawn to public services such as the military, medicine, law enforcement and the fire service. 

However, not every Sentinel wanted to give up their independence by taking on a permanent partner, and those individuals, although still able to function quite adequately with suitable training and care and attention to their environment – rather like non-Sentinels who suffered from chronic allergies – never achieved their true potential. 

As for Guides, again the highest rated ones were true empaths, although even the lowliest tended to be ‘people persons’, and as such eminently suited to caring and nurturing types of occupations. But again, their gifts would never develop fully without the constant protection and support of a Sentinel. And that was just fine for those that preferred freedom of choice over being bound to another for life. 

For that was the real kicker, and for many it was just one step too far. Because during bonding, which normally entailed the Sentinel thoroughly imprinting the Guide with all his or her senses and therefore most often occurred during the full sexual act, the Guide’s protective empathic shields were blasted away, leaving the Guide thereafter dependent on his or her Sentinel’s mental shielding to prevent them overloading on external emotion. 

And should the bond be broken for any reason, either through bereavement or by being discarded in favour of another, the Guide would have to rely on dampening medication until such time as they bonded again. And if that didn’t happen, then they were doomed to live out their days in a half-life consisting of drugs and unrealised ambition. Not surprisingly, many such disappointed Guides had suicidal tendencies, and had to remain under constant supervision. 

As far as the Sentinel was concerned, the benefits of bonding meant that his or her talents could be used to their fullest extent. Secure in the knowledge that their partner’s physical presence and instinctive understanding would prevent the onset of the dreaded zones by grounding them under virtually any circumstances, they could extend each sense to its maximum range with confidence. 

Such reliance on the Guide as a base-line with which to control their senses meant that again, on the breaking of a bond, they would have to rely on medication until another Guide could be found, yet their plight wasn’t as extreme as for that of a bereaved or discarded Guide. It simply meant that their senses would be artificially reduced to normal levels for as long as necessary, even indefinitely if that was preferable. And under certain circumstances, the enhanced senses might even disappear altogether without warning, although the reasons for such an occurrence remained conjectural. 

It was hardly surprising therefore that many Guides in particular either chose to remain under the radar, so to speak, or instead served institutions rather than individuals as temporary partners as required, without the restrictions and life-changing elements of the full bond. 

But it had to be said that, when they occurred, the best and truest bonded pairs represented the epitome of achievement; their seamless and symbiotic teamwork admired and revered by all who had the good fortune to witness it.  


\--------------------------------  


In the reception room at Midas Manor, an Alpha Sentinel concentrated on his surroundings. A former Captain in the army Rangers, James ‘Jim’ Ellison’s senses had come fully on-line after a disastrous final operation wherein he was left alone and stranded in the Peruvian jungle after the helicopter crash that killed all his team. Helped by the shaman of the local native tribe – the Chopec – he had come to terms with his new ability, even to the extent that, with the help of the tribes’ warriors, he had carried out his mission to defend the Chopec Pass for another eighteen months before his rescue and repatriation to the US. But although aware that he carried the sentinel gene, he had never wanted it to manifest, believing that he could manage perfectly well without it. 

On his return, and disillusioned with his treatment by the military, he had resigned his commission and joined the Cascade Police Department. By trial and error and sheer determination he learned to live with his hypersensitivity and to control his senses to a remarkable degree, quickly gaining his detective’s shield, and attaining an arrest and conviction record second to none. But as a habitual loner, he had never really sought after, or wanted a partner, either working or in life. Having said that, he did attempt it once, with a whirlwind courtship of and marriage to Lieutenant Carolyn Plummer, the former head of Cascade PD’s Forensics Department. However, the marriage was doomed from the start, and lasted less than two years, with both partners agreeing that they were better off as friends rather than husband and wife. 

As far as Jim was concerned, that simply confirmed his conviction that he was meant to live alone, and the thought of a Guide, particularly a bonded Guide, sharing his home and his very thoughts left him cold. No matter that he would be able to use his gifts to the full with such a person’s backup; it simply wasn’t something Jim was prepared to put up with. 

So now he was about to utilise one of his tried and tested methods to gather as much information as he could. The prongs on the small metal jack weren’t sharp enough to pierce the skin, but when gripped tightly, they caused just enough discomfort to divert Jim’s full attention away from the sense he wanted to use – in this case, hearing. Squeezing the tiny object, he carefully extended his hearing further and further, picking out heartbeats and snatches of distant conversations while he made a mental inventory of persons present on the property. 

Automatically noting and discarding those irrelevant to his needs, he homed in on his primary target, and was grimly satisfied with what he heard. 

Somewhere on the floor above, the man he had arranged to meet was having a heated interchange on a cell phone with one of his ‘employees’, and as Jim concentrated harder, he managed to pick up both sides of the conversation. 

Delaney: “So Muldoon didn’t snitch after all? You’re sure?” 

Female voice: “I’m sure, sir. After what I did to him, it was impossible to lie. And you know that I’d have known it anyway if he had. What is it Blair calls me? An ‘organic lie detector’? Well, the little man’s right. And before Muldoon died, I knew for sure he wasn’t the source of the leak.” 

Delaney: “Dammit! Back to square one then! Pity about Muldoon. He had his uses. So, keep looking, OK? Call me back if you come up with anything new.” 

Female voice: “Will do, sir. I’ll check in again tomorrow. I’ll probably need a boost by then. I take it my little pet’s safe enough with you?” 

Delaney: “Of course. Billy won’t let him out of his sight, you know that!” 

Female voice: “Yes, sir. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow then unless something turns up in the meantime.” 

And the connection was broken. 

So, Jim mused. Delaney had had Micky Muldoon topped, had he? Micky might be scum, but Jim knew he had been loyal to his boss. Brendan Aloysius Delaney. Cascade’s self-made criminal king of sleaze and corruption under a veneer of wealth and respectability. 

And commonly referred to by his cronies, his competitors and by law enforcement agents alike as ‘The BAD man’. 

Suddenly aware that two other heartbeats were approaching his location, Jim pulled back his hearing, but not before noting that there was something tantalising about one of the heartbeats. Some quality that reached out to him despite the fact that it was beating rapidly either in excitement or perhaps even fear? 

But he would think about that later. This was neither the time nor place to allow himself to be distracted. For now he was simply concerned with playing his appointed role to the best of his ability. 

Sitting back quietly in his chair, he watched as the door burst open to admit the two newcomers, automatically cataloguing them both with a cop’s instinctive need to check for potential threat. 

The first man was fairly short, with long, curly, dark auburn hair that swept his shoulders in a rich, dancing cloud. It was his heartbeat that called to Jim, as did his voice, which although somewhat stressed as he addressed his companion, was still rich and compelling. 

Since he was walking backwards, hands gesticulating wildly as he spoke, Jim didn’t see his face for a few seconds, but he knew already what the small man was. 

Guide! 

And suddenly Jim wanted – no, needed – to see him properly. The primal sentinel within growled and demanded to imprint the smaller body, and it took all of Jim’s considerable willpower to sit still, outwardly nonchalant as his hands twitched with the urge to grab and hold. 

Shaking himself internally, Jim forced himself to keep cool and listen and watch the interaction before his eyes. 

“Look, Billy, I’m sorry, man, but I think I might have left it in here instead. Alex is going to have a cow when I tell her I’ve lost my latest test results, man! Just let me check this room out first, OK?” 

The other man – a huge behemoth with a shaven head and goatee – was frowning in a mixture of exasperation, irritation and a touch of anxiety. 

“You sure, Dr Sandburg? ‘Cos I don’t remember you having your notebook with you when you were here yesterday. You know what’ll happen if you can’t find it.” 

“I know, Billy. I _know!_ Shit, last time I couldn’t walk straight for a week! That’s why I need to….” 

Suddenly the smaller man became aware that his companion’s attention was focussed on something else in the room, and he swung around, alarm clearly written on his undeniably attractive features. 

“Oh, man! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. Um…I’ll come back later.” 

Although almost vibrating with the need to seize his prey, Jim nevertheless maintained an outward façade of calm as he raised a sardonic eyebrow. “No problem, Chief. Feel free to look around. I’m just waiting for Mr Delaney.” 

“Oh. Um…well…I’d better not be here when he arrives, man, so I won’t bother you. Um…thanks anyway…” and the young man backed out as rapidly as he had arrived, but not before the behemoth – Billy – had glared at Jim, his posture threatening as he closed the door behind them. 

Frowning in consternation, Jim stared at the closed door, his quick mind analysing the scene and the information he had gathered from it. 

The smaller man – Dr Sandburg – was undoubtedly one of the strongest Guides Jim could ever recall seeing. Even after such a brief encounter, he knew his senses weren’t deceiving him. The Guide’s personal scent, even though tainted with marked anxiety, was extremely alluring, and his voice and heartbeat, even under such stressful conditions, had the power to sooth Jim’s soul. 

And his physical attraction was likewise indubitable. Huge, deep blue eyes beneath a smooth, wide brow. A neat nose, strong chin and high, well-defined cheekbones. And one of the lushest, most kissable mouths Jim had ever seen, on either man or woman. 

Oh yes, he’d have no trouble bedding that one. And not only that, but he was suddenly aware that his senses had evened out with little or no effort from Jim; proof positive as far as the Sentinel was concerned that the younger man was both a powerful empath, and definitely compatible. 

Well, hell. For the first time ever Jim actually acknowledged that he might have met his match, and the Guide was in the employ of one of the most dangerous men in Cascade. Or at least part of the household. 

And what about the other guy? Billy, wasn’t it? In Jim’s opinion, and judging by the man’s physique and attitude, he seemed to be a combination of prison guard and minder, suggesting that perhaps the good Dr Sandburg’s presence wasn’t entirely voluntary. 

But all of that was irrelevant as far as Jim was concerned at present. He was here for one purpose, and that purpose wasn’t to lust after a Guide who was probably already bonded, and to some criminal at that. Because it was a sad fact that not every individual possessed of enhanced senses was necessarily one of the good guys. Not really true Sentinels, because they didn’t have the instinctive compulsion to protect and serve their tribe, these aberrations were particularly dangerous as they had no compunction in using their abilities for nefarious purposes and self-gratification. 

It was possible that Delaney had one such quasi-sentinel on his team, which could cause Jim some problems down the line, but there was no point in borrowing trouble yet. For now he needed to keep his mind on his appointed task. 

And then he heard others approaching, so he settled himself once again, and set his mind to concentrate on the upcoming interview. 

The door opened again to admit his target. Brendan Aloysius Delaney. 

The BAD man.  


\-----------------------------------  


**Six weeks previously, Captain Simon Banks’ office, Cascade PD Major Crimes Unit:**  


Sitting forward in his seat, chin supported by his fists as he rested his elbows on the desk before him, Captain Simon Banks studied the three other men sitting across from him. His dark-skinned face wore an angry scowl as he looked from one to the other, finally alighting on his equally angry-looking lead detective. Lips pinched into a tight line, he wondered what he had done to deserve this little scenario. Not only did he have to put up with the fact that he and certain members of his Major Crimes team were under orders to cooperate with the FBI on some obscure joint operation, but he had to put up with the Ellison ‘tude also. 

No one in the PD relished the thought of working alongside the Fibbies, as there was no love lost between cops and Feds at the best of times, but his best detective, Jim Ellison, had a particular hatred of being partnered with or ordered around by outsiders. He had had the misfortune to have worked alongside the local FBI people on cases in the past, and they had never been easy. Feds were a law unto themselves when it came to co-opting local law enforcement officers for their own benefit, and they were invariably reticent about sharing the results or the glory in successfully closed cases. And of course were equally happy to dodge the blame when things didn’t go to plan. 

And now it was down to Simon to explain the latest situation to Ellison. 

_Gods, I really, really didn’t need this! Damn the Chief and the Mayor for interfering in MCU business. A joint operation? My ass! SAC Brewster’s going to want to take the lead, and there’s precious little I can do about it. Mount Ellison is about to erupt, for sure._

Reining in his troublesome thoughts, Simon met and held Jim’s glowering gaze. 

The big detective was leaning back almost insolently in his chair, arms folded across his chest and ankles crossed, his chin nearly resting on his broad chest as he stared back at his boss. His chiselled features were hard and cold, and his whole person radiated impatience and irritation, and Simon knew that this was going to be a hard sell. But it had to be done, because Ellison and his special abilities were most definitely needed for this role. 

Sure, the man would obey orders, and would do his duty even if with bad grace, but Simon needed his full and voluntary cooperation if this particular operation was to have any chance of succeeding. This was going to require more than good police work, even sentinel enhanced police work. It needed Jim the man also. 

Clearing his throat, he nodded briskly, and began. 

“OK, gentlemen. Let’s get down to business. Enough of the attitude, Ellison. I understand your reluctance and your suspicions, man. Hell, we’ve both had negative experiences with this type of operation,” and he blatantly ignored the snorts of displeasure and matching frowns of the two FBI agents. 

“Thing is, Jim, that it’s an operation tailor made for someone with your background and talents, so just listen up, and I’ll give you a short run-down of what we’re expected to do. Then I’ll hand over to SAC Brewster here to fill in the details, OK?” 

With a deep and ill-tempered sigh, Jim nodded, his distrust still obvious, but at least demonstrating a willingness to listen. He knew it was a done deal whatever his objections might be, so he gave Simon his full attention. No need to pander to the two suits, though. He knew Brewster of old, and the man’s clone companion didn’t inspire any more trust than did his superior. 

“Right then,” Simon began, raising a quizzical eyebrow as he regarded his best detective. “What do you know about wannabe Mayoral candidate Brendan Delaney? Other than he’s relatively newly-arrived in Cascade, and very wealthy citizen?” 

With a puzzled frown, Jim stared at his boss for a moment, disconcerted by the question. It certainly wasn’t what he was expecting, and he gave himself a minute to collect his thoughts. 

“Well, I know he’s been seen hobnobbing regularly with Cascade’s ‘Great and Good’, and he’s been making substantial donations to various charities and local projects ever since he arrived. Always makes sure he gets good publicity coverage, though. According to Dad and his cronies at the Country Club, the guy’s not one to hide his light under a bushel. The established business community and self-styled social elite has been forced to accept him, simply because he’s too wealthy and powerful to ignore. 

“Don’t know too much about his history, though, other than he comes originally from New York, and is proud of the fact that he’s a poor boy made good. And that he seems to have a golden touch when it comes to making money, hence the name of his pretentious pad up on Cascade Heights. ‘Midas Manor’, if you can credit it. Dad was not impressed, and I have to admit I couldn’t care less about the man’s political ambitions and business acumen as long as I don’t have to rub shoulders with him.” 

“Well, that’s a start,” Simon replied. “And more than I’d expected from you, although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that your father is such a good source of relevant information. Just surprised that you’ve been in contact with him recently,” and he offered Jim a wry grin, knowing that the relationship between father and son was strained, to say the least. “But it barely scratches the surface, I’m sorry to say,” he continued. “That’s certainly the way he would appear to the average Joe on the street, but according to our FBI friends here, there’s a very deep and nasty underside to Delaney’s apparent success. The man is the subject of a long-term on-going investigation into large-scale corruption and criminal activity although so far he’s dodged every attempt to pin charges on him. He may as well be Teflon-coated for all the success agents across several states have had, but now he’s here, and in my town, and I want him stopped. And so does the Commissioner, the Chief and the Mayor! 

“SAC Brewster? Over to you.” 

Jim had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to repress the smirk of derision that fought to break out over his face when the older agent leaned forward in his seat, visibly puffing up with self-importance as his younger sycophant looked on approvingly. However, all thoughts of joviality were quickly suppressed once the man began to speak, describing the ruthless and single-minded pursuit of power and wealth on the part of their subject. 

“Thank you, Captain Banks. It’s good to know that you and Detective Ellison already have at least some basic information about our friend Delaney, even if it is only the superficial veneer he adopts for public consumption. The thing is, he’s a very canny businessman and has a finger in many pies, most of which are perfectly legal, but with a few very dangerous and financially rewarding side-lines. And it is those side-lines that are so difficult to pin on him as he always uses trusted intermediaries for any such negotiations, whether it is drug distribution and gun running, prostitution or bookmaking. There’s never a direct line of communication or enough substantial evidence to link him to anything other than his legitimate business empire. The man is completely ruthless, and his employees are invariably loyal. Any sign of distrust and they’re gone. Permanently.” 

“If it’s so hazardous working for him, why do they do it then?” Simon wanted to know. “Are the rewards that good that it’s worth the risk?” 

“Apparently so, Captain Banks. Competitors soon realise they’ve bitten off more than they can chew when they try to outbid him or oust him, either in normal business deals or nefarious operations. He has the power and connections to dig up enough dirt to ruin the reputations of those businessmen who attempt to stand up to him, and as I said, no other criminal competitor has had the ability thus far to take him on. Or take him out. His empire is growing as he swallows up the opposition. But to all intents and purposes, as far as the law is concerned, he’s squeaky clean. Those who do his dirty work for him aren’t telling. 

“We’ve had agents digging up as much as they can for some months now, but every time a potential informant is found, they soon disappear. As I say, most of Delaney’s people are loyal to a fault because they know what’ll happen to them if they fail. We have tried several times to get one of our own undercover, but so far without success. It’s almost as if he even has an ear on the inner workings of the Bureau,” and he looked distinctly sheepish and uncomfortable at the candid admission. 

“But now that Delaney has set his sights on running for Mayor in the next campaign, we need to act urgently to try and finally uncover enough proof to indict. And that is where Detective Ellison is needed.” 

Turning to face Jim directly, Brewster held Jim’s gaze unwaveringly, unwittingly winning for himself a measure of grudging admiration from his admittedly cynical audience. 

“The thing is, Detective, that Delaney, for all his success and financial gains, still hankers after social standing and ‘respectability’ in the eyes of Cascade’s prime movers and shakers. He’s descended from several generations of a large family of Irish emigrants, many of whom either worked the docklands, joined the NYPD, or got involved in the big city gangs. Or even a combination of several such options. It’s a background that certainly provided him with the means and connections by which to pull himself out of the gutter, because there’s no doubting his intelligence and determination. He’s a master of ruthless manipulation, and charismatic enough to draw people to him in the hope of benefitting from his golden touch. He’s not nicknamed ‘the BAD man’ for nothing, by friends and enemies alike, and he’s even proud of the epithet in a quirky way. 

“But his dearest wish is to cultivate the sort of status being elected as Cascade’s Mayor would garner, undoubtedly as a step towards even greater political ambition. Hell, I wouldn’t put it past him to have his eyes set on being a presidential candidate somewhere down the line! He’s achieved one helluva a lot for someone who isn’t even fifty yet. But he needs the backing of established and respected businessmen like your father in order to succeed. Ellison Enterprises Inc. is just one of the local companies he’d like to impress, or better still, get his claws into, and you could provide him with the means.” 

As Jim frowned in puzzlement, Brewster continued, his enthusiasm contagious as he detailed his plan. 

“We want you to go undercover, Jim. With your enhanced senses, you wouldn’t need to wear a wire or any other device, and your arrest and conviction record is second to none. You also have the social connection he wants as William Ellison’s son, as well as an impressive military background, especially in covert ops. 

“What we want you to do is to play up your reputation as a loner, and make your growing dissatisfaction with your current status known. If you don’t mind me saying so, you already have a reputation amongst your colleagues and superiors alike for being somewhat, shall we say, _contentious_ when it comes to being forced to work alongside people you consider to be more of a hindrance than a help. You could start by spreading the word that you’re fed up with your job and the lack of the kind of respect you feel you’re entitled to, plus trying to get by on a cop’s salary. You can let it be known that you might even consider fixing the rift between you and your father so you can return to the sort of privileged life-style you enjoyed as a child. You know, the whole ‘Country Club’ thing. 

“And then you can stage a spectacular bust-up with Captain Banks here, and hand in your badge. With only one or two others in the department besides ourselves in on the plan, word should soon get around that you’re looking for other more lucrative employment options. And after a couple of weeks’ schmoozing at the club with Delaney’s golfing buddies, I’m sure you can engineer an interview with the man himself. What do you say?” 

And Jim surprised himself with the speed at which he made his decision. 

“Sounds like a plan, Brewster. When do we begin?”  


\-----------------------------------------------  


Over the course of the next few weeks, Jim put the plan into action with marked success. In order to maintain a convincing authenticity to those within and without the PD – and, truth be told, minimising the chance of leaks intentional or otherwise - only Joel Taggart, apart from Jim and Simon was involved in the charade as far as Major Crimes was concerned. It wasn’t easy for the genial ex-Bomb Squad Captain as he considered himself to be a friend of Jim’s, and he liked and respected the man as a fellow cop. On the other hand, he was an experienced, professional and capable officer in his own right, so forced himself to react to Jim’s increasingly bad attitude as the circumstances dictated. 

Naturally inclined to be surly, and never one to tolerate fools gladly, Jim deliberately repressed the charming and courteous man he could be when occasion demanded it, and let his bad traits come to the fore. He allowed the everyday discomforts that his hypersensitivity frequently inflicted on him to colour his bad temper rather than put up with them with his usual stoicism, and didn’t hold back from voicing his negative opinions about his heavy caseload and his co-workers’ general competence or lack of it. Having said that, it was hard to keep up the unpleasant pretence in his dealings with closer friends and colleagues, and he just hoped that he would be able to repair at least his working relationship with them once the operation was over. 

Henri ‘H’ Brown, an ebullient young African American detective with a dubious sense of humour and an equally dubious penchant for outlandish Hawaiian shirts, was first taken aback by Jim’s curtness, then finally retreated into affronted silence when his attempts at normal communication were repeatedly rebuffed. 

His usual partner, the dapper young Detective Brian Rafe simply avoided Jim wherever possible, only interacting with him and responding when absolutely necessary. 

And as for Megan Connor, the irrepressible and forthright Australian exchange officer, she made her opinion known from the outset. Ever since her arrival in Major Crimes she and Jim had struck sparks off one another, even though up until now they had grudgingly respected each other’s performance and professional capability. Now, however, she made no attempt to restrain her contempt for his increasingly irascible and discontented complaints. 

“You know what, Jimbo,” she snapped, after yet another snarling comment from Jim regarding his dissatisfaction with his work and the department as a whole, “why don’t you do us all a favour and apply for a transfer? I’m sure Captain Sullivan in Vice would just love to have you back! You’d fit right in with some of those ignorant assholes. Better still, why don’t you just bloody leave?” and she had flounced away to her own desk, practically spitting mad and downright disgusted at her soon-to-be ex-colleague. 

If she had but known it, Captain Sullivan was also aware of the operation as one of his men was in deep cover at the Country Club, and had been for some time. Acting as a sometime caddy and general gofer on and around the golf course, the man was therefore perfectly placed to keep his ear to the ground as regards Delaney’s activities, and could act as a go-between for Jim once Jim was established as a member there. 

Both SAC Brewster and Simon Banks were more than satisfied with Jim’s Oscar-winning acting ability, although Simon at least knew what the performance was costing Jim in terms of strained and broken friendships, and sympathised with his subordinate even as he admired the man’s dedication to duty.  


\----------------------------------------  


The day of Jim’s spectacular ‘resignation’ came quickly, as Simon responded to the increasing discontent and ill-feeling in his unit. He called Jim into his office with the overt intention of insisting publicly that the disgruntled Sentinel work with one of the temporary departmental Guides to see if his attitude – and noticeably deteriorating performance – improved. And the irony of the situation was that both of them knew that Jim might well benefit from such a partnership, but that even under normal circumstances he would have fought tooth and nail against it. He had always maintained that he could manage perfectly well without having some unwanted, interfering Guide constantly at his side and in his home, and until now he had indeed coped far better than might have been expected from an unbonded Alpha. 

But now his task was to allow himself to ‘succumb’ to those very symptoms he had held at bay thus far, and to the objective observer it was past time for him to seek the assistance of a Guide. 

As previously arranged, the moment Jim stalked aggressively into the bullpen, his now customary frown darkening his expression, his head snapped up as his boss’ summons issued from the open office door. 

“Ellison! My office, now!” 

Changing direction with a noticeably aggrieved air, Jim approached the office, knowing full well that every eye in the bullpen was following his progress, and easily catching the not-so-silent mutterings and speculative comments directed at his back. 

Reaching the office, Jim entered, deliberately leaving the door slightly ajar in order that the upcoming ‘discussion’ would easily carry to the ears of almost everyone in the bullpen. 

Striding up to Simon’s desk, he stood at parade rest although his general demeanour conveyed more than a hint of intentional insolence. Having said that, he and Simon exchanged a brief glance of wry, mutual sympathy and understanding before Simon hardened his expression and waded right in. 

“OK then, Ellison. Here’s how it’s going to be. These past weeks you’ve become a pain in the ass, and that’s putting it mildly. I don’t know what bug’s crawled up your butt, but whatever it is, it’s going to stop. Your work is suffering, and your colleagues are avoiding you like the plague, but when you do speak to them or work with them you treat them like dirt. It’s got to stop, because you’re completely undermining the morale of my unit. 

“Now I’m thinking that much of your problem is to do with your senses. Up until now you’ve managed them pretty well, but now you seem to have lost all control. So I’m assigning you a temporary departmental Guide, whether you like it or not. 

“This is the only offer I’m going to make you, so take it or leave it. I don’t want to lose you, Detective, but you’re single-handedly destroying my team, and I have to consider the good of the many. 

“So, what’s it going to be? Accept a Guide, or be put on suspension until you get your head out of your butt?” 

He wasn’t surprised when Jim’s expression changed to a rictus of pure fury, and his spine straightened like an iron rod as he apparently fought to control his instinctive physical reactions. It was as well that Banks knew Jim was acting, otherwise he would do well to fear for his own safety, and the performance wasn’t being lost on the other occupants of the bullpen. 

“So, you’re not satisfied with my work, _sir?_ Well, how about I tell you that I’m not satisfied with your whole unit? I’ve worked my ass off for you, and what do I get to show for it? Ingratitude, that’s what! And as for assigning me a _Guide_ , you have _got_ to be kidding me! I don’t need some whining empath tripping me up every which way I turn. 

“You want my badge, _Captain?_ You got it! Right here, right now,” and he pulled the leather wallet from his pocket and threw it on the desk, quickly followed by his service weapon. 

“You don’t need to suspend me, _sir!_ I resign!” and he turned on his heel before Simon could utter a response, slamming the office door behind him hard enough to rattle the glass before grabbing his coat and storming out of the bullpen, looking neither to left or right as he made his exit.  


\--------------------------------------  


**Two weeks later, Cascade Country Club:**  


Lounging nonchalantly in the members’ bar, Jim sipped indolently at a glass of cool beer as he gazed around him, for all the world as if he was the master of all he surveyed. He was well aware of the many speculative – and some openly admiring – looks sent his way; either covertly or blatantly, depending on the individual; but he ignored them in favour of maintaining his slightly superior and untouchable air. 

All in all, he had spent a successful couple of weeks since his abrupt departure from the PD, settling comfortably and naturally back into the rarefied atmosphere of the club and the society that patronised it, indulging unashamedly in his game of golf as he rubbed shoulders with the great and good, many of whom remembered him and welcomed him as William Ellison’s returned prodigal son. And Jim was aware that, to his credit, William had backed up the pretence, although it had to be said that in William’s heart of hearts he could wish that Jim truly was back and moving in his father’s preferred circle for keeps. 

Jim had also made contact with the undercover Vice officer, Ray Dibley, finding that he knew the guy from his own stint in that department, and recognising him as one of the few he liked and respected. Through him Jim quickly learned of Delaney’s usual routines, so he made certain that he was around when the man and his cronies arrived, although he was careful not to appear to be stalking him. 

He was instantly aware when Delaney took an interest in him, and reacted appropriately, being neither too eager nor too indifferent to the other man’s genial conversation and sometimes probing questions. In fact, they seemed to have quite a lot in common as regards their single-minded determination to pursue their desired goals, and Delaney appeared to be particularly interested in Jim’s past achievements both in the military and the PD. 

Through William and Ray Dibley, Jim learned that Delaney had put out feelers as regards Jim’s family background, personal integrity and reputation, as well as his current ambitions, and so was more than gratified when an invitation was forthcoming for Jim to visit Delaney at Midas Manor the following week with a view to him offering the ex-cop a potentially remunerative position.  


\-------------------------------------  


**Present. Midas Manor:**  


When Delaney entered the room, closely followed by his favourite personal bodyguard, Jim relinquished his grip on the small jack in his pocket and rose smoothly to his feet with just enough alacrity to convey courtesy without any hint of obsequiousness. From what he had already learned of the man, Delaney had no more time for grovelling sycophants than he had for potentially dangerous competitors. In fact, he undoubtedly valued a worthy enemy far more, and what he required in an employee was due respect, strength of character and absolute loyalty, for which he was prepared to pay considerable sums of money. 

As Delaney approached, his hand held out in greeting, Jim took a moment to reacquaint himself with the man and refresh his sense memory. He deliberately refrained from over-extending his senses, but used a controlled scan to further imprint both his potential employer and, to a lesser extent, the bodyguard. 

The bodyguard was around Jim’s own height, maybe an inch or two taller, and had a similar well-toned physique. His broad-featured face was expressionless and still, except for a pair of piercing green eyes, which moved constantly as the man remained on alert for any hint of trouble. His bearing, like Jim’s, suggested a military background, and Jim recognised him as a competent and professional-looking character worthy of his role. It figured that Delaney would employ only the best, so Jim would treat the man with due respect should he ever have cause to tackle him in the future. 

As for Brendan Aloysius himself, as his name suggested, his colouring was black Irish with just a few strands of grey at the temples where his thick dark curls were trimmed in an obviously expensive and stylish cut. He plainly preferred to adopt the ‘distinguished’ look rather than pander to the vanity of dyeing his hair, but could and did adopt an understated but classical and expensive style of dress, just as did Jim when circumstances dictated. His dark eyes twinkled attractively to match his friendly grin, and it was easy to see how he had managed to charm his way into so many people’s lives and into so many situations. Having said that, to the more discerning observer his gaze was shrewd and sharp, and missed nothing, and no one but a fool would underestimate him as an opponent. 

Although not overly tall, probably around five feet ten inches or so, he moved with the controlled grace of a boxer, which was indeed his preferred means of keeping in shape. And once he reached out to clasp Jim’s hand, his grip was firm and sure, and his palms cool and dry rather than clammy. And Jim was ruefully aware that, if he wasn’t fully acquainted with the man’s ruthless and amoral pursuit of power at any cost, he would have admired him as a kindred spirit. 

As far as Delaney himself was concerned, what he had ascertained thus far about James Ellison had suggested that the man appeared to be perfect as a new recruit to his team. Ellison had served his country with distinction during his years in the military, only resigning his commission after becoming disillusioned by his treatment on return from a botched mission in Peru. Although the details remained classified as per usual in any covert operation, it was public knowledge that Ellison had managed to complete his mission despite being the only survivor from his team, performing his duty for eighteen months until his rescue and repatriation to a hero’s welcome. 

Apparently, however, his military superiors had had little empathy with Jim the man on his return, only interested in what they could get out of him as Jim the newly-online Sentinel, treating him as a combination of lab rat and potentially useful weapon. Sickened by their attitude, Ellison had resigned as soon as he could and joined Cascade’s PD, where he had continued to serve with notable results until recently. However, once again the man had failed to be appreciated for his efforts if Delaney’s information was correct, and providing he could be assured of Ellison’s veracity, he believed he could reap the benefit of the man’s particular abilities for his own ends. He did, after all, have first-hand experience of sentinel capability, having already employed another such gifted individual in the recent past, and she had already proved her worth in many ways. 

On the other hand, he knew that he would have to monitor the situation carefully should he go ahead and offer Ellison a position, because he was aware that Sentinels had a tendency towards territoriality, and he was unsure as to just how much of an impact having a second one on his team might have on his plans. Provided Ellison interacted adequately with the incumbent Sentinel, Alex Barnes, all would be well, but Delaney wouldn’t tolerate any animosity between them, or one would have to go. And he needed to be sure in that case that he dismissed the right one. 

What he had never actively considered was the impact of adding a talented Guide to the mix. Something which in hindsight he would come to regret.  


\--------------------------------------  


Having shaken hands, Delaney indicated that Jim resume his seat, taking the chair opposite for himself while the bodyguard remained by the door, unobtrusive and alert. Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, he fixed Jim with a direct and speculative gaze, while Jim responded with a steady and appraising one of his own. 

Satisfied with what he saw, Delaney immediately cut to the chase, knowing full well that neither man wanted or needed the sort of small-talk and social chit-chat they had shared at the club. 

“So, Jim, what do you think of my little establishment so far? Somewhat pretentious, I’m thinking, but just what I need to impress the natives, eh?” and he chuckled sardonically at Jim’s wry expression. 

“I know, I know! Bit OTT, but heck, it has everything I need. Location, acreage and security. And that last is the most important as you can probably guess. I’m a wealthy man, Jim, and a target for plenty of competitors and potential enemies of all types.” 

His voice and body language hardened appreciably before he continued, and Jim got his first glimpse of the dangerous individual inside the expensive packaging as Delaney stated firmly, “But I’m also no push-over, Jim, and I make sure that I hire the best of the best when it comes to my personal safety. No one will get to me unless they take me out with a guided missile. I’m more likely to be struck by lightning than assassinated, and that’s the way I want to keep it. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re aware that I’ve been checking up on you, and I’m equally aware that, as an intelligent man, you won’t be offended at my thoroughness. I like what I’ve seen of you so far, Jim, and I want to offer you a lucrative position in my security team, but only if you can convince me you both want it, and can be trusted to obey orders without question. I know about your outstanding record in the army and with the PD, so explain to me why you felt you had to resign.” 

As far as Jim was concerned, this was crunch time, and he set himself to make the most of this opportunity. He knew he couldn’t come over as too reticent, or too truculent. There was a fine line to be drawn between a justifiable if somewhat extreme reaction to thwarted ambition and ill-tempered resentment for perceived ingratitude, and he needed to get the balance right. Holding Delaney’s quizzical gaze firmly, he sighed deeply and began. 

“I might as well start at the beginning, if that’s agreeable to you, Mr Delaney. I suspect we’ll only be covering the topic of my childhood later on so I may as well get it over with now.” 

At the other man’s nod of assent, he continued impassively. “My mother left us when I was six years old, and my brother was just two. No need to go into detail as to why, but let’s say my father had a company to run, and no time to devote to us kids. No time to be a Dad. We were brought up by Sally, our housekeeper, who is still in his employ, and things weren’t all that bad until he decided to take a hand in grooming us for the future. 

“As he will admit now, he was harsh. He wanted us to be strong, and set us against each other continually to make us competitive. I can see his point now – a little, at least – but at the time I resented it. After one particular incident, I walked out on the family home and joined the army, swearing never to return. 

“I found what I needed in the military lifestyle, and soon earned my captaincy in the Rangers. I was and still am proud of what my men and I accomplished, but once my senses came online after Peru – which I know you’ll have looked into already – I was basically treated like shit. There are many other Sentinels serving in the armed forces, but for some reason or other I was treated as a special case. Like some sort of freak. 

“I still don’t know why, unless there was someone higher up who had it in for me, but I got out as soon as I could. After all, they couldn’t deny me my right to resign, since I was so high-profile as far as the media and the public were concerned. 

“So I took the honourable discharge I was due, and joined the PD. 

“And I have to admit that I enjoyed that too, most of the time. A cop’s life isn’t an easy one, especially an unbonded Sentinel cop, but I was managing. My arrest and conviction record was the best in the department, and I was proud of my achievements. 

“But once again things began to turn sour. I’m not saying I’m Mr Nice Guy. In fact, I know very well that I’m considered to be a hard-ass and a loner, but I didn’t deserve the jealousy and the pettiness I was subjected to by so-called colleagues and my superiors alike. 

“So when I was passed over yet again for promotion and chastised for not wanting to work with a partner I’d had enough. I’d worked my ass off for my country and all I had to show for it was a loft apartment and a cop’s salary. 

“It’s time I did something for myself. Something that will earn me what I’m worth, and something I can take a pride in. I’m gradually mending fences with my father, and may in time accept some sort of position within his company, but in the meantime, I’m open to offers,” and he smiled unaffectedly for the first time, allowing Delaney in his turn to catch a glimpse of the charming and well-educated man within. 

He knew he had made the right impression when the other man nodded thoughtfully, a slow smile stretching the deceptively generous mouth as he sat back in his seat. 

“Thank you for your candour, Jim. I do believe we can come to some agreement after all. I should like to make a provisional offer for you to join my security team here at the Manor, but have no doubt that you’ll soon rise in the ranks, so to speak, as you prove your ability in the role. There are plenty of openings in my organisation for an ambitious man,” he continued, his meaning deliberately ambiguous, “and I admit to having a great deal of admiration for individuals gifted with sentinel senses. To have another Alpha in my employ would please me greatly. 

“As long as that won’t pose any problems to you?” he added somewhat grimly, knowing that any sign of prevarication on Ellison’s part would kill the offer before it got off the ground. 

But Jim had no intention of rocking the boat, whatever his internal warning system might be screaming at him, so he merely smiled calmly and replied, “Not at all, Mr Delaney. I’ve worked alongside other Sentinels many times before with no problem.” 

However, what he didn’t mention was that there probably would be friction in this instance on account of the very desirable resident Guide he had already encountered, since the other Sentinel would undoubtedly be uber-possessive of her perceived property and would react accordingly. It would be up to Jim to exercise his considerable willpower in order to quell his natural instinct to fight for and possess his prize. 

However, since Delaney hadn’t thought to raise the subject, Jim was happy to let it pass and play the situation by ear as and when it happened. With luck he would achieve his objective of getting enough dirt on the man to shut him down before the situation became untenable, so he simply smiled a little more widely as he said, “Thank you for your time, Mr Delaney. I should be very happy to accept your offer. 

“When would you like me to begin?” 

And just like that, he was in.  


\--------------------------------------  


**Eight months previously: Blair:**  


Dr Blair Jacob Sandburg trudged wearily up the steps of Hargrove Hall, gloomily contemplating the day ahead. He was ruefully aware that his ‘get up and go’ got up and went some time ago, and the batteries that had powered his previous ‘Energiser Bunny’ level of activity had finally gone flat. Normally known for a hyperactive, enthusiastic bundle of energy, lately Blair was finding it hard to enthuse even about his long-time favourite subject, anthropology. 

At barely twenty five years of age, Blair had already achieved his greatest ambition. Just a few months ago, he had received his doctorate, and had been granted the honour of becoming one of Rainier University’s youngest ever tenured professors. But what had seemed like a much-desired dream come true had soon palled as disillusion set in, and he found that despite his incredible achievement, he was working harder now than ever before, even as a conscientious and enthusiastic TA and grad student. 

The problem was that he was so low in the U’s established teaching hierarchy that he didn’t even rate a TA of his own, just a student helper to lend a hand with the ever-increasing amount of admin he had to deal with, and without whose help he freely admitted that he’d be sunk without trace, buried under a mound of paperwork. And because his reputation as a teacher was so estimable, he was in constant demand, such that every available class seemed to be dumped on his now not-quite-so-willing shoulders. Indeed, only yesterday his Head of Department had gleefully informed him that he expected Blair to take on yet another freshman Anthro 101, as there were so many new students wanting to take advantage of the popular young professor. And with mid-terms fast approaching, Blair told himself morosely that he might as well have revolving doors fitted to his small office, because the demand for his attention from panicking students was certain to increase to ridiculous levels. 

True, he did have a few senior tutorial groups who still inspired his enjoyment for teaching and sharing his considerable knowledge, but the constant drag of trying to inject any level of enthusiasm into endless classes of indifferent freshmen, many of whom had only taken Anthropology as they assumed it would be an easy option, was wearing on even someone as perennially cheerful and inherently optimistic as Blair. 

And then there were papers to write and submit. ‘Publish or perish’ was as alive and well as ever, and Blair had always had a reputation for producing both quantity and quality. 

On top of all that, his social life had dwindled to almost nothing outside of departmental shindigs he couldn’t avoid, mostly involving him being trotted out almost like a prized performing pet in order to coax more money for Rainier’s coffers out of potential donors. He could, and did, turn on the charm as required, but felt like a fraud and a traitor as he forced himself to make nice with the sort of rich and powerful plutocrats his mom Naomi and her friends would despise. And he could barely remember when he had last had the time or energy for a real date. 

It was all too much for the beleaguered young professor, and with a sigh, he pushed open his office door and dropped his beloved but ancient backpack beside the desk. Flopping down into his battered but familiar and comfortable office chair, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to push through his depression and exhaustion and find his centre as his Mom had taught him so long ago. 

He would treat himself to a few minutes’ quiet contemplation before throwing himself once again into the mania of his daily routine.  


\--------------------------------  


Synchronising heartbeat and breathing with practised ease, Blair sank into his comfortable place deep within, and allowed his earliest memories to surface. As the only child of a peripatetic single Mom, his childhood had been unconventional to say the least. He had no idea as to the identity of his biological father, and indeed Naomi, his mom, insisted that she didn’t actually know for sure herself. She claimed that it didn’t matter anyway, as he was a child of the world, and they needed no one but themselves. Enamoured of the previous century’s hippy lifestyle, she had run wild and free, embracing the counter-culture of sex, drugs and music festivals, and entering into the spirit of the protest march with open arms. Even her unexpected pregnancy hadn’t slowed her down overmuch, and Blair knew for sure that she loved him as much as she was capable of doing. 

For much of the time he had trailed around after her, gleefully embracing new countries, cultures and languages and absorbing the information into his incredible brain like the proverbial sponge. It had undoubtedly fuelled his love of anthropology, and for that, he owed her a huge debt of gratitude. 

However, there was a downside to their nomadic existence, and a slight frown creased his smooth brow as he remembered far less enjoyable times. 

There were times – more than he cared to recall – when Naomi’s eternal search for spiritual enlightenment and love caused her to visit retreats where children weren’t welcome, so Blair would be left in the care of friends or vague ‘relatives’ who often resented the imposition. His constant fear that his Mom might not return for him engendered a deep-seated feeling of insecurity in the child which still existed in the very core of Blair the man. Not only that, but witnessing Naomi’s carefree attitude to love had warned him off ever giving freely of himself to another. For Naomi, sex was as easily given as a handshake, and she was blissfully unaware of the string of broken-hearted would-be suitors she left in her wake. Blair had no intention of leaving himself open to that sort of disappointment, so hid behind his cheerful, gregarious nature, careful not to hurt or be hurt in such a way. 

The real constant in his unorthodox youth was the love of learning, but even that had its drawbacks. When he was able to enrol for formal schooling, he was invariably the youngest, brightest and smallest in the class, so was accustomed to be bullied, teased and ridiculed for his and his Mom’s unconventional appearance and lifestyle. When he did make a special friend, he invariably had to say goodbye when Naomi’s wanderlust kicked in again, and that also encouraged the child to build protective barriers around his heart. He would always help anyone who needed him without a second thought, and supported many a just cause, going the extra mile whenever needed without being asked. 

But his heart belonged to himself, and if he sometimes felt an uncomfortable loneliness deep within him, he told himself sternly to suck it up and think of those far worse off than him. There was peace to be found in solitude, and he had plenty of friends he could call upon if he wanted temporary company and distraction. 

It simply never occurred to him that far more people than he’d have expected would dearly love to get behind his self-imposed barriers and get to know him better. 

Breathing deeply, Blair allowed his thoughts to move on, to the point where, at age fifteen he had decided that he wanted to settle down and pursue his dream of studying anthropology at Rainier University in Cascade, WA. He wanted to attend that particular institution because it boasted the renowned Dr Eli Stoddard in its Department of Anthropology. Stoddard was one of the best known anthropologists in the country, if not the world, and it was the young Blair’s greatest wish to study under the great man. 

It had taken a lot of persuading on his part until Naomi had finally given in and allowed him to apply to the university. Despite his youth and lack of formal qualifications, the boy Blair had impressed the Dean of Studies with his already considerable experience, his enthusiasm and his phenomenal test results, and thus had been offered a place at just turned sixteen years of age. 

Accepting the inevitable, Naomi wished him luck and, detaching with love, moved on with her life unencumbered once again. 

Once again, however, Blair had found it hard to fit in despite his initial glee at being able to immerse himself in study. His peers were at least two years older than him, and had little time for the child genius who kept pushing the curve. Although his teachers loved him, he was generally shunned by other students, and he grew progressively more lonely and depressed, until he reached the point where he decided to call Naomi and give up. 

However, at that point he had come to the attention of the great Eli Stoddard himself, who was charmed by the boy’s intellect and enthusiasm. He took it upon himself to nurture Blair’s precocious talent, treating the boy like the son he’d never had. From then onwards, Blair had blossomed under his mentor’s care, especially as they shared a love of Sentinel studies. 

With Eli’s encouragement, Blair earned his bachelor’s degree by age nineteen, and by twenty one received his Master’s with his ground-breaking, if controversial paper on the Guides’ role in indigenous tribal pairings. Realising, like Eli, that there was a dearth of information, or, indeed, prior interest in Guides, he set out to redress the balance. He continued to pursue that course of study with a view to enlightening modern society as to the importance of present-day Guides such that he was eventually awarded his doctorate with an outstanding dissertation on that very subject. 

Now considered to be one of the world’s leading authorities on Guide lore past and present despite his tender years, Blair knew that his interest wasn’t altogether altruistic. Routine medical testing prior to his entering Rainier had thrown up the previously undiscovered information that Blair was himself a highly-rated empath and carried the specific Guide gene, which was almost certainly a driving factor behind his desire to specialise in his chosen topic. 

But having said that, he had never had any desire to bond. He had no intention of tying himself to another individual for life, relinquishing his freedom and career in order to support and coddle a Sentinel. Rather, he believed that he served the greater good by spreading the word and teaching society how to cherish both Sentinels and Guides as the valuable commodities they were. 

At that point, Blair rose gradually from his meditative state, satisfied that he had managed to achieve some measure of calm at last. He undoubtedly felt the better for it, and more able to face the demands of the day, even smiling gently as he rolled his neck and shoulders to release any remaining tension in his muscles. 

When there was a knock on his door, his invitation to enter was cheerful enough, especially as he assumed it was probably Jenny, his student helper. 

Unfortunately his visitors turned out to be completely unexpected, and unwelcome. For Dr Blair Sandburg, life would never be the same again.  


\------------------------------------  


Unbeknown to Blair, only days before, a problem was confronted at Midas Manor, and a radical solution proposed. One which was to have a traumatic impact on the young professor’s very existence. 

Seated at his desk in his luxuriously but tastefully appointed office, Brendan Delaney rested his chin on his steepled fingers as he contemplated his troubled employee, who paced in agitation, scratching at weeping welts on pale arms and grimacing in pain and fury as she suffered from the symptoms of a growing sensory overload. 

Alex Barnes was a beautiful woman. Tall, blonde and possessed of a figure to die for, she knew without a hint of complacency that she turned heads wherever she went. Highly intelligent also, she had the gift of all five heightened senses. But what should have been the recipe for a talented individual capable of making a huge contribution to society was seriously flawed. Alex may have had the abilities of an Alpha Sentinel, but she was completely devoid of any sense of duty or responsibility to the tribe. As far as she was concerned, her gifts were hers to use for her own pleasure and benefit, and for those few who could help her in her pursuit of her self-serving lifestyle. Individuals like her present employer, Brendan Aloysius Delaney. 

Delaney had first encountered Barnes during a tension-filled meeting with her then employer, a fellow crime lord and arch rival. Delaney had been impressed both by the composure and the ability of the beautiful female Sentinel, such that when the inevitable happened, and the rival was summarily despatched, Delaney offered Alex a place on his team. 

He had no illusions that she had any particular regard for him, but he knew without a doubt that, according to her own version of a code of honour, she was entirely trustworthy and would remain loyal to him for as long as their mutual arrangement continued to benefit them both. 

And she had certainly proved her worth over the succeeding weeks. Tough, uncompromising and completely merciless, she had become his main enforcer as well as having the brains and ability to contribute both ideas and sentinel-gathered information that proved to be invaluable in several subsequent deals. 

However, recently she had begun to suffer more and more from her hypersensitivity as her controls began to slip, until by now her skin was covered in hives where her clothing irritated her, and her lovely face was drawn in a grimace of fury and pain, for all the world like an angry jungle cat. 

“Jaysus, Alex! For the love of God, can’t you stand still? How long has this been building up? You seemed fine when you checked in last week!” 

Delaney’s tone was a mix of aggravation, exasperation and no little sympathy as he studied his enforcer, although most of his irritation was on his own behalf. She was no good to him like this, but he didn’t want to lose her yet. She was too valuable an employee to dismiss out of hand, especially as dismissal from the Delaney Corporation was invariably irreversible. 

Swinging around to face him, Alex had to fight against the scream of outrage clawing at her throat, trying to escape as she battled for some vestige of control. 

“Can’t help it!” she growled fiercely, her words forced unwillingly through clenched teeth in angry, staccato bursts. “Must have been something in that warehouse the other day. Shouldn’t be having this sort of reaction though. I thought I’d gotten a good handle on my senses under most circumstances. But this is when I realise that I need a Guide, damnit! It’s the only sure way of regaining control. 

“But I _hate_ the concept of being dependent on some pathetic, whining ninny! Had ‘em before, used ‘em up and got rid of ‘em. Not strong enough to deal with me,” and she resumed her pacing, her eyes snapping with fire and pure agony. 

“That’s as may be, girl, but you’re no use to yourself or to me in that state. Surely there’s a Guide somewhere who’s strong enough to cope with Alpha-strength senses?” 

“Yes, yes! They do exist. But they’re usually snapped up quickly. They’re in great demand, and the demand outstrips supply, so they can pick and choose who they want to bond with. Or bond at all. The only one I know about of that calibre who isn’t bonded as actually in Cascade already. But acquiring him won’t be easy.” 

His face taking on a speculative frown, Delaney replied, “Who is it? Because I’m sure I can secure him for you if you need him.” Supremely confident of his own power and standing, Delaney made the comment a statement of fact. 

“It’s Dr Blair Sandburg, a professor of Anthropology at Rainier University. And probably the most talented unbonded Guide I’ve ever heard of.” 

Frown deepening at her answer, Delaney considered his next likely course of action. Even he had heard of the young professor, having seen him on occasion on the news when he was being interviewed on various issues concerning Guides, their roles and their rights. He hadn’t realised that the man was himself a Guide, however, so apparently it wasn’t common knowledge. 

Alex was correct in her assertion that it would be difficult to secure his services, but Delaney was positive it could be done. Money talked, and threats were even more persuasive. 

“Leave it with me, Alex,” he murmured soothingly. “Try and get some rest. I have some calls to make.”  


\----------------------------------  


Mere days later, the pair entered Dr Sandburg’s office, smugly aware that very soon the young man would be coming with them, willingly or not, ready to be introduced to his new life. 

When Blair’s door opened to admit his visitors, his instincts immediately went on high alert. He barely registered a third man, Delaney’s bodyguard, who quietly closed the door behind him and stationed himself in front of it. Instead he concentrated his full attention on the impeccably dressed man who approached him confidently, the ready smile on his pleasant face belied by the cool and calculating look in his eyes. Blair knew for sure that the man was trouble, but his empathy soon warned him that his companion was more so, and he couldn’t help but push back into his seat as he stared wide-eyed at the tall blonde woman. She was certainly stunning, but the predatory look in her eyes as she stalked purposefully towards Blair’s desk chilled him to the core. 

Sentinel! And one in need of a Guide, by the tell-tale signs of sores visible at her wrists when she stretched her hands out towards him, plus the lines of pain and stress that etched her otherwise beautiful face. 

While Blair’s natural instinct as a Guide was to help a Sentinel in trouble – any Sentinel – he also knew that this one wanted more. She was almost primal, and she was obviously fixated on him. 

As her companion stood by and regarded them with unfeigned interest, Blair did what he had to do. His well-developed sense of self-preservation was screaming at him to ‘run, run, run’, but the inner Guide responded defiantly by automatically lowering his voice to the soothing tones required to talk the woman through the actions needed to dial down her senses one by one to controllable levels. 

Before long it was obvious that his words and presence had had the desired effect as the fine-boned but strong hand clutching his wrist in a vice-like grip relaxed somewhat, and the stress lines began to fade from the flawless skin of her face. Her eyes opened, and she now smiled warmly at Blair. 

“You see? I was right. He is definitely the strongest Guide I’ve ever met. None of the others could have helped me so quickly or so effectively.” Her eyes might have been on Blair, but her words were directed at her companion, who chuckled in response as he settled himself uninvited into one of the chairs in front of Blair’s desk. 

“I agree, Alex. I didn’t know the good professor here had such talent, but now we know for sure that he’s the one for you. Very convenient for us, certainly.” 

Both horrified at the man’s comment, and indignant at the way the pair were discussing him as if he wasn’t there, Blair yanked his arm free of the woman’s hold and sat back down, pushing his chair away from them as far as he could. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here? I don’t know who you are, but I have a class to teach in less than ten minutes’ time, and I don’t’ have time for this, whatever it is. 

“Please go, or I’ll have to call Security.” 

He was further disconcerted when, far from heeding his threat, the man just smiled even more, his expression becoming shark-like as the predatory glint returned to the woman’s eyes. 

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, Dr Sandburg. Your Acting Head of Department knows of our visit, and knows what to expect. All you need to do now is listen while we explain what is expected of you.” 

Visibly stunned at the man’s reply, Blair slumped in his seat, for once bereft of the words which usually came so naturally to him. This couldn’t be happening. It was some sort of joke. Had to be! 

Wasn’t it? 

It wasn’t long before he realised that it was no such thing as the man resumed his explanation. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Brendan Delaney of the Delaney Corporation. We haven’t met formally, but I have donated considerable sums recently to the University. I think I can safely say that both Chancellor Edwards and Dean Rothschild are more than satisfied with my contributions thus far, and are happily anticipating more very soon. 

“And this is Sentinel Alex Barnes, the Head of my personal Security team,” he added, turning briefly to exchange a knowing glance with the woman in question. 

Eyes flicking from one to the other, Blair realised that he now recognised Delaney from the many high profile events the man had attended, which were covered so voraciously by the media. They hadn’t actually met in person before, but Blair was aware that Delaney had attended several of the type of university fundraisers that he was usually dragged to, and remembered hearing about the generous sums of money the man had already donated. It would undoubtedly make him a firm favourite with the avaricious Chancellor Edwards, because that woman’s whole _raison d’être_ was to fill Rainier’s coffers to bursting point. 

“Look, I’m sure everyone is very grateful for your generosity, Mr Delaney, but I don’t see what that has to do with me. And as for the Guide thing, everyone knows that I have declared myself as off the market as far as bonding is concerned. I’ve never been on the official Guide Placement database, and never intend to be. My work is here, teaching anthropology and helping others understand about Sentinels and Guides.” 

In response, Delaney leaned forward in his seat and fixed Blair with a cold and piercing stare. And Blair was in no doubt that he was now seeing the ruthless and hard-nosed plutocrat that lurked beneath the suave exterior. 

“Oh, but it has everything to do with you, Dr Sandburg. You see, Alex here needs the best Guide available, and that Guide is you. I have already explained to your Dean of Studies and everyone else who needs to know that you are going to take an immediate sabbatical to do some vital research work for me. They have already been very well compensated for the inconvenience of losing their hard-working young professor, and fully understand what an opportunity it is for you even though they are undoubtedly sorry to see you go. 

“On the other hand, they positively salivated over the prospect of my financing the proposed new sports complex, so I think they’ll live with the disappointment. 

“So, get your things together, Dr Sandburg, and come with us. I’ll arrange for your office and your apartment to be cleared and your possessions to be packed up and stored within the next couple of days.” 

By now Blair was blazing mad, even though he knew he had little chance of escaping this madman and his equally crazy female companion. 

“Oh I don’t _think_ so, man! What the hell do you mean by threatening me like this? I don’t care how much you’ve poured into Rainier’s development fund; you can’t just buy _me_ like some sort of _commodity!_ And without even asking me first! Why the hell would I want to work for you? I told you already. I’m a teacher, first and foremost, and a dedicated scientist and anthropologist, and that’s what I intend to stay. I’m _not_ bonding with _anyone,_ and I’m _not_ working for some corporation, OK?” 

With a put-upon sigh, Delaney addressed the incandescent young man patiently, as if addressing a child. 

“Oh dear, I’d hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, and you’d accept my offer without further persuasion, but I see now that that was too much to hope for. 

“Now, this is what’s going to happen. You will come with us now, and you will be accommodated most comfortably in my property on Cascade Heights for the foreseeable future. In return for my generosity to both yourself and Rainier, you will agree to bond with Alex here, and remain as her Guide for as long as she needs you. And you will do so willingly, because any defiance on your part will mean that serious harm will befall your only close relation. Your mother, Naomi Sandburg.” 

The shock and stunned disbelief on Blair’s expressive face was plain to see, and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times before he could respond. And when he did, his voice was low and harsh with disgust and horror. 

“No. No! I don’t believe you! How could you…how could you possibly be able to do such a thing! No one, not even me, can keep track of Naomi all the time. She’s always on the move man. You’re lying!” 

Delaney was through with being reasonable. Sandburg was trying his patience, and he had more important things to do with his time than persuade an obstinate young nobody to accept his fate. His expression now as cruel and predatory as Alex’s, he pulled two items from his inner coat pocket. The first was a plain envelope which he threw down on the desk in front of Blair. 

“You don’t seem to realise just how long my reach is, _Professor_ , or how powerful I am. Take a look at these pictures, boy, and see just how serious I am!” 

Blair did as he was told, his hands visibly trembling as he shook out a series of three photographs, obviously taken in sequence. The first showed his mom, smiling at something over her shoulder as she descended a wooden staircase, which Blair recognised as one leading to the beach at Big Sur, one of Naomi’s favourite locations. The second caught her mid-flight as she tumbled down the lower section of the staircase, a look of horror frozen on her face, and the third showed her lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom, surrounded by worried bystanders. 

“No!” Blair whispered again, his face pale with shock. “This can’t be! These aren’t real!” 

A second later a cell phone was thrown down in front of him, and Delaney’s harsh voice rang in his ears. 

“No? Well, just you ring her, and ask her! You’ll find she’s where you think she is. But don’t try and warn her. Or you’ll both pay the price!” And by now Blair had no reason to believe that the man was bluffing. 

Shakily, he punched in the usual contact number for Naomi when she was staying in Big Sur, his knee jiggling nervously as he waited for her to pick up. 

When she replied, he noticed immediately that there was something a little off about her voice, even though she seemed as cheerful as normal. 

“Blair? Sweetie, is that you? How lovely to hear from you! Are you OK, Sweetie?” 

“Uh…hi Naomi. Um…yes, I’m fine Mom. Just wondering how you were? I mean, we haven’t spoken for a while.” 

“Oh, I’m fine too, baby. Well, almost!” and she chuckled gently. “Now, don’t get all bent out of shape, Blair, because I’m thinking that Moonflower’s been in touch hasn’t she? In spite of the fact that I asked her not to! I’m fine, really. Just fell down a few silly steps is all. A few bruises and a sprained wrist. So stop worrying, OK?” 

Blair didn’t attempt to deny her assumption, as it gave him a reasonable excuse for the call, but he felt a cold chill seep through his veins as she unwittingly corroborated Delaney’s claim. The evil man’s reach was long indeed, and Blair knew for sure that he would keep Naomi under observation – and under threat - for as long as necessary. 

Realising that he needed to say something, he forced himself to sound normal as he scolded her gently. “I’m glad to hear it, Naomi. I was worried that you’d been badly hurt, so be more careful in future, huh? I don’t like shocks like that, you hear?” And although his chuckle sounded forced to his ears, it seemed to have the desired effect on his mom. 

“Oh, you! I hear you, baby. You know I wouldn’t do anything to worry you on purpose, Sweetie! And I promise to be more careful in future. Now, Marcus and Abigail have arrived to take me out to lunch, so I have to finish for now. Take care, and stop worrying, Sweetie! Love you!” 

“Love you too, Mom,” Blair whispered, and as the connection was broken, he couldn’t prevent the fat tear that escaped to roll unheeded down his cheek. 

He was screwed, and he knew it.  


\----------------------------------------  


A few minutes later, Jenny, Blair’s student helper watched worriedly as her favourite teacher walked down the corridor away from his office, flanked by a very smart and business-like couple, and closely followed by a third, who looked like the sort of professional bodyguard she had seen on TV news reports and in action movies. Although both the man and the woman beside Blair looked cool and unconcerned, Blair himself seemed distraught, so much so that he didn’t even register Jenny’s presence, head down-bent and his troubled eyes fixed firmly on the floor ahead of him. 

She tracked the small group’s exit from the building, and stood for a moment, uncertain as to what she should do next. She instinctively wanted to run after Blair and ask if she could offer any help, but the steely glance the bodyguard type had sent her in passing quickly dissuaded her. 

Worrying her lip in consternation, she turned instead to make for Dr Robertson’s office. As the Acting Head of the Anthropology Department he should be able to tell her what was going on. If only Dr Stoddard was here! He’d fix things, she just knew it! But he was away on an extended expedition in an isolated region of Papua New Guinea, so there was nothing he could do from there….  


\-------------------------------------  


**Some months later, Alex Barnes’ suite, Midas Manor:**  


Her movements languid and cat-like, Alex sat up in bed and casually stretched her arms above her head. Gloriously naked, she almost purred in satisfaction as she took stock of her present condition. Her senses were humming in perfect synchronicity, and her body tingled with well-being, just as she had come to expect after a full and rigorous sexual bonding. She was well aware that once again she had left it rather too long before bonding, but she had always preferred to work alone rather than have to deal with tripping over a Guide at every turn, especially one as reluctant as her present Guide. It was therefore very rare that she took Blair out with her on duty, which made the need to reconnect physically more urgent than would be the case with a normal pairing who worked and lived together virtually every day. But it was her decision, and so far she was managing quite satisfactorily. 

Reaching out, she ran her hand over the foot lying beside her, and gently grasped the shapely ankle before turning to view the body to which it was attached. Blair lay on his back, as naked as she and equally sated and well-used, but as usual, his face was turned away, and he refused to look at her unless commanded to do so. Her mood darkening, she took a few moments to scan her Guide, not altogether pleased with what she saw. Blair was certainly attractive enough, even if he wasn’t her usual type, being short and compact rather than big and buff as were her preferred lovers. But it was definitely no hardship to have sex with him. He had always performed more than adequately, grounding her and soothing her senses with admirable competence, and, Sentinel that she was, she knew exactly how to use his body against him in order to gain maximum pleasure for herself. And this time it looked like she had gone a little too far. 

Pursing her lips, a slight frown line appeared between her brows as she noted the many finger-shaped bruises on his arms and shoulders, and several new bite marks on his neck and torso, one of which had actually broken the skin, so that a tiny trickle of blood seeped from the wound. Reaching out, she dabbed her finger in the liquid, and sucked it into her mouth, enjoying the burst of Blair-essence that teased her taste buds. She knew that there would be bloody scratches on his back also, even though he hadn’t uttered a sound during the whole sexual act. Not voluntarily, anyway. 

But from the very beginning when she had first taken him, she had been fully aware that he was doing everything under extreme duress. He hadn’t fought her, knowing how dire the repercussions might be for his mother, but when she had tried to probe his mind, she was fully aware of his self-disgust and hatred for what was being demanded of him. At first she had thought it amusing, and had relished the challenge of subduing him by force, both mentally and physically. But by now he had learned to mask his emotions, powerful empath that he was, and all he allowed her to see was a blank field, devoid of anything but the faint undercurrent of resignation and reluctant submission. She knew he was capable of being strong and feisty as well as caring and nurturing, and that this continuing passive resistance was anything but normal behaviour for such a complex character, but it was what it was, and there didn’t seem to be anything she could do about it. 

A small part of her thought it was a shame, and deep inside she longed to find out just how exhilarating a mutually desired coupling would be with a Guide as gifted and passionate as Blair should be. She even fancied occasionally that, in another life, she could actually learn to love him, which certainly had never happened before with her previous Guides. Of the three she had acquired previously; two women and one man; none of them had had more than the barest physical attraction for her, and when she had forced herself on them, none of them had been able to withstand the power of her mind or meet her demands. Quickly tiring of their pitiful mewling, she had fried their brains and discarded them without further thought. She neither knew nor cared if they had perished or survived, eking out a miserable existence in some asylum. 

But Blair was different. Strong, intelligent and resilient, she needed him whether he liked it or not, and she had no intention of ever letting him go. An added bonus was his comprehensive knowledge of the bond and of all things Sentinel and Guide related, and as she knew for certain that his integrity as a scientist was never in doubt, she was happy for him to test her regularly – as long as the tests were non-intrusive, at least – because she invariably benefited from the results. 

It irritated her on occasion that communication between them was generally limited to basic necessities such as important instructions and the exchange of relevant scientific information, especially as she knew that Blair was more forthcoming with that muscle-bound simpleton Billy, his usual guard, than with her, but that was Blair’s choice. It wasn’t as if he was allowed to fraternise with anyone else in the Manor anyway. 

All in all, she had to admit that she was proud of the fact that he belonged to her, and her alone. 

But Heaven help either him or his mother if ever he dared to betray her. 

Her expression now one of wry exasperation, Alex slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Totally self-centred, she told herself she didn’t really care about Blair’s sensibilities as long as he continued to function for her as a Guide, and satisfied her sexual needs. But neither was she aware of the look of pure hatred the young man directed at her departing back.  


\--------------------------------------  


As the bathroom door closed behind her, Blair released the breath he was holding in a gusty sigh, and rolled his head to stare up at the ceiling, his face gradually relaxing from the unaccustomed grimace that had distorted his attractive features. Unaccustomed until recently that was, and the expression was replaced by a wry, self-deprecating half-smirk as he contemplated how much his life – and he himself – had changed. Blair had always been an optimistic, cheerful, glass-half-full kinda guy. Even at his most deflated and disappointed moments, he had never actually hated anyone before with such frightening intensity. He had always tried to follow Naomi’s example, looking for the good in everyone. 

But he had learned to truly hate Alex. The aberration that called herself ‘Sentinel’. Not _his_ Sentinel. Never his. They may be bonded, and she certainly considered him to belong to her alone, but since the bond was forced, and definitely not consensual, he was nothing but an unwilling chattel. 

Biting his lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape, he rolled slowly to his side, cataloguing the new aches and pains in his abused body. Once again Alex had left it almost too long before returning to the Manor from wherever she’d been working to get her grounding ‘fix’, and had been even more feral than usual. The bites, scratches and bruises hurt for sure, but not as much as the pain in his soul as he had been forced to satisfy her demands. She seemed to enjoy inflicting a certain amount of pain on him, just because she could. And because she knew he wouldn’t retaliate. 

Because he would retaliate under anything approaching normal circumstances. He wasn’t into pain, although he had friends who were. That was their choice, it was cool, and he didn’t judge. But it wasn’t his scene by any means, and it was galling to have to lie there and take it. There was no alternative, though. Even if sometimes when the agony of self-disgust got too much and he was tempted to provoke Alex enough into actually killing him, he knew he couldn’t do it for Naomi’s sake. As long as that bastard Delaney had the means to get to her, Blair was trapped. 

In a way, he supposed, it could have been worse. At least Alex didn’t expect him to work alongside her, doing whatever shitty stuff Delaney asked of her. He didn’t have to endure her close proximity 24/7, even if it meant suffering the consequences of what prolonged separation meant for both Sentinel and Guide. True, the symptoms Alex suffered from the gradual loss of sensory control meant that she was far more aggressive with Blair when she claimed him during the bond, but as far as he was concerned, the pain of weakening empathic barriers was preferable to being forced to submit to her excessive demands on a more regular basis. 

But he so missed his friends, his colleagues and his students – even the indifferent ones. He was gregarious by nature, and here he might as well be a ghost. No one but Billy interacted with him, because it wasn’t in their best interest even if they wanted to. Alex made sure of that. 

And as far as Delaney was concerned, Blair was of no more importance than his employee’s pet; a necessary, if annoying encumbrance rather like a seeing-eye dog. 

Sitting up slowly, Blair heard the shower turn on, and knew that only too soon Alex would return and lead him into the bathroom. She would smile at him in fake apology, and treat his wounds, and they would run through the results of his latest tests as if nothing untoward had happened, for all the world as if they were friends. 

He sighed again, fighting the urge to scream out loud in denial. If the goddess decreed that he had to bond, why couldn’t it have been to a Sentinel of his choice? One with whom he could share mutual respect and friendship even if not actual love? Male or female, he wasn’t picky either way. It was the person, not the package that mattered after all, and he had never considered himself to be that great of a catch anyhow. 

But it wasn’t to be. He was here, and that was that. _Suck it up, Sandburg!_

He couldn’t have known that very soon another Sentinel was about to make his life even more complicated, but such was Fate.  


\---------------------------------------------  


Barely forty eight hours later, Blair was in a flat spin, struggling to keep an almighty panic attack at bay while he roundly chastised himself for his stupidity in even fantasising about another Sentinel. Because just an hour ago he had encountered one here in this very house, and he was shaken to the core. _Be careful what you wish for, idiot!_

The day had started badly when Blair had dragged himself unwillingly out of bed in order to enter the most recent of Alex’s test results into his laptop’s database, only to find that he seemed to have lost his notebook. He knew he’d had it just a day or so earlier because he’d shown it to Alex after their bonding session, but now he couldn’t seem to find it anywhere. Luckily, Alex wasn’t at the Manor right now, having left shortly afterwards to do some other bit of undoubtedly dirty work for Delaney, but he dreaded what she would do once she found out about his carelessness. These particular results related to the latest work they’d carried out on her sensory range, and were needed for comparison to the on-going series of tests she had insisted he perform on her, seeing as they all seemed to indicate that she was growing ever stronger now she had a real Guide. The fact that the tests could easily be repeated wouldn’t make any difference to Alex. It was just another excuse for her to punish her Guide. Something that happened only too often, whether deserved or not. 

_Shit, shit, shit! She’s going to beat the crap out of me! Just like she did when I didn’t enter the data quickly enough for her that other time! I’m dead! Or worse still, Naomi might soon be!_

He was in the process of pretty much turning the suite upside down when Billy arrived, carrying Blair’s usual breakfast tray. 

Closing the door behind him, the muscled giant frowned in perplexity as he surveyed the mess. 

“You OK, Dr Sandburg? What’s goin’ on? Ms Barnes is gonna be real pissed with you if you’ve bust her room now, isn’t she?” 

Blair whipped around in shock, not having heard Billy arrive, his expression one of surprise and fear as he stammered out, “Shit, Billy! Give me a heart attack why don’t you? Look, man, this isn’t what you think. I’ve lost my notebook, and Alex is going to kill me if she finds out. What am I going to do? Please don’t tell on me, man. I’ve just got to find it. I’ll clean up after, I promise!” 

Placing the tray carefully on the table beside the door, Billy approached his charge, unsure of how to react. When he had been called in to Mister Delaney’s office, he had been instructed to take charge of the newly-arrived Dr Sandburg. The Boss told him to keep the young man safe and unmolested by any others in the household, but had also given permission for Billy to use whatever means necessary to keep him quiet and under control. The Boss had only stipulated that Dr Sandburg wasn’t to be permanently damaged or disfigured, or Billy would pay for the mistake. 

Immediately afterwards, Ms Barnes had reiterated the same instructions, but while Billy wouldn’t care to cross the Boss, nosirree, he definitely wouldn’t want to piss off Ms Barnes. That chick was _scary_ , and there was no way he’d upset her! 

Having said that, although Billy wasn’t the brightest candle in the candelabra, he had come to like Dr Sandburg. The young man didn’t talk down to him like he was an idiot, and treated him with respect, so that when Billy had had to use force on occasion to back up his orders, he had felt bad for doing it. 

His somewhat bovine features creased in thought, Billy reached out to still Blair’s movements with a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“S’OK, Dr Sandburg. I won’t tell on you as long as you clean up this mess. But are you sure you had that book with you all the time? I’m just thinking that yesterday you wanted to visit Mister Delaney’s library so you could look up sumthin on the internet, so mebbe you had the book with you then? Just a thought, man.” 

And Blair’s face had broken out into a grateful smile. “Shit, Billy, you’re a star! You could be right, and I sure hope you are! Look, if you don’t mind, let me grab something decent to wear, then we can go downstairs and continue the search. 

“And if I find that book, I’m going to owe you, big fella. Big time!” 

A short time later, having ascertained that Delaney was still occupied in his office upstairs, Blair had suddenly veered off towards the downstairs reception room, where unbeknown to him, Jim Ellison was waiting more or less patiently for his interview. 

“Sorry, Billy, but can I just have a quick look in here first before we hit the library?” and he had pushed open the door as he continued to address his rather perplexed minder. 

“Look, Billy, I’m sorry, man, but I think I might have left it in here instead. Alex is going to have a cow when I tell her I’ve lost my latest test results, man! Just let me check this room out first, OK?” 

“You sure, Dr Sandburg? ‘Cos I don’t remember you having your notebook with you when you were here yesterday. You know what’ll happen if you can’t find it.” 

“I know, Billy. I _know!_ Shit, last time I couldn’t walk straight for a week! That’s why I need to….” 

And that’s when he had become aware of Jim’s presence, and had nearly had a melt-down on the spot. He had instantly recognised the man as a Sentinel, and a gorgeous specimen at that. And the Guide knew instinctively that he wasn’t bonded, either. Although seated, Blair knew he had to be tall, and his buff physique was complemented by the elegant suit. His chiselled features were classically handsome, and the cool, ice blue eyes seemed to look right into Blair’s soul. Physically, at least, he was everything Blair could have dreamed of in a mate, but if he was here to meet Delaney, then he was very likely every bit as morally compromised as Alex. And if he was here about a job, Blair was in deep shit. Two Sentinels in Delaney’s employ could only lead to trouble. And as Alex’s bonded Guide, Blair just knew he was in for a world of hurt. His Sentinel was already jealously possessive of him, and the presence of another sniffing around Blair was going to send her territorial imperative through the roof. And what the consequences would be for him, the goddess only knew. 

Hurriedly making his excuses, he made his escape even as his over-active imagination began to conjure up the very worst scenarios he could come up with. He was so upset that he didn’t even really register picking up the misplaced notebook, which was sitting on a table in the library in plain sight. In the light of the potential disaster Blair could foresee, a few missing test results would pale into insignificance anyway. 

Back in his room and alone again; he paced up and down nervously for what seemed like an age before settling onto the bed, intending to meditate for a while in order to find his centre. After a prolonged session of running through every soothing mantra he could remember, he finally calmed enough to think straight once again. Roundly chastising himself for his over-reaction, he told himself firmly not to borrow trouble. The other Sentinel might have been visiting for a completely innocent reason after all, and it was only because Blair had been exposed to far too much wickedness in the last few months that he had become such a cynic. 

_Yeah, that’s the ticket. Not everything has to turn out to be a nightmare. Stay cool, man. There are good things still going on in the world outside of Midas Manor, and you’re just worrying over nothing…._

He was so wrong.  


\------------------------------------------  


Just twenty four hours later, Blair found out the hard way just how wrong he’d been to look on the bright side. Huddled in the corner of Alex’s bedroom, naked, bruised and abused, he was both terrified that there was more to follow, and inwardly furious. Furious at Alex for her extreme jealousy, furious that Delaney had hired another Sentinel without apparently thinking through the possible ramifications, and furious that the other Sentinel had had the effrontery to accept the offer. 

Although he had no idea as to what transpired between Delaney and Alex when she returned from her assignment that morning, he sure found out quickly enough how her reaction affected him personally. She had stormed into her suite; face twisted in rage, and had immediately grabbed Blair to her, sniffing him for any trace of contact with the interloper. Tearing off his clothing despite his protests, she had thrown him onto the bed, demanding that he link with her immediately so she could discern just how much he knew about the new recruit. 

Fully aware that she would easily tell if he was lying, he opened his mind to her and allowed her to see exactly what he had learned, in the somewhat vain hope that she would realise that he had done nothing wrong, and that the brief encounter had been purely accidental. 

Unfortunately it hadn’t been enough to convince her. 

“You wanted him! Didn’t you? _Didn’t you!_ You treacherous little shit! I can feel it in your mind! I’ll teach you who you belong to. Me! That’s who! You’re going to bond with me now, and I’ll show you exactly what I’ll do to you if you ever dare betray me!” 

What followed made the previous bonding seem tame by comparison. Despite Blair’s protestations of innocence, she didn’t want to know, and hit him again and again until he collapsed beneath her. This time sheer instinctive self-preservation made him fight back for a change, fear for Naomi notwithstanding, but it only made Alex more determined to subdue him. In fact, in retrospect Blair was sure that she actually enjoyed the extra challenge because it made his inevitable submission all the sweeter. 

And when it was done, she stalked around the room in unmistakable triumph. A large, feral jungle cat in all its glory. And there was nothing Blair could do about it but look on in dismay. 

After a while, her adrenaline buzz faded somewhat, and she paused to actually look at her Guide. Blair was pale and drawn, and the new tapestry of bruises was already beginning to show, overlying the ones inflicted only days previously. She frowned angrily. Perhaps she had over-reacted after all. She hadn’t intended to mark her Guide up so much, especially his face, which was something she’d never done before. But this time, the side of Blair’s jaw was already beginning to swell, one eye was already half closed, and his lip was bleeding where his teeth had cut it. Furthermore, sentinel hearing could make out the tiny sounds of cracked ribs on the left hand side of his battered body, cradled protectively by his right arm curled around his torso. 

Sighing softly, her lips pursed as she continued to study him, she finally murmured, “You hate me, don’t you, Guide? But it doesn’t have to be like this. If you could only come to me willingly…” 

But the obstinacy was clear to see on Blair’s face, despite the fear and pain, and she knew he was far from broken. Shaking her head in exasperation, she moved towards him, intending to check him over thoroughly, unsurprised when he flinched automatically away from her touch. It was a shame, she thought. Maybe it would have been nice to have a friendly and cooperative Guide, but if she couldn’t have that, then she’d make do with what she had. And be grateful that he was such a talented pet. And then again, she would undoubtedly tire very quickly of another whining, mild-mannered ninny, just like she had before. 

Ignoring his minute winces as she ran her hands over his body, she grimaced as she felt the tell-tale heat from the cracked ribs. There were two of them, and although not broken, they were going to hurt like a son of a bitch. 

“I’m going to call Delaney’s tame physician,” she murmured conversationally. “I think you’ll benefit from stronger painkillers than I have here. Whether you like it or not, I need you in good enough shape to carry out your duties. But whenever that other _unbonded_ is here,” and she made the word sound like a curse, “you’ll remain locked in this suite under guard. Especially if I’m not around to protect you. I won’t have him sniffing around you. Not if he wants to live!” she ended in a snarl. 

Getting smoothly to her feet, she reached for her silky robe and pulled it on to cover her nakedness as she walked to the door. Opening it to reveal Billy, who had been sitting on a chair in the corridor outside, awaiting her orders, she snapped her fingers peremptorily. 

“Get inside and watch Dr Sandburg. I’m going to call Dr Mansfield once I’ve had a shower, so you can make yourself useful getting my Guide into bed. Hurry up!” 

And Billy jumped to his feet with alacrity, partly because you didn’t disobey Ms Barnes if you wanted to keep your manhood intact, and partly because he was concerned for his charge. He’d heard worrying noises issuing from within the room, and he wanted to see for himself that Dr Sandburg was OK. 

As Alex shut the bathroom door behind her, Billy hurried over to where Blair slumped tiredly against the bed, eyes closed as he tried to breathe through the pain. 

“You OK, Dr Sandburg? Let me help you into bed. Shit, Doc. She sure did a number on you this time!” 

Squatting down beside Blair, he reached out and took the smaller body in his powerful arms, trying to be as gentle as possible even though Blair moaned softly from the movement. Depositing his burden carefully on the bed, he tucked the sheets around the young man’s body, all the while watching worriedly for Blair’s reactions. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Doc opened his eyes and tried to smile. 

“It’s OK, Billy. Looks worse than it is, although I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt!” and he snickered softly before wincing again as the cracked ribs protested the action. 

“I’ll be fine once the doc’s checked me over, so don’t worry,” and he reached out with a shaky hand to pat Billy’s muscled forearm, wanting to reassure the other man. 

“I hope so, Dr Sandburg. I surely do,” replied his minder, and both men watched Alex warily as she emerged from the bathroom and crossed to the telephone, both of them united in their fear and dislike of the beautiful female Sentinel. 

And Alex was so self-assured and confident of her superiority; she remained supremely indifferent to such worthless and inconsequential emotions.  


\------------------------------------------------  


At around the same time as Blair was being checked over by Delaney’s physician, Jim Ellison was bringing Simon Banks up to speed with his progress so far. They had arranged to meet at a secluded spot in the Cascade National Forest, and Jim had driven there using a circuitous route to make sure he wasn’t being followed. Arriving at the prearranged location, Jim had once more utilised the small metal jack in his pocket to ground himself as he carefully extended his other senses one by one. Sight, hearing and smell told him that they were alone; the nearest human presence being at least a mile away and heading off down the trail in the opposite direction. 

Satisfied that they were secure, he strode forward to shake his boss’ hand. 

“Hey, Captain. Good to see you. It seems like a long time,” and he grinned unaffectedly as the bigger man returned his handshake warmly. 

“Yeah, know what you mean, Jim. Even though it’s only been a couple of weeks or so since you stormed out of the bullpen, the place just isn’t the same. I guess it suits some folks – the ones you pissed off, deliberately or otherwise – but I can’t get used to just how quiet it is!” and he chuckled wryly as Jim raised a sardonic eyebrow. 

“Huh! Can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not, boss. We’ll have to see what happens when this gig’s over, I guess. That’s assuming I’ll be allowed back!” 

“No doubt about that, Jim. But first things first. Congratulations on getting noticed so quickly by our friend Delaney. Got to say it was a nice surprise when you told me you’d already been offered a job, but as to the other stuff, do you think it’s going to complicate matters very much?” 

When Jim had contacted his captain to arrange the meet, using an untraceable cell phone, he had asked Simon to find out as much as he could about Alex Barnes and her Guide, Dr Sandburg. He had done a fair bit of clandestine investigation himself, trawling the internet, but without access to PD resources and databases his options were limited. 

“Well, it could do, Simon. Although I’m hoping I can keep a relatively low profile when the other Sentinel’s around, the fact that she has a bonded Guide could make thing tricky. I just don’t think Delaney knows yet what a potential hornet’s nest he’s stirred up by taking me on board, so I’m going to have to hurry things along as much as I can. Like most folks, he has no real notion of Sentinel and Guide dynamics. 

“I know I’ve worked with other bonded pairs before in the Department and in the military, but I’ve generally kept my distance where possible, so as not to provoke a territorial response in the other Sentinel. And the fact that I’ve always made it clear that I’m not interested in their Guide has helped. But if Barnes is the sort of quasi-sentinel that I think she is, she’s probably going to react much more aggressively. Particularly because her Guide’s so obviously talented in his own right. And attractive too. 

“Shit, Simon! For the first time ever, I’ve finally met a Guide I could actually see myself bonding with, and he’s taken!” and Jim shook his head in frustration, his expression one of disappointment and no little self-deprecation. 

Frowning in sympathetic response to his friend and subordinate’s words, Simon took Jim’s arm as he spoke, leading the other man towards a convenient fallen tree. 

“Hell, Jim, nothing’s easy for you, is it? Look, let’s make ourselves comfortable, and you can tell me what you know about this Dr Sandburg. Then I’ll fill you in on what I’ve found out also, and bring you up to speed about our Ms Barnes. I have to say the Feds were pretty cooperative for once with what they have on her, and Brewster in particular pricked his ears up at your information. Taking her down with Delaney would be a real bonus as far as he’s concerned. 

“So, tell me about this Guide.” 

Sitting next to Simon, Jim leaned his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him as he stared disconsolately at the ground for a moment before raising his head and offering Simon a rueful half-smirk. 

“Apart from the fact that he’s a strong empath and as sexy as hell?” he began with a grimace. “As soon as I heard his name, I knew I’d heard it before. It had to be the same Dr Sandburg all Sentinels and Guides know something about even if they don’t know him in person. He’s recognised as one of the leading authorities on all things Sentinel-related, and particularly specialises in the role of the Guide. Because I’ve never wanted a Guide, I’ve not really had cause to read much of his stuff, and know very little about his in-depth research, but I know a lot of pairs that hang on his every word. But how the hell he’s ended up at Delaney’ place I don’t know. It can’t be for any good reason.” 

“You’re probably right, Jim,” Simon offered, patting Jim’s knee consolingly. “Let me tell you what I’ve learned, all right? I went to Rainier as you suggested, and did some snooping. And I had the luck to run into Sandburg’s Head of Department, Dr Eli Stoddard. And let me tell you, he was only too pleased to tell me all he could. He’s only recently returned from some anthropological trip or other to Papua New Guinea, and was very obviously upset about Sandburg’s absence. 

“Anyhow, according to Stoddard, Blair Sandburg is some kind of super genius. Started at Rainier at barely sixteen, Bachelor’s by nineteen and Masters by twenty one. Apparently Stoddard was his mentor, and encouraged him to specialise in Guide lore. Kid got his doctorate a year or so ago, was granted tenure, then disappeared. 

“Stoddard understood that Brendan Delaney had approached the Acting Head of Department, Chancellor Edwards and the Dean of Studies among others and offered them a substantial sum of money to allow Sandburg to take an immediate, open-ended sabbatical to do some important but unspecified research for his corporation. Needless to say they were more interested in the financial incentive than in Sandburg’s welfare, or even the research in question, so when he walked off campus nothing more was done until Stoddard returned, and started making waves. 

“But there’s nothing he can do. Sandburg’s unreachable, locked away and incommunicado in Midas Manor whether voluntarily or not. And you say he’s bonded to Barnes? Poor kid!” and he shook his head in unfeigned sorrow before continuing. 

“Anyhow, regarding Alex Barnes. Aka Alicia Bannister, Anna Brown and God only knows how many other aliases. Now she’s a real piece of work. Wanted by the Feds and Interpol on suspicion of being involved in many criminal activities ranging from theft to assassination and everything in between, but so far she’s managed to elude capture and/or prosecution. Seems to have a lot of friends in high – or should I say – low places. Not much is known about her early life, but as you already know, her senses are all heightened to Alpha strength; she’s highly intelligent, cunning, beautiful and completely amoral. Until fairly recently, her regular partner in crime was one Carl Hettinger, but around two years ago he was found dead - strangled - in their hotel room in New Mexico, with no sign of Alex. Brewster assumes that the partnership had gone sour, and she cut her losses. He also reckons that she’s had several Guides before, but apparently none of them have survived her demands.” 

“That figures,” interjected Jim disdainfully. “A Sentinel with that sort of sensory strength would easily burn out an incompatible empath if they didn’t use some restraint. And it sounds as if she’s the type who wouldn’t care as long as she gets what she wants. Poor bastards!” he added sadly. “No wonder she jumped at the chance of grabbing one of the highest ranked Guides around. It’d take someone with that sort of ability to have any chance of dealing with her.” 

Nodding in sorrowful agreement, Simon continued with his tale. 

“Anyhow, shortly afterwards she hooked up with our friend the BAD man, and she seems to have become Delaney’s favourite enforcer. If you heard right about Micky Muldoon’s demise, then I think you can safely assume that it was Barnes who questioned then despatched him. But as usual, she’s about as Teflon-coated as her boss. No evidence, and no witnesses, because no one’s going to risk ratting on either of them. 

“And as regards Dr Sandburg, I think he was just taken because he was the right guy in the wrong place at the wrong time. There’s no evidence that he has any link to anything more criminal than a peaceful protest march or two in his youth. In fact, from what I understand, he’s considered to be one of the gentlest and most easy-going of men, according to his students. But as we now know, he is also a top-rated empath and Guide, and as such, just what Barnes needed. 

“So, that’s what I can tell you so far. How are you going to play this?” and the dark eyes that met Jim’s were full of genuine concern. 

Jim looked away, staring into the distance for long moments while he digested all Simon’s information and planned an appropriate course of action. Simon waited patiently, knowing that his friend would have plenty to take into consideration, but also certain that Jim would do the right thing. 

After a few more minutes, Jim turned to meet Simon’s expectant gaze again. 

“Thanks for all the info, Simon. It has given me pause for thought, as I had no idea as to just how dangerous Barnes is. I’ll definitely be on my guard, but you can bet I’ll be keeping a close eye on her because if Delaney’s up to no good, she’ll no doubt be one of the first to know. It’s too early as yet for me to expect to be included in anything of any interest to you. I have to earn his trust first. But if I can gather enough information in the meantime to implicate the pair of them, you’ll be the first to know.” 

What he didn’t say was that he also fully intended to rescue the handsome young Dr Sandburg from that bitch’s clutches as soon as he could, hopefully to claim the Guide for himself, but he was well aware that he had to complete his primary mission first, and Simon didn’t need to be concerned that Jim’s attention would be distracted in any way. 

Clapping Jim on the shoulder, Simon answered with somewhat forced heartiness, “Fair enough, Jim. I’ve every confidence in you. If there’s any dirt to be found in Midas Manor, you’ll be the one to find it. Just you take care of yourself, and keep in touch.” 

“You got it, Captain!” 

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, the two men returned to their respective vehicles and headed back to Cascade, both deep in thought and focussed on the much-desired downfall of Brendan Aloysius Delaney and his evil sidekick, Alex Barnes.  


\-------------------------------------  


**Part 2: The Best Laid Plans:**  


**Midas Manor, some weeks later:**  


Over the next few weeks, Jim fell into a fairly comfortable routine. With Delaney’s blessing, he checked over and overhauled the Manor’s security systems, which, although supposedly state-of-the-art, benefited from both his practical expertise and from improvements suggested by his sensory input. Delaney was highly impressed, and most appreciative as Jim’s value continued to rise in his estimation. 

At other times, he accompanied Delaney to various social and political gatherings as well as frequenting the Country Club on a regular basis. His role was a combination of bodyguard and companion, since Jim was a familiar face within many of the circles in which Delaney wished to move. And even if Jim’s ready acceptance was sometimes due more to his relationship to William Ellison rather than in his own right, the wannabe Mayoral candidate was content to use whatever means necessary to solidify his standing within Cascade’s polite society. 

However, despite his rapid integration into Delaney’s household and social inner circle, Jim was frustrated at his lack of progress where his boss’ criminal activities were concerned. Certainly he had had some success in using his senses to pick up a few titbits relating to various nefarious activities, but so far it was all small stuff, and nothing to warrant action at that time. Simon and Brewster needed something worthwhile before they considered mounting the sort of operation that would both blow Jim’s cover and take down their target for good. 

There was also the on-going tension between himself and Barnes to consider. When Delaney had formally introduced the pair, they had taken an instinctive, hackle-raising dislike to each other. Jim would have liked nothing better than to tackle the bitch on the spot, while Alex was strung so tightly that the faintest excuse for aggression would have tipped her over the edge. However, using every iota of his considerable willpower, Jim had managed to control his own reactions admirably, remaining superficially cool, calm and collected, and thus impressing Delaney greatly. And once Delaney had dismissed Alex, not without obvious disapproval, Jim had taken pains to reassure his boss that as far as he was concerned, the situation was manageable. He did reiterate, however, that he had no intention of trespassing on Barnes’ territory or, more specifically, interfering with her Guide. And he left it to Delaney to make his own decisions about how he would utilise his resources to his best advantage. After all, the last thing Jim wanted was for Delaney to get rid of Barnes yet. At least, not before Jim had acquired her Guide for himself. 

The trouble was that so far Jim had had virtually no contact with the Guide in question. Although he automatically used his senses to seek out and monitor the young professor’s location and condition whenever he entered the Manor, he was never allowed to approach the Guide. If Alex was out working, Sandburg was confined to her suite, with no one but his minder for company. Jim felt truly sorry for the young man, reduced as he was to virtual solitary confinement, especially since Jim well knew that it had gotten far more restrictive due to his own presence. 

But as far as he was concerned, even at a distance the Guide had a noticeable impact on Jim’s own well-being. As soon as he approached the Manor, he felt a lightening of spirit, and his senses certainly approved of the remote but distinctive grounding touch emanating from the empath, even if it was unintentional on Sandburg’s part. His control was better than it had ever been, and he had cause to consider how much better yet it would be if he was to bond with such a talented Guide. 

And he did intend to bond with Sandburg. As soon as he could get rid of the Barnes bitch, he would take the Guide into his custody. Sure, it might not be the young man’s first choice, but once his bond with Barnes was broken, he would need to bond with another strong Sentinel, and quickly. And as far as Jim was concerned, that Sentinel was him. They could work out the details of their partnership once Blair was safe and under his roof. 

In the meantime, Jim had to be content with an infrequent glimpse of his prey on the rare occasions when Blair was allowed out of his room in Alex’s company. And at those times, Jim’s own self-control would be stretched to the very limit as he detected the tell-tale signs of physical punishment on the smaller man’s face and body. On each occasion, Blair seemed to be ever more cowed and dispirited, and Jim wanted nothing more than to bundle him up and take him back to the loft. 

But he knew it was not yet the time, not if he was going to carry out his mission successfully. 

Then again, alone in bed with his troubled thoughts late at night, he couldn’t help but reflect that if Blair seemed to be in imminent danger of permanent injury, or worse still, death at Barnes’ hands, then to hell with the operation. Nothing would prevent Jim from riding to the rescue with all guns blazing. 

It was inevitable that at some point circumstances would conspire to bring them into closer contact, but it wasn’t a satisfactory encounter for either of them.  


\-----------------------------------------  


One Sunday morning when Jim was supposed to be enjoying a well-deserved day off, he received a call from the security centre at the Manor. He had been in the midst of a satisfying workout using the newly-acquired gym equipment to which he had recently treated himself, and he didn’t appreciate the interruption. However, he knew better than to ignore the summons, so he picked up the handset with marked reluctance. 

The caller was one of the more intelligent and trustworthy guards, and Jim knew he wouldn’t be calling without good reason. 

“Mr Ellison? Look, I’m real sorry to bother you at home, but it’s Aiden Gardner here. Part of the system’s locked out, and several of the perimeter cameras aren’t working. I’ve tried doing a re-boot, but no deal, and I can’t spot where the problem is. Our usual tech backup isn’t answering, and Mr Delaney’s out right now with Ms Barnes and his personal security detail, so I didn’t know who else to call….” 

The underlying anxiety in the man’s tone was easily detectable, so Jim sighed ruefully as he did his best to reassure him. 

“It’s OK, Aiden. I’ll come on in. I wasn’t doing anything important, and I doubt if the boss would appreciate the system being down for any length of time. I’ll be there in an hour, OK? Meanwhile, keep trying to see if you can locate the problem, and send the other guys out to do an extra foot patrol with the dogs, OK? Just in case.” 

“Yeah, thanks, Mr Ellison. Will do. See you shortly,” and Jim was hard put to quell his mischievous impulse to answer with the facetious response of _“Don’t call me ‘Shortly’….”_

In slightly less than an hour, Jim rolled up to the Manor’s gatehouse. Aiden Gardner was there to greet him, a relieved grin breaking out over his homely face. The somewhat portly, middle-aged man was capable enough at his job, and Jim knew he was innocent of any illicit activity on Delaney’s behalf, having received detailed background checks from either Simon or SAC Brewster on all personnel employed by Delaney in respect of basic home security. However, he wasn’t the brightest when it came to the security system’s more complex hard and software, so Jim knew he’d have to take care of the problem personally. Inwardly cursing the unreachable backup technician, Jim drove up to the main house and parked up. 

A short while later, Jim was in the control room, running a comprehensive check on each part of the system in turn. He knew he wasn’t the greatest when it came to actual IT skills, so hoped it was more of an electrical or mechanical failure rather than a software glitch. He was greatly relieved to find that that was indeed the case. He quickly isolated the specific circuit affected, and set about replacing the appropriate component. That done, he re-set the system, and grinned in relief and no little self-satisfaction when the monitors confirmed that everything was up and running again. 

The Duty Guard, who had been looking on with tangible anxiety, clapped him on the shoulder with an equally relieved smile. “Thanks, Mr Ellison! We were really worried for a bit there. Much appreciated!” 

“No problem, Frank. Look, I think I’ll do a complete check of both grounds and buildings before returning home, so can you let Gardner and the rest of the guys know I’ll be making the rounds?” 

“Sure thing, Mr Ellison,” Frank assured him cheerfully, and with an answering grin, Jim left the control room, intending to cover the house first. 

As he made his way up to the second floor, for once Jim was too distracted by his self-appointed task to seek out Sandburg as was his wont. He was therefore taken completely by surprise when he rounded the corner of the corridor leading to the main bedrooms, and came literally face to face with the young man. For a second, both men were frozen in shock, but an instant later, Blair reared back in horror. Jim automatically reached out to steady him with a hand on his arm, only to have the young man wrench himself free, to sprint back down the corridor as if the hounds of Hell were on his heels. 

For a fraught moment, the feral Sentinel in Jim came to the fore, instinctively demanding that he _chase, comfort, imprint, POSSESS!_ And it was only with the greatest difficulty that Jim managed to wrestle his primal urges into submission. So instead of tackling Billy, who was standing in front of him, tense and glaring and ready to cover his charge’s panicked retreat, Jim offered him a forced grin. Raising both hands in an appeasing gesture, he managed to address the hulking minder in a more or less civil manner. 

“Sorry about that, Billy. I didn’t know Dr Sandburg would be up here. I mean, out of his room. I’m just doing a security check, and I’ll be on my way now, OK?” and at Billy’s slight nod, he turned and retraced his steps, every fibre of his being tingling with the desire to follow his prey. Turning the corner again, he stepped into a convenient alcove rather than continue downstairs, intending to track the Guide’s progress and monitor his reactions. 

Hearing Billy’s retreating footsteps, Jim reached into his pocket, using the metal jack again to ground himself as he listened with growing anger and deep concern to Sandburg’s frightened mutterings.  


\--------------------------------------------  


Back in Alex’s rooms, Blair was trembling violently as he tried to fight off the almighty panic attack that threatened to overtake him. He simply couldn’t believe that he could have had such bad luck. He must have done something really bad in a past life for his karma to be this awful. The one day he had been allowed out for a change of scene, and look what had happened. Alex was out with Delaney, and Ellison was supposed to have the weekend off. There should have been no one here to interfere with him. So why was Ellison here, large as life, and Blair’s worst nightmare? 

Mumbling to himself as he struggled out of his clothes, he realised that he should have had some inkling that the other Sentinel was in the building. However, since he had begun to deliberately block his empathy in an effort to protect himself from Alex’s ever more intrusive assaults on his mind, he hadn’t registered Ellison’s presence until it was too late. 

And then the guy had to go and touch him! “Shit, shit, shit!” he moaned softly, unaware that the Sentinel was listening to every word. “Alex’ll kill me! Goddess, I have to get rid of these clothes. And shower. Yes, shower, now!” and he rushed into the bathroom to turn on the faucet, stepping into the stall immediately even before the water had warmed up. Grabbing shampoo and shower gel, he lathered himself from head to foot, scrubbing hard as he continued his near-silent rant. 

“Why is Ellison here? What if he tells Delaney he saw me? I’m dead! Alex is going to go ballistic. She’d rather see me dead than with another Sentinel. Oh goddess! What about Naomi? Will she take it out on Mom instead? Think, Sandburg! Use that so-called genius and think!” 

Drying himself off hurriedly, he exited the bathroom to see a bemused Billy standing in the middle of the bedroom, looking from the pile of discarded clothes to Blair and back, consternation written plainly on his coarse-featured face. 

“Has he gone? Ellison, I mean. Has he gone? Please, Billy. Please don’t tell anyone about this. It was an accident, but you know Alex won’t believe me.” Blair knew he was babbling, but couldn’t help it. He needed to know that Billy understood the possible consequences of the impromptu meeting. 

He was more than grateful when the big minder nodded slowly. “S’OK, doc. I won’t tell. I know you didn’t mean it to happen. But what about these clothes?” and he fixed Blair with a puzzled frown. 

“Can you get rid of them for me? If Alex scents Ellison on them, you know what she’ll do to me. I know it’s a lot to ask, but perhaps you could burn them? Shove them in the furnace?” Blair pleaded unashamedly for the big man’s cooperation and understanding, praying that they liked each other well enough by now for Billy to do him this huge favour. 

He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding in a whoosh of relief when Billy nodded his head. 

“Sure, doc. No problem. I’ll take them down now,” and he stooped to gather up the bundle. Nodding affably, he shambled to the door and let himself out. “Back soon, doc,” he threw back over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. 

Blair sank down onto the bed as his legs gave out from under him, dropping his head in his hands as he allowed himself to give in to the shakes. That was too close, and even now could have repercussions if Ellison didn’t keep his mouth shut. It couldn’t go on, or else he was going to either have a complete nervous breakdown, or run screaming mad.  


\--------------------------------------------  


Back in the concealing alcove, Jim watched unnoticed as Billy strode past, a bundle of Sandburg’s clothing under one arm. He was glad that the minder obviously cared enough about his charge to help him out, although he would have preferred it if the Guide didn’t have to be constantly watched and incarcerated. Sandburg must be going stir crazy, confined for more than ninety per cent of his time to Alex’s suite. 

As far as Jim was concerned, he would like nothing more than to go and check on the young man’s condition for himself, but he knew that Alex would easily scent his presence if he approached any nearer. Hopefully she would be none the wiser once the tainted clothing was destroyed, and Jim certainly had no intention of telling anyone about the incident, so at least Blair would have no trouble from that quarter. 

With a sigh of resignation, Jim released the jack in his pocket, and seeing that the coast was clear, stepped out of the alcove and continued with the security check. But if his mind was no longer completely on the task, it was hardly surprising. He had someone else’s Guide’s welfare on his conscience.  


\-------------------------------  


Over the course of the next few days, things appeared to carry on as normal as far as Jim could tell. Whenever he entered the Manor, he eavesdropped unashamedly on the young Guide, especially his conversations with Barnes, and there was no hint from either of them that the rogue Sentinel suspected her Guide of any wrong-doing or subterfuge. Although Delaney was aware of Jim’s unexpected call out, all he was concerned with was that the security system had been repaired without undue difficulty. He expressed his appreciation for Jim’s efforts when Jim reported in, but in the next breath commented angrily on the unacceptable failure of the technical support team to respond to the emergency call, and Jim was wryly certain that those involved would soon be looking for alternative employment. 

As for Jim, he continued to perform his designated duties, such as they were, making sure he gave Alex a wide berth unless required to interact with her for any reason. And since he made it very clear that he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in approaching her Guide, she had no reason to punish Blair unnecessarily. She wasn’t to know that in fact Jim was diligently monitoring the Guide’s condition, and in the face of his apparent indifference, began to relax her stance slightly towards him. Not that she really trusted him or Blair not to betray her given the chance, but her attitude towards allowing her Guide to accompany her during their discussions relented somewhat, so Blair wasn’t confined to his room quite so much. 

And under the guise of his ostensible nonchalance, Jim gleefully reaped the benefit of the Guide’s grounding presence, soaking up the soothing vibes the young man couldn’t help but emit. 

On the other hand, Jim was growing impatient with his lack of success in obtaining any more significant information for his handlers, and began to think that perhaps Delaney suspected him of being less than trustworthy after all. Or of limited use. All his input thus far was centred on either Delaney’s social and political ambitions, or his legal businesses, and Jim had yet to be introduced to anything approaching the man’s known – or even suspected – shady dealings. That side of Delaney’s double life was entrusted to Barnes and the men in his personal team of hand-picked bodyguards, who rarely interacted with the rest of the Manor-based personnel. Jim really didn’t want to pull out of his undercover role, but he wouldn’t be any use to anyone if found out, least of all to himself. Then again, he ruefully contemplated that if that happened, and his likely demise could be pinned on Delaney, then it would have been worthwhile after all. The bastard wouldn’t be able to wriggle out of the murder of an undercover cop. Simon and SAC Brewster would make certain of that. 

Finally, some weeks further into his assignment, Jim overheard what he wanted to hear.  


\-----------------------------------  


While Jim had been kicking his heels impatiently waiting for a break, life for Blair continued with much the same level of anxiety and tedium. To his everlasting relief and gratitude, it seemed that Ellison had kept quiet about their unexpected encounter, and Blair had worked hard at keeping his own guilt and anxiety to himself. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t adept at hiding his innermost feelings, having done so for most of his life. For one so apparently open and easy-going, he was remarkably reticent about his own wants and needs, and now he had cause to be grateful for the barriers he had erected around his heart and mind at an early age. Even Alex had yet to penetrate further than he wanted her to go, and if that led to irritation and frustration on her part, well, tough. He wasn’t quite at the point yet where he was ready to give in and roll over for her in total submission. He had a feeling that, should he cease to be a challenge, she would lose interest in him, perhaps even to the extent of killing him, and he was pretty sure that would sign Naomi’s death warrant also. And there was no way he’d risk that happening. 

But it was so hard to keep fighting. To keep up the constant battle to hold on to some measure of individuality. And without doubt, he was sinking deeper and deeper into depression as time went on. The one thing that helped him hold on to his sanity was the fact that Alex was happy for him to continue to study her, and run frequent tests on her senses. He knew it wasn’t for his benefit, but purely for her own; her vanity and ambition driving her to stretch herself to the limit. But he was grateful for the opportunity to keep his mind active, and if the miracle should ever happen, and he was to find himself free once again to pursue his academic career, he would have a large amount of fresh data to add to his already comprehensive collection. 

Of course, that was assuming that he still hankered after studying Sentinels and Guides after all that had befallen him. For sure a good deal of the sheen had been rubbed off the subject, as it had from his own enthusiasm and naïveté, and he despised the unhappy cynic he was becoming. 

It was a moot point anyway for the time being at least, so Blair didn’t waste time or energy contemplating what might happen in an uncertain future. For now, all he had to do was concentrate on enduring and surviving the present. 

And that led him to ponder on the enigmatic Jim Ellison. Which suggested that perhaps his fascination for Sentinels wasn’t quite dead yet after all? Because despite himself, he was curious to learn more of the buff and handsome man. From the first time he saw him, Blair had felt a pull of attraction which wasn’t purely physical. The unbonded Sentinel called to him at a fundamental level, and he knew that the feeling was reciprocated. Ellison may have Alex fooled by his studied indifference towards her Guide, but Blair knew better. The empath was well aware that the big man was constantly checking him out, but he wasn’t any more likely to spill the beans than was Ellison. Controlling both emotional and physical reactions through long practice, Blair was able to quash his sexual urges enough to prevent the release of tell-tale pheromones that would have alerted Alex to his straying thoughts. A necessary survival mechanism that grew in importance every passing day. 

And what of Ellison’s role here at the Manor? From the outset, Blair had assumed that, like Alex, Ellison would be utilising his gifts to further Delaney’s criminal activities. But so far, there appeared to be no evidence of that, and Alex had had little to say apart from the fact that she despised the other Sentinel. If she had anything at all to say about him, it was in the most derogatory terms, as she was convinced that Ellison’s sensory range was far inferior to her own. While he was capable of taking care of Delaney’s security in normal, day-to-day situations, she didn’t believe he was up to the sort of standard required to be part of her team. Or at least, that was what she told Blair. Who privately thought that her conclusion might be based more on jealousy than fact, but who was he to argue? 

Whatever the case, Blair was fairly sure she was wrong; fooled by Ellison’s deliberate strategy. In fact, Blair was pretty certain that the opposite was in fact the case, although he had no idea as to why Ellison should be perpetuating the misconception. If Ellison had an ulterior motive, it was to be hoped that it was to the detriment of both Delaney and Alex. 

And if Blair should be caught in the crossfire, it would be worth it as far as he was concerned. It would be worth becoming collateral damage as long as the BAD man’s empire was brought to its knees, and Alex with it.  


\---------------------------------------  


It was on one of their routine visits to the Country Club where Jim finally got the break he needed. Delaney had called him, requesting his presence to make up a foursome with the Mayor and another leading councilman. Socially-speaking, it was a feather in Delaney’s cap to have been invited to play a round of golf with Mayor Bryant, and he wanted Jim along to assess the situation using his special skill-set. 

On arrival at the Club, they met up with the Mayor and Councillor McReady in the bar, exchanging pleasantries over a drink before heading out onto the course. Mayor Bryant was aware of Jim’s undercover role, and greeted him affably, taking care not to arouse any suspicions on Delaney’s part. As for McReady, he wasn’t aware of any underlying agenda, but knew Jim through his friendship with William Ellison. He was amicable enough even though Jim could tell that the man had his own suspicions as regards Delaney. But like the Mayor, he was smoothly polite and sociable, and if Jim hadn’t been able to monitor their physiological responses, like Delaney he might have believed that the veneer of trust and acceptance was just as it seemed. 

As the party prepared to move out, Jim heard Delaney’s cell phone vibrate. It might have been set on silent for normal ears, but it was easily discernable to sentinel hearing. Jim exchanged a quizzical glance with his boss, and was unsurprised when Delaney smiled charmingly at his companions. 

“Please excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I’ll just pay a quick visit to the bathroom, then I’ll be right with you. Why don’t you get settled in your cart? Jim can go and fetch ours, can’t you Jim?” 

“Certainly, Mr Delaney. No problem,” Jim replied smoothly. “We’ll see you in a few,” and Jim gently shepherded their companions out of the clubhouse and across the manicured lawn to where the golf carts were lined up. Mayor Bryant, McReady and their caddies took one, and Jim moved to another where Ray Dibley waited along with Delaney’s usual caddy. Jim greeted them both, but when he turned to face Dibley, he flicked a glance towards the clubhouse, and surreptitiously tapped his ear. 

Understanding immediately, the undercover cop nodded almost imperceptibly, and continued to chat inconsequentially, distracting the other caddy while Jim concentrated on extending his hearing as far as he dared. He quickly zeroed in on Delaney, and using a combination of Dibley’s background murmuring and the ever-present jack in his trouser pocket to ground him, found he could hear both sides of the conversation. 

Delaney was speaking to Alex, and their topic of conversation was potential dynamite. 

Alex: “Are you certain you can’t be overheard? Where’s Ellison?” 

Delaney: “It’s OK, Alex. There’s no one around. I’m in the bathroom at the club, and Jim’s outside and out of earshot. He knows I’m taking a call, but that’s all. He has no reason to listen in even if his range is better than you think.” 

Alex: “I hope you’re right. I still don’t trust him. But this is important, and it can’t wait. I’ve checked out the situation with NeuroPharm, and we’re good to go, but it has to be soon. The consignment won’t be here after next week, when the authorities are coming to repossess it. And once the new parent company has done a major overhaul, there won’t be any similar products available. Healthcare only from then on. Do you want me to go ahead with the planning?” 

Delaney: “Yes, Alex. The client’s looking forward to the delivery, and there’s a lot more than money at stake. This is going to be big.” 

Alex: “OK, sir. I’ll get right on to it. I’ll call back tonight with more detailed information.” 

Delaney: “You do that.” 

And the connection was broken. 

Jim pulled back his hearing, trying to ignore the dull headache that the effort had brought on, and wishing not for the first time that he had a Dr Sandburg on hand to ground him. The cryptic conversation might not have sounded particularly incriminating to an accidental eavesdropper, but Jim instinctively realised that something momentous was being planned, and it was up to him to find out as much as possible and report back to Simon. 

But for now he had to maintain his cool and amiable exterior for the duration of the afternoon, and it was as well that he had plenty of practice at doing just that. It wouldn’t do for Delaney to know that inside he was almost vibrating with impatient energy, mentally straining at the leash to take the other man down.  


\------------------------------------  


Less than twenty four hours after making his initial report, Jim was meeting up with both Simon and SAC Brewster in another secluded spot in the National Park. In a remarkably short time, a considerable amount of information had been collected and collated, and for once the FBI man was more than willing to share with his companions. Seated comfortably in the agent’s large SUV, Jim listened avidly to everything the man had to say, and it truly was every bit as serious as he had imagined. 

Turning in his seat to address both men, Brewster’s tone and expression were suitably grave as he began. 

“OK, gentlemen. Thanks to Jim’s warning, this is what we’ve pulled together so far. Some of it’s conjecture, but we think this is how things are going to go down. It’s the timeline that’s crucial, so we have to get it right. 

“I believe that you’ve already learned from your father about Ellison Enterprises’ recent take-over of the company formerly known as NeuroPharm?” and he fixed Jim with a quizzical look. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Jim nodded in agreement. “He confirmed it last night when I called in to see him. I thought I’d heard the name before in another context. Apparently Ellison Enterprises Inc. wants to expand into the healthcare and pharmaceutical business and the deal was too good to turn down.” 

“Yeah, I suspect it was,” Brewster murmured wryly before meeting Jim’s intent gaze again. 

“But did he tell you what NeuroPharm’s most important research programme involved?” At Jim’s negative headshake, he continued. “NeuroPharm had a nice little government-backed but clandestine side-line in producing nerve gas for the military,” and he couldn’t quite contain the sneer of disgust that briefly crossed his face; one which was mirrored by those on both Jim’s and Simon’s faces also. 

“Pretty nasty stuff by all accounts, and thankfully now outlawed by international agreement. At least officially. 

“Anyhow, production has now ceased, although there’s a small stockpile still on the premises awaiting collection by the appropriate officials for disposal before the factory can be overhauled and re-equipped for more socially acceptable products. It’s no more than two or three canisters, but that’s more than enough to wreak havoc over a large area with a potential to kill thousands of innocents. 

“And we know that the consignment is scheduled for collection on Monday next, so if someone wants to steal it, it has to be within the next three days. 

“And I think we all know who might be considering doing just that. 

“But what they don’t know is that the gas has already gone. Even now, it’s on its way to disposal, switched out by one of our agents who has substituted dummy canisters in its place. Not even the official security personnel know because we don’t want to risk any disclosure, accidental or otherwise. 

“This is how we think it’s going to go down. As I’m sure you’re aware, we in the Bureau have pretty impressive and wide-ranging resources at our disposal. You don’t need to know the detail, but basically this is what we’ve come up with. 

“We believe that Delaney is trying to spread his influence even further afield, into the South American drug scene. He already deals with various cartels through intermediaries, but the greedy bastard wants more. Local law enforcement agencies think he’s been approached by Jesus Salazar, a particularly nasty character who heads up a cartel in Colombia. Salazar wants to claw his way to the top of the heap by whatever means at his disposal, including the use of chemical weapons if necessary. And by providing the wherewithal, Delaney becomes his best buddy in the US. One who may even gain some political clout if his ambitions go to plan. Between them they could pretty much monopolise the drug scene, and that can’t be allowed to happen. 

“As far as the actual theft goes, it’s pretty obvious that Barnes is going to go in, possibly aided by a contact in the security team. Apparently, the present team is going to be replaced once the new parent company begins the overhaul, and there are some disaffected and disappointed employees who might well be tempted to get their own back by turning a blind eye to a break in. 

“But we have our own inside man in position, and we’ve already got the place under observation, and are ready to act as soon as Barnes makes a move. We just need you to keep an eagle eye on the Manor and on Delaney himself over the next couple of days, Jim. Once Barnes has the canisters, we need to make the connection between her and Delaney, and she’s sure to want to come back for her Guide. Dr Sandburg’s too valuable to her to leave behind. Alive, at any rate.” 

Brewster paused then, carefully studying his listeners’ reactions. He could see that Ellison in particular was deeply troubled, a ferocious scowl darkening the patrician face and the tension in his jaw enough to make the muscles in his cheek jump and twitch. The man plainly had something to say, and Brewster just hoped he wasn’t going to be difficult. The operation was too important, and there wasn’t the time to make changes just to suite one man’s preferences, even if he was a key player. 

The truth was that Jim was torn. He fully believed that he should be the one to track Barnes during the break-in. It was common sense as far as he was concerned to have Sentinel track Sentinel when there was so much at stake; so much to lose if Alex realised she had been set up. 

On the other hand, he wanted to be at the Manor, because there was no way he was going to allow any harm to come to Blair Sandburg. Whatever the outcome of the operation, the Guide had to be protected at all costs. His fierce, internal debate continued for a few moments more before he finally met Brewster’s expectant gaze. 

“OK. We’ll do it your way. I’ll make sure I’m either in or close to the Manor over the next few days. I’ll just have to trust that your guys are good enough not to tip Barnes off. You already know how successful she’s been in the past. If she gets even a hint that she’s been duped, she’ll run, and you’ll never catch her.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence!” Brewster replied drily, not appreciating Ellison’s casting aspersions on the competence of his agents. Having said that, at least the man wasn’t demanding to change his designated task, which no doubt had something to do with a Sentinel’s natural instinct to protect the Guide. Brewster knew at least that much about Sentinel and Guide dynamics. 

Turning to address Simon, who had remained silent thus far, Brewster said, “What do you think Captain Banks? Do you have any questions?” 

In reality, Simon and the rest of the MCU had little other involvement in the up-coming operation, unless it was to be ready to provide extra back-up should there be any trouble at the Manor. The question was asked out of courtesy, and Simon knew it. He appreciated the sentiment behind it, though, and as long as Jim was OK with it, there was nothing about the plan so far that Simon could or would change, and he said as much. Of course, nothing was set in stone, and there was plenty of leeway for last-minute alterations should they become necessary. 

Since they were all in agreement, the meeting broke up shortly afterwards, and once again they went their separate ways, their thoughts centred on the preparations needed for mission ahead.  


\-------------------------------------------  


**Part 3: The Chase is afoot:**  


**Sunday morning, Jim:**  


Sunday morning found Jim once more on his way to Cascade Heights, but this time his destination wasn’t Midas Manor. He had also abandoned the comfortable, late-model sedan he had been provided with in order to fit with the image he had wanted to project for Delaney’s benefit, and was instead driving his own vehicle, a blue and white vintage F150 which was his pride and joy. His mind was alert and his senses sharp as he anticipated the day ahead. The day when if everything went to plan, the BAD man and Alex Barnes would be finally brought to justice. 

And if Jim had anything to do with it, it would also be the day when he claimed a particular Guide for his own. 

As he drove, he ran through the details of the plan as it had been developed in response to information received. Information that had mostly been provided by Jim himself. 

In the hours since the meeting with Brewster and Simon Banks, Jim had used every opportunity to piece together Delaney’s movements, especially where he and Barnes were concerned. Under the guise of doing a routine but thorough service of the security system, he had covered the whole of the buildings and grounds, even areas where normally his presence might have been questioned, and by doing so, had overheard plenty. He knew, for instance, that Barnes would be leaving the Manor on Sunday evening to ‘run an errand’ for Delaney before meeting him at the private airstrip at Cascade airport. That part was no secret, since Delaney himself had cheerfully informed Jim that he had some important business to attend to which necessitated him flying out on Sunday night and returning two days later. 

“It’s a bit of a nuisance,” the man had said, his face wearing a convincingly disarming and rueful grin. “I could do without it so close to the start of the election campaign, but it has to be done. Something’s come up with one of my South American associates, and I need to deal with it in person. Alex’ll be coming with me, and she’ll probably stay down there for a while longer to oversee things for me, so Dr Sandburg will come along for the ride also. Can’t have her going into melt-down because she doesn’t have her Guide to ground her, eh? Count yourself lucky that you’re not dependent on someone like that, Jim, my man!” and he had chuckled and clapped Jim amicably on the shoulder. 

Forcing himself to grin conspiratorially in response, Jim lied through his teeth as he answered, “So now you see why I’ve never bothered, sir. My senses may not be as extensive as Alex’s now she’s bonded, but they’ll do for me. I certainly wouldn’t want to be tied to some Guide for life. But is there anything you want me to do for you while you’re away?” 

“Not this time, Jim. In fact, you may as well finish early on Saturday as soon as you’re done with the system check. Take Sunday and Monday off, OK? But when I get back, we’ll have to talk about your future here, my son. I think it’s time we expanded your horizons a bit, eh?” 

And Jim had grinned widely and thanked him, his own sincerity equally convincing as he went about his business. 

Less than an hour later, while ostensibly checking the CCTV cameras in the spacious garage, he overheard a conversation between one of Delaney’s personal bodyguards and his regular driver who was preparing the limo intended to transport Delaney and Sandburg to the airport. 

“So, what time does the boss want to set out? He won’t want to hang around the airport longer than necessary once the Lear’s ready for take-off.” The driver, a short, wiry middle-aged man who looked like a retired jockey polished the already gleaming chrome with obvious pride. 

“He wants to leave here at 9.00 pm,” replied his companion. “The flight’s scheduled to take off at 11.00. That should give Barnes plenty of time to get in and out with the gas. As soon as she gets to the airport, it’ll just be a case of getting her and the package on board, and we’ll be off. Shouldn’t be any problem, because the security scan’s already been taken care of, same as always. The boss’ll already be on board with Sandburg, and me and Gregson’ll be flying with them. You’ll be able to get back here as soon as you’ve dropped them off.” 

“Sounds good to me. But I heard tell that when you come back on Wednesday, Ms Barnes won’t be with you?” 

“Nah. She’s staying in Bogota for a couple of weeks to make sure Salazar sticks to his side of the deal. That’s why she’ll want her little pet with her. The boss knows she won’t take any nonsense, and if he’s got any sense, Salazar will realise that quickly enough too.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t want to get in her bad books, for sure….” 

Just then, the garage door opened, and the woman in question drove in, her face like thunder. Parking up, she jumped out of her super-expensive two-seater BMW and stalked determinedly towards the two men. 

“What’s going on with the security system? Why are the cameras down in parts of the building and the perimeter?” 

Before the men could reply, Jim peered casually around the side of the door, wiping his hands on a cloth as he grinned cheerfully at the group. 

“Afternoon, Alex, guys. Just about done now. You’ll be glad to know that the system’s all running smoothly. Just need to re-set it, and it’s good to go. And seeing as the boss has given me the rest of the day off, I’ll be on my way. Enjoy your weekend!” and he ambled nonchalantly away with a casual backward wave, although he could well imagine the suspicious glare Barnes would be directing at his departing back. Opening his hearing, he grinned to himself when he heard her furious hiss. 

“How long’s he been there? Did you talk about anything important? Anything he could overhear? Well, did you?” 

And of course they had both denied it. Self-preservation was a necessity when it came to associating with the merciless female Sentinel, and anyway, Ellison was Delaney’s man also, wasn’t he? 

Driving away from the Manor shortly afterwards, Jim had pulled off the road at a safe distance away and relayed everything he had heard to Brewster. Within a short time, the man called him back, and confirmed that Delaney’s pilot had filed a flight plan for the time mentioned, and that the destination was indeed Bogota. 

“Looks like a go, Jim. And we’ll make sure our guy’s in place at NeuroPharm tomorrow night to make sure Barnes isn’t spooked. Good work, Jim. I’ll call back soon with the final details, OK?” 

And after breaking the connection, Jim had returned home, already planning on how to prepare himself mentally and physically for the following day’s activity.  


\-----------------------------------  


As Jim approached the Cascade Heights neighbourhood, he took a circuitous route avoiding the main drag and the immediate vicinity of the Manor to pull up in the well-hidden private driveway of a neighbouring property. Although nothing like the scale of Midas Manor, it was impressive enough in its way, and more importantly, was presently unoccupied; the owners indulging in an extended trip to Europe. 

Parked outside in plain sight was a large panel van bearing the logo of Cascade Power and Light, complete with two engineers in the official CPL coveralls ‘working’ diligently in and around a nearby junction box. Jim knew they were out of the line of sight of the Manor’s nearest CCTV camera, having adjusted the angle deliberately only yesterday, but should anyone be curious enough to check up on the van, the engineers had been provided with genuine paperwork for the job in question; supposedly checking underground power cables for a reported fault. 

However, although a cursory glance inside the van revealed nothing more than the standard equipment to be expected in a works vehicle, a separate compartment in the back section actually contained high-spec surveillance equipment, including a powerful directional microphone, manned at present by two of Brewster’s best agents. 

Easing into the cramped space, Jim nodded in greeting to the agents before settling into the seat they had managed to squeeze in for him. 

“All OK so far?” he murmured. “No nasty surprises I should be aware of?” 

The nearest agent, whose name, as Jim had been informed by SAC Brewster the previous evening, was Joe Quimby, offered a small smile as he shook his head. “Nothing so far, Detective. Everything we’ve heard so far tallies with what you’ve already told us.” 

The second agent, who nodded silently from over his partner’s shoulder, was none other than the clone who had accompanied Brewster at that first meeting in Simon’s office all those weeks ago. Jim hadn’t been interested in his identity then, but knew now that he was called Stan Baker, and that, despite his unprepossessing appearance, he was apparently one of the local bureau’s best surveillance technicians. 

“Fair enough,” Jim replied, including both men in his appraising glance. “I’ll carry on with my own eavesdropping while you do you thing,” and he tapped his ear with a wry grin. “But be ready with the white noise generators the second it looks as if Barnes is onto something. I don’t think it’ll happen, because she thinks I’m at home and has no reason to suspect the Manor’s being watched. At least, not by another Sentinel, which is her greatest concern. But just in case.” 

“You got it, Detective,” and “No problem,” came the almost simultaneous replies, and all three settled down to their tedious but vital task. 

Two hours into their surveillance, all three men wore variations of similar grim frowns, although Jim’s expression was by far the most ferocious.   


\-------------------------------------------  


**Blair, same morning:**  


Blair sat disconsolately on the edge of the bed, hands clasped loosely in his lap as he stared at the rug under his feet, trying somewhat vainly to find his centre. He knew Alex was watching him from where she was packing clothing from the large closet at the other side of the room, but couldn’t bring himself to care overmuch. As usual, the emotions rolling off her were a combination of frustration, consternation and simmering anger, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until she began to take it out on him. Sighing deeply but softly, he realised that he was finally reaching his limit, and almost welcomed what could be a final showdown. If it wasn’t for Naomi, he thought he could even embrace oblivion with open arms. 

It had begun the previous evening, when Alex had returned from a briefing with Delaney. As was usual before she undertook some dubious task or other for the boss - and for her own gratification, truth be told - she was hyped up and needy for Blair’s grounding and bonding. However, this time her demands for sexual satisfaction were far more extreme. Even as he reluctantly complied with her commands, his innate curiosity was stimulated enough for once for him to actually wonder what exactly had set her off. And she was only too glad to take advantage of his unexpected lack of empathic restraint. Pushing gleefully into his mind, she had allowed him to see and fully comprehend what she was about to do, and he was horrified at the possible repercussions. The intended crime was far worse than anything he’d been expecting, and his reaction was immediate and intense. His mute defiance and disgust infuriated her, and she had thrown him down onto the bed. A tiny voice inside her might have insisted that her rage and hurt were sparked by a deeply hidden and barely acknowledged desire for his approval and recognition of her talents, and maybe even affection. But such thoughts were signs of weakness, and were to be ignored. 

“Don’t even _think_ of defying me, little Guide! Your precious little morals and sensitivities mean nothing to me, unless they interfere with what I need! Now, get some sleep. You’re going to need it, because tomorrow is going to be a busy day for all of us!” 

She hadn’t beaten him then, as he’d half expected, but she had held him tightly all night, certainly not in a show of affection, but because she wanted the maximum grounding she could gain from his presence. But he was ruefully aware that his relief was likely to be short-lived, because there was no way she was going to accede to any of his requests and arguments the following day. 

He was so right. Patience gone, with a feral growl of frustration Alex threw aside the shirt she had been folding, and crossed to the bed. Gripping Blair tightly by the upper arms, she shook him savagely. 

“That’s _enough,_ little man! I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t care! For once and for all, you’re coming with me whether you like it or not, and you _will_ back me up! You’re mine, Blair, and I want you available at all times in Bogota! This could be one of the most lucrative of all the assignments I’ve undertaken, and you’re not going to jeopardise it for me.” 

And he couldn’t refrain from contradicting her for once, so strongly did he feel about what she and Delaney were proposing. 

“Lucrative? Is that all you care about, Alex? What about if Salazar chooses to actually use that stuff? Don’t you even care that he could kill thousands of innocent people? He’d be committing mass genocide with weapons that you and Delaney provided. How can you call yourself a Sentinel and be OK with that?” 

And that’s as much as he managed before she threw him back down on the bed again. Straddling him and out of control, she hit him again and again on both face and body until his ears rang and he felt his consciousness fading. Empathic barriers finally breached by shock and pain, he was powerless to prevent her from entering his mind, brutally raping his thoughts as thoroughly as his body. 

And when it was over, he lay unmoving, staring blindly at the ceiling as his wounded psyche tried to come to terms with what she had done. 

He barely registered her final words as she pushed herself off him and returned to her packing. 

“So now you know, little man. There’s no escape from me unless I wish it. Once you’ve pulled yourself together, we’ll get you cleaned up and you can pack what you need. By this time tomorrow, we’ll be in Bogota, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Too battered to think straight, he offered no reaction. He had no way of knowing that every word and every blow had been heard and recorded by three angry men in a van parked less than a mile away.  


\-----------------------------------------  


**Alex:**  


As she continued to throw clothing into her suitcase, Alex mulled over her feelings towards her Guide and the effects he had on her. Once again he had infuriated her, more so this time because he had been openly and verbally defiant, but at the same time she acknowledged the exhilaration his touch and influence had roused in her, and her delight in having finally penetrated his brilliant mind. She felt thoroughly energised, and her senses were almost singing, but yet she was distracted by his continuing intransigence and the niggling vexation it produced. And unknown to her, that very distraction was even now working in the favour of the surveillance team. Although she despised Ellison, and considered him her inferior, he did have his uses as long as he didn’t get in her face or sniff after her Guide. There was no doubt that Midas Manor’s security had never been so good, and since she believed the man himself was taking time off, it didn’t occur to her to extend her own personal security net beyond her normal range. 

And despite her irritation with Blair, she felt ready for the upcoming burglary. She knew for sure that once in action, she would be able to concentrate her mind and her senses like never before, and she smiled in eager anticipation of exercising her talent in such a way. 

However, her smug grin dissipated again as she noted the evidence of distress in the beaten young man lying so still on the bed. Yet again she had been forced to punish him. Why did he have to be so very stubborn? With an exasperated sigh, she moved back to the bed, and eased him to his feet, supporting his shaky progress to the bathroom. Seating him on the closed lid of the toilet, she started the shower running, then concentrated on cleaning him up and tending his hurts with clinical efficiency. 

And as she did so, all without eliciting anything more than a few pained moans and the occasional involuntary gasp from her patient, she catalogued the new batch of injuries. Thankfully, once again they were painful and messy rather than life-threatening, but she knew she’d been lucky this time. Her loss of control could quite easily have led to her seriously damaging or even killing him, and she bitterly regretted her lack of restraint. She couldn’t afford to get rid of him yet, if ever, and the knowledge angered her anew. 

However, for now he was dazed and cooperative, so she was uncharacteristically gentle with him, and once he was dressed in comfortable sweats, she allowed him to lie down again on the bed after dosing him with painkillers. She even packed a bag for him, realising that it was beyond him at the moment, and she needed to be sure that he was ready to leave with Delaney when the time came. 

As for herself, she also needed to be ready as she would be leaving before the others, so she concentrated on collecting together everything she would require both for the break-in and for travelling afterwards. 

Once she was done, she called for Billy, and left Blair to rest under his minder’s watchful gaze while she lunched with Delaney, once again running through the details until both were satisfied. 

Shortly afterwards, and feeling the need to burn off some excess energy, she took herself off to the Manor’s luxurious gym complex, there to indulge in a thorough workout which both tuned up her body and concentrated her mind.  


\-------------------------------  


Later that evening, a black-clad Alex climbed into one of Delaney’s more unremarkable vehicles and headed out. She wasn’t using her silver BMW, which was far too conspicuous for this occasion, so chose the undistinguished, dark blue Ford Taurus in which to make her way to the NeuroPharm facility which was her destination. 

She took an indirect route, automatically checking for any sign of a tailing vehicle or nosy patrol unit, but there were none to be seen. And for good reason, if she did but know it. 

Over the past couple of days, with Brewster’s blessing Jim had placed tiny but efficient tracking devices on as many of Delaney’s cars as he could access. He figured correctly that Alex wouldn’t be using her own car for this little escapade, and just hoped she chose one he’d already bugged. She was too likely to spot a tail, but they needed to be able to track her at all times, and the relief in the surveillance van was great when Jim reported that their little ruse had worked. While they awaited Delaney’s departure with Sandburg, Alex drove on, unaware that other agents in the FBI’s Cascade field office were following her every move. 

As she entered the industrial complex where the NeuroPharm facility was located, she drove slowly around the area to make sure it was every bit as quiet as she would have expected on a late Sunday evening. Seeing no sign of anything untoward, she pulled into the parking lot of a nearby abandoned unit, and parked in the deep shadow at the rear corner. Sliding out of the vehicle, she quickly strapped on a close-fitting and well-equipped utility belt of her own design and specification after checking the loaded handgun in the holster at the small of her back. Satisfied with her preparations, she crept towards a small and almost unnoticeable access door at the furthest point from the facility’s main entrance and security centre. Pausing in the shadows, she quickly pulled on gloves and a black ski mask, carefully tucking her blonde ponytail out of sight. Then, taking a deep, calming breath, she stepped forward and glanced up at the glowing red eye of the security camera above the doorway. It blinked off and on again twice, and her lips stretched in a satisfied smirk as she acknowledged the pre-arranged signal. Her dupe was in charge of the security console as promised, and she was good to go. 

Unlocking the outer door with minimal inconvenience, she hurried quickly and quietly along dimly-lit corridors, confident of her directions having familiarised herself with the facility’s floor plans. Her senses on alert for any unexpected obstacle, be it human or inanimate, she finally reached her goal – the secure laboratory where the gas canisters were locked in an airtight and supposedly burglar-proof safe. 

Using touch and hearing, Alex made short work of the keypad combination lock on the lab door, and slipped inside to approach the imposing-looking walk-in safe. Again as agreed, she could see that the lasers criss-crossing the floor space had been de-activated. Not that they would have posed too much of a problem to someone with her talents, but it was one less inconvenience to worry about. 

Reaching the safe, she took a small electronic gadget from her belt and placed it next to the lock, the magnet on the back holding it steady on the smooth metal surface. With exquisite care, she used a combination of her own sensory input plus the advanced circuitry in the specially-developed electronic device to unlock the secrets of the safe’s complex code, and she was in. 

Stepping inside the cavernous room, which would be pitch-black once the door was closed, she quickly located the canisters in the muted glow leaking in from the laboratory’s night lights, and pulling a strong but light-weight nylon sack from her belt, she shook it free of its tight folds before placing the canisters inside. 

Hefting the sack over her shoulder, she stepped out of the safe, carefully re-locking it before removing and pocketing her lock-pick, and silent as a ghost, she made her way out of the building to freedom. 

And she had absolutely no idea that the whole time she had been under the close scrutiny of Brewster’s agents.  


\------------------------------------------  


Based on what little the FBI already knew of Barnes’ MO, Brewster had correctly surmised that she would approach a suitable candidate to act as her inside man, securing his – or sometimes, her – services either by threats and blackmail or promises of generous remuneration for services rendered. And sometimes, as in this particular case, the security guard’s own grievance regarding his imminent dismissal was enough to tip the balance of his conscience in Alex’s favour. Brewster’s own man soon figured out who was the most likely candidate, encouraging him to open up about his dissatisfaction and noting the barely-disguised hints that he would be prepared to ‘get his own back’ on his ungrateful employers. His suspicions were confirmed when the guard in question altered the rota to ensure that he was on sole duty on Sunday evening, and it was a simple task to ambush him when he arrived for work. 

He soon buckled under the threat of long-term imprisonment without parole, and readily confessed to his collusion with Alex, albeit under one of her aliases, Alicia Bannister. Under the cold-eyed scrutiny of two heavily armed and menacing FBI agents, he carried out his pre-arranged instructions to the letter, watching with them in morbid fascination as the burglary went down. 

The instant Barnes was in her vehicle and heading for the airport, Brewster relayed the information to the rest of his team, and the jaws of the trap began to close.  


\------------------------------------------  


At 9.00 pm precisely, the gates of Midas Manor swung silently open, and the sleek black limo carrying Delaney, Sandburg and their bodyguards emerged to take the road to the airport. Jim was already in his truck, ready and waiting to follow them, his burning anger and impatience only controlled with a gargantuan effort on his part. Over the past few hours, his attention had turned again and again to the upstairs bedroom where Sandburg lay, his hearing zeroing in on every sigh and stifled groan as the young man suffered in silence from his most recent beating. Jim’s heart clenched in sympathy when, on the few occasions Sandburg spoke, it was to reassure his minder that he was doing OK rather than complaining on his own account. 

And all Jim wanted to do was storm into the Manor and ride to the rescue, which was the last thing he would be allowed to do. 

He knew that his companions in the van had been watching him with growing anxiety as the primal Sentinel fought for the upper hand, and every time he had left the van to either stretch his legs or take advantage of the poolside bathroom the team had ‘appropriated’ for the duration of their watch, the barely-disguised relief on his return was almost palpable. 

But finally, at long last he had been given the go-ahead to move. To follow the limo to the airport and take position, from whence he could monitor the scene as it unfolded, and be ready to take action at last, backed up by cops and FBI agents all intent on the same goal: the capture of Delaney and Barnes _in flagrante_ with the dummy canisters in their possession. 

And if Jim had another goal – that of rescuing the Guide – then he was uncomfortably aware of which of them might well take priority if his instincts got the better of him. 

Shelving that thought for the present, he pulled smoothly out of the driveway, and drove to the airport, confident that the occupants of the limo would never detect their determinedly focussed tail. 

Not long into the journey, Jim fielded the call from Brewster that Barnes had completed her mission and was now on her way to the airport also. His handsome face twisting into a feral snarl, Jim acknowledged the call, then turned his attention back to the job in hand. But if his mind was somewhat preoccupied with visions of tearing the rogue Sentinel limb from limb, he figured he could be forgiven in the light of the woman’s treatment of her innocent Guide.  


\------------------------------------  


**Part 4: Brought to Bay:**  


**Cascade Airport, Private airstrip:**  


**Delaney:**  


When the limo pulled up to the gates of Cascade’s private airfield, the guard at the gatehouse waved them through with a friendly wave and word of greeting. Like most of the staff there, he was well-acquainted with Delaney, who kept his own Lear Jet there as well as the small Cessna which he flew for pleasure. Driving on up to the terminal building, the limo cruised to a halt at the main entrance, and the passengers alighted, their luggage swiftly collected and carried in by uniformed porters ready to be taken across to where the Lear waited on the tarmac. 

Smiling widely, Peter Jarvis, the Customer Support manager stepped forward to greet Delaney in person and accompany the small group to an intimate, luxuriously appointed VIP lounge area where they could wait in comfort and in private while the last pre-flight checks were completed. 

When the group, consisting of Delaney, Sandburg and Delaney’s two most senior personal bodyguards were seated, a waiter approached carrying a tray which bore Delaney’s favourite tipple – a double Black Bushmills on the rocks. Accepting the drink with a nod of approval, Delaney took an appreciative sip before fixing the anxiously hovering manager with a quizzical look. 

“I can see you’re concerned for my companion, Dr Sandburg, here,” he murmured smoothly, his tone tactfully lowered. “I can assure you the poor fellow’s injuries look far worse than they really are. Which doesn’t make them any less painful for the poor chap, of course! I’m afraid he took a nasty tumble down the marble staircase in my lobby, and I can’t help but feel guilty about it. Isn’t that so dear boy?” he added in _faux_ sympathy, tapping Blair lightly on the knee to gain his attention. 

Having been primed earlier on what to say, Blair felt too sick and sore to disobey, so simply nodded in weary agreement. “Um, yeah, that’s right. My own stupid fault. Tripped over my own feet,” and he tailed off into silence after offering the worried-looking manager a wan smile. 

Looking only slightly less concerned, Jarvis decided to leave well alone anyway, and with a final friendly word, left the group to themselves. 

Holding Blair’s bleary gaze with a cold and appraising stare, Delaney’s smile of approval was shark-like as he murmured patronisingly, “Well done, Dr Sandburg. I’m glad to see we still understand each other. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to relax on the plane, and I’m sure Alex will be only too glad to see you again.” 

When Blair winced involuntarily at his comment, his smile became positively cruel as he observed the smaller man over the rim of his glass for a moment longer, before turning his attention to the Rolex on his wrist. Frowning slightly as he noted the time, his face cleared as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out and glancing at the text that came up, he grinned complacently as he addressed his companions, his words deliberately innocuous. 

“That was our friend Ms Barnes. She’s on her way, and has collected her luggage. _All_ of it!” And the two bodyguards returned his knowing smile, although he couldn’t miss the sick expression and greenish tinge that coloured Sandburg’s already pallid complexion, at least, the areas that weren’t affected by his many bruises and abrasions. 

Delaney snorted in disdain, having no patience with the gentle young man’s sensibilities and humanitarianism. He considered such ideology to be both worthless and indicative of weakness, and therefore to be dismissed out of hand. He took another long sip of his whiskey. It was almost time to get on board the plane, so he was less than pleased when the Customer Service manager bustled up again, this time looking positively fraught despite the obsequious smile. 

“I do apologise for the interruption Mr Delaney,” the man began breathlessly. “I know that you would normally prefer to be on board the Lear already, but I’m afraid I’ve just been informed that there’s a slight technical problem. It’s not serious,” he hurried on as Delaney’s frown deepened. “Apparently there’s a fault with the air conditioning. I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t be fixed in time for your scheduled 11.00 pm departure, but it wouldn’t be at all comfortable for you and your fellow passengers right now. In the meantime, can I get you some more drinks? Snacks? All on the house of course…” and he swallowed hard as he gazed expectantly at the visibly annoyed man. 

Delaney huffed in irritation. There was no point in taking his anger out on the hapless manager, so he nodded brusquely. “I suppose I have no option but to agree, Jarvis. Just as long as you can reassure me that the aircraft _will_ be ready on time?” he added threateningly. 

“Oh, I’m sure of it sir, and thank you for your understanding,” and Jarvis backed hurriedly away even as he beckoned the waiter, who this time carried a tray laden with drinks and assorted snacks for all of them.  


\-----------------------------------------  


**Previously, Cascade Private Airport’s Control Tower:**  


Earlier that evening before the limo’s arrival, three grave-faced men talked earnestly with an equally serious-looking Supervisor. SAC Brewster had asked Simon and Joel, as representatives of the MCU, to join him at the airport, knowing that they deserved to be included in his scheme to keep Delaney from boarding the Lear Jet before Barnes arrived with the incriminating package. So far, their joint plan had worked remarkably well, but there was still time for problems to arise, and none of them were feeling in any way complacent. After a brief discussion, all three entered the Control Tower after showing their official IDs, and Brewster asked to speak with whoever was in charge. 

They were shown into a small side office, where they were soon joined by a tall and competent-looking woman, whose name tag identified her as Marjorie Eberhardt, the duty Supervisor. 

“SAC Brewster, Captains Banks and Taggart. How can I help you?” Her handshake was firm, and her eyes and demeanour cool and collected, as one would expect in a person in such a responsible role. She sat quietly through Brewster’s explanation and subsequent request, her frank gaze giving nothing away as she absorbed the information. When he was done she sat forward and looked appraisingly at each man in turn. 

After a moment’s weighted silence, during which all three men feared the worst, she nodded firmly. 

“OK, SAC Brewster. Thank you for your candour. I have to say, I’m uneasy about this because I’m acquainted with Mr Delaney. He uses this airfield on a regular basis, and I’ve never yet had reason to suspect him of anything illegal. If what you say is true, then it suggests that there’s at least one bad apple in our security team, which is more than a little worrying. Heads will roll, so I’m really hoping you’re wrong. But I’m going to go along with your request anyway. Just as long as you realise I’ll blame y’all if it all goes belly-up!” but the wry grin on her face belied the threat. 

“I think the easiest way to achieve what you’re after is for me to call up the engineer responsible for Mr Delaney’s Lear. I’ll ask him to report that there’s a minor glitch with the air-con. No one wants to sit in an airplane with no fresh air for any length of time, believe me. So I think Mr Delaney will stay put in the VIP lounge. Especially if Pete Jarvis keeps plying him with his favourite Bushmills. 

“But I’m trusting you guys to control the situation from thereon in. I’ll alert the security guys at the gates to expect the imminent arrival of covert police units, but I won’t tell them any more than they need to know, just in case. You can deploy your team as you see fit, because I’m guessing you’ll want them out of sight by the time Mr Delaney arrives? And I’ll also tell them that Ms Barnes is to be admitted as normal. And it goes without saying that I don’t want any of the airport staff or innocent bystanders put in danger. It should be possible to contain the confrontation to the private lounge bar. Does that work for you?” 

And all three men nodded in relief and expressed their satisfaction at her cooperation. Shaking her hand again, they returned to the main building to await the arrival of the limo and orchestrate the necessary preparations in order to spring the trap. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Simon called Jim to update him on their progress so far, and after a short conversation, he terminated the call and faced his companions, his face grim as he addressed them. 

“Jim’s in place behind the limo. He says they’re about half an hour or so from the airport, in no hurry and apparently still unaware of him. I’ve told him to park up in the public parking lot, then come in through the service entrance to join us here. And he sounds like he’s wound up tighter than a coiled spring!” 

Joel nodded in understanding, his concern evident on his normally cheerful face. “He must be worried about Dr Sandburg’s condition then. It’s hard-wired into a Sentinel to want to protect the Guide, especially one as vulnerable as Sandburg.” 

Frowning at the other man’s words, Brewster couldn’t prevent himself from commenting. “I hope for all our sakes that Ellison can hold it together. I don’t want him jumping the gun just because Barnes’ Guide has a few bruises.” 

Simon’s expression and tone were harsh when he responded indignantly, “You know better than that by now! The man’s nothing if not a consummate professional. He’ll do what he has to do, count on it!” And if a cynical little voice inside him sniggered in disbelief, he wasn’t going to pay it any mind.  


\---------------------------------------  


**Alex:**  


At around about the time Delaney was getting the unwelcome news that he had to delay boarding; Alex was pulling into the unlocked loading bay of one of Delaney’s legitimate business units located not far from the airport. In the privacy of the darkened building, she opened the trunk and quickly transferred the gas canisters into a well-insulated, wheeled carry-on bag, adding the utility belt, ski mask and the gloves she had worn for the break-in. Slipping on a stylish top coat, she exchanged her sneakers for fashionable heeled ankle boots, and took a moment to brush out her hair and check her make-up. Satisfied with her appearance, she grinned wickedly at her reflection in the rear view mirror, and turning on the ignition, she reversed the Taurus back out onto the road and continued on her way to the airport.  


\------------------------------  


Meanwhile, in the FBI field office, the agents who had been tracking her released a collective sigh of relief when the vehicle resumed its journey, trying to ignore the muttered comment of one cynic to the effect that it was to be hoped that it was still their target in the car, and that she hadn’t transferred either herself or the incriminating package to another one in the interval….  


\-----------------------------  


Once at the airport, Alex parked the Taurus in an inconspicuous spot in the public parking lot. She unloaded her two wheeled suitcases, the larger of which held her clothing for the journey, and locked the car, slipping the key into a magnetic key holder which she stuck under the front wheel arch. She had no concerns about any forensic evidence left in the vehicle, as she knew that one of Delaney’s lackeys would soon arrive to retrieve it. Slipping the strap of her Luis Vuitton purse over her shoulder, she pulled up the handles of the cases and set off for the terminal building, looking cool, calm and collected even though her senses were on alert for danger. 

Having said that, she knew she had to be careful not to over-stretch herself at that point. Carrying out a highly stressful mission without her Guide at her side meant that her senses were in danger of spiking if she failed to keep them under proper control, and she was well aware that she needed to make contact with said Guide as soon as possible. Distracted by the thought of holding Blair in her arms again, indulging her senses in imprinting his warm body even as he shuddered in revulsion, she never considered the possibility that their careful planning had been compromised in any way. 

On reaching the terminal building, she handed over her large suitcase to the waiting porter, smiling sweetly at the security guard as she continued nonchalantly inside with her carry-on case. As the man grinned in response, and sent her on her way, she smirked inwardly; grateful for the existence of private facilities like this where scanning was minimal and over-familiarity with money and power led to laxity and complacency in so many of the regular staff. 

It wasn’t until she glanced into the private lounge area in passing and saw Delaney and the others still seated there that she had any inkling that perhaps everything was not as it should be after all. Walking over to join the group, she moved automatically to stand behind the chair where Blair sat, hunched in on himself and plainly distressed. Running a proprietorial hand though his loose curls, she faced her boss, her voice low but insistent as she asked, “Is there something wrong? I thought you’d be on board by now. It’s 10.40 already.” 

A perplexed frown creased her brow as she cast around for trouble, gratified to feel her senses settling rapidly again in the presence of her Guide. 

Although his response conveyed nothing but reassurance, Delaney was too canny to ignore Barnes’ instincts, and even as he spoke, his eyes flicked warily from her face to the doorway and back. 

“It’s nothing. Just a fault with the Lear’s air-con. It should be fixed anytime now. Jarvis assured me we’ll still take off on time.” 

“I don’t like it,” Alex muttered, her frown deepening. “There’s something not right here. I can sense something out of place. It’s almost as if there’s another Sentinel nearby.” She closed her eyes and concentrated, taking a deep breath as she opened her sense of smell, fingers tightening painfully in Blair’s hair as she sought to ground herself. 

“Shit! It’s Ellison! Why the hell would he be here now? What haven’t you told me?” 

Eyebrows snapping together in an irritated frown, Delaney stared incredulously at his furious subordinate. “Ellison? Are you sure? Because if he’s here, it’s nothing to do with me! Are you sure he wasn’t following you?” 

“Of course not! I’d’ve been able to sense him – and anybody else who tried!” Alex snipped back arrogantly, tossing her hair back from her face as she reached down to unzip her carry-on bag. 

Thrusting her hand into the insulated interior, she felt around for the holster on the utility belt and pulled out a 9mm Glock semi-automatic. Swiftly checking the mag, she located another two full clips and thrust them into her coat pocket as she faced Delaney again. An ugly sneer marred her lovely face as she snarled, “I don’t care what you do, _Brendan darling_ , but I’m taking Blair and getting out now. This partnership’s done!” 

But even before the BAD man could respond, two voices called out virtually simultaneously from both the vicinity of the lounge doorway, and from the service entrance behind the bar at the groups’ back. 

“Cascade Police! Freeze!” “FBI! Drop the weapon, now!”  


\----------------------------------------  


**Jim:**  


Pulling up some little distance from the airport entrance, but far enough away to remain undetected by his quarry, Jim waited until he was certain that the limo was heading towards the terminal building before turning off towards the public parking lot. Parking up quickly, he jogged the short distance to the building, avoiding the brightly-lit main entrance and approaching from the rear where he knew the service and delivery entrances were located. Pausing at the driver’s window of an unmarked sedan parked in the shadows, he showed his ID to the occupants whom he recognised as two of Brewster’s field operatives. During a brief exchange, he was told where he could find Brewster, Simon and Joel, who would bring him up to speed on the latest developments. 

Thanking the two agents Jim entered the building and made his way to the small side office where the three men sat, each looking suitably serious and alert as they concentrated on coordinating their people via their wireless headsets, and obviously eager for action. 

At his entrance, Simon and Joel both rose to their feet to greet him, their expressions indicating their concern as they studied his set features. 

“How are you holding up, man?” Simon enquired, his deep voice roughened by uncharacteristic emotion. “I know it must have been hard for you to cool your heels in the surveillance van all day, but you and the other guys did a fine job. Brewster here’s just been informed that his unit has packed up and gone, apparently all without rousing any suspicion at the Manor or its neighbouring properties.” 

Meeting his boss’ frank gaze, Jim replied quietly, “Thanks Simon. It wasn’t my favourite thing – stake-outs never are – but it was worth it. There was no way that scumbag could have gotten out without us knowing it. Hell, he couldn’t even sneeze without me noticing! But it was much harder to listen in to Blair – Dr Sandburg. That bitch must have beaten the crap out of him before she left. By the sound of it, he could barely make it to the limo under his own steam!” 

Nodding in understanding, Joel’s sympathy was genuine as he patted Jim’s shoulder. 

“And that would have been hell for you, my friend. I can hardly begin to imagine how painful it must be for you to witness another Sentinel abusing a Guide. Especially her supposedly bonded Guide.” 

“Yeah, you’re right Joel. Except that she’s no Sentinel, as far as I’m concerned. Enhanced senses she might have, but she’s a snake. And I’m really looking forward to wringing its neck!” 

“That’s as may be,” cut in Brewster firmly. “But we need to concentrate on the job in hand. I’m trusting you not to go off half-cocked, Ellison. I can’t risk the operation being jeopardised because you can’t control your primal urges!” 

Although Jim would have loved to shove the other man’s words back down his throat, he managed to restrain himself with no little effort before growling, “I hear you, Brewster, and I know what’s expected of me. And as long as everything’s going to plan, you’ll have nothing but my whole-hearted cooperation. 

“But I give you fair warning that I intend to do my best to rescue Dr Sandburg whatever happens. It’s my prerogative as an Alpha Sentinel. I just want to make that clear.” 

Brewster didn’t much care for being given such an ultimatum, but he realised that he had no alternative but to accept it if he wanted to ensure Ellison’s cooperation, so he replied with marked reluctance, “Understood, Detective Ellison. Let’s hope that--” but he got no further as Simon raised his hand imperatively for silence as the big captain listened intently to the information coming through his earpiece. 

Including them all in his burning gaze, Simon’s grin was wolfish as he said, “That was Ms Eberhardt. She confirms that our man is settled in the VIP lounge, along with Dr Sandburg and his two bodyguards. As per our plan, she’ll do her best to make sure they stay there until Barnes arrives. 

“And since she should be well on her way, it’s time we started getting into position, don’t you think?” 

The others met his gaze; their own faces wearing various degrees of similar ferocity as they grinned at each other, all antipathy forgotten in the eager anticipation of the take-down to come.  


\------------------------------------------  


While Alex was interacting with Delaney and her Guide, the team finished taking up their positions. Cops and agents were covering the building’s exits, and were quickly and quietly clearing the area around the lounge of any straying civilians. Brewster and his back-up were in place at the door leading to the lounge’s bar, and Jim, wearing the Kevlar Simon had brought for him, was positioned to one side of the open lounge doors, with Joel and Simon on the other. They were good to go and awaiting Brewster’s signal when Jim looked sharply at Simon. He had smelled a familiar and unwelcome scent, and a swift glance around the edge of the doorway confirmed it. 

“Gun oil!” he mouthed. “She’s got a gun!” 

Nodding his understanding, Simon knew they couldn’t wait any longer, and whispered into his mic to inform Brewster. And that was the moment when the whole situation went to hell. 

“Cascade Police! Freeze!” “FBI! Drop the weapon, now!” 

Simon and Brewster bellowed their commands at the same moment, and for an instant all the lounge’s occupants did just that. Then everything seemed to happen at once. 

The barman and waiter dropped down behind the counter, scuttling to safety through the open back door. Although they had both volunteered to stay and continue working, they had no intention of getting in the path of any stray bullets. 

Delaney, who had risen to his feet when Alex had pulled her gun, thought quickly. Even as he indicated to his men to stand down, he raised his hands in an unthreatening gesture. This was unexpected, but he was still sure he could get out of it relatively unscathed. He had friends in high places and a handy scapegoat. Let the bitch take the fall! 

Stepping carefully back he distanced himself from his erstwhile partner-in-crime, offering the arresting officers an ingratiating smile. “No problem, gentlemen! I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding that can be cleared up soon enough…” 

However, Alex was having none of it. Shooting Delaney a venomous glare, she quickly changed her grip on Blair, and yanked him to his feet, pulling him up close to her body with an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Using him as a human shield, she spat viciously, “I know you’re there, Ellison! And I know what you want! There’s no way you’re getting your hands on my Guide. _My_ Guide, and no one else’s! I’ll kill him first! But if you want him to live, come on out where I can see you. Now!” 

And Jim knew he had no choice. This was between him and Alex now. Delaney and the others were forgotten as the primal Sentinel came to the fore. He wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to the Guide if he could help it, but he also needed to confront the rogue Sentinel, and if possible, destroy her. Ignoring Simon’s negative headshake and hissed command to stay put, he lowered his gun slightly and stepped out from behind the shelter of the wall. If Alex opened fire now, he knew he was a dead man, but he felt sure she would want to gloat for a few moments more. She was beyond the bounds of reason, and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight or without making some sort of grand gesture. 

Senses on full alert, Jim quickly took in the scene before him. Alex was backed up against the bar, out of Brewster’s direct line of fire from where he stood partially protected behind the rear doorway. The heavy Glock, the muzzle of which had been digging painfully into Blair’s temple swung to cover Jim instead, and the manic gleam in her eyes coupled with her feral snarl confirmed his belief. This was going to end in death for one of them, and it looked like it could be him. 

As she urged him to move further into the room with imperious flicks from the gun barrel, he took a moment to scan Sandburg. The young man’s face was every bit as battered as Jim had feared, and the big blue eyes were stretched wide with fright as he clawed ineffectually at the arm around his neck which threatened to choke him. 

However, Blair locked eyes with him for a long moment, and Jim realised that the young Guide was far from broken after all. In that instant, understanding flashed between them, and Jim nodded slightly even as Alex snarled again, aware of the unspoken communication. But before she could react, Blair suddenly relaxed completely, his dead weight pulling down against her grip and distracting her. A second later, he planted his feet firmly and threw himself backwards, unbalancing her and deflecting her aim even as she fired wildly in an attempt to take Jim out once and for all. 

It was enough for the other Sentinel. Jim’s own gun snapped up, and he took the shot, hitting Alex cleanly between the eyes. She was dead before she hit the floor, and in that instant Blair screamed in anguish. But Jim knew immediately that the young man hadn’t been shot. It was the agony of a broken bond, and Jim quickly moved to Sandburg’s side. Blair’s empathic shields had been ripped away, and he was left open and exposed to all the external emotions swirling around him. Jim fully intended to shield the young man himself, and reached for the quaking body as Blair moaned in pain, his hands clutching his head in a vain attempt to contain the searing torment in his skull. However, just as Jim touched him, Blair’s eyes rolled up and he passed out, mercifully unconscious as he slumped into Jim’s waiting arms. 

Jim cradled the slim body close, unbelievably grateful to be able to do so at last despite the fraught circumstances, and it was some minutes before he became aware of what was going on around him. 

The small lounge had suddenly filled with people. Brewster, Simon and Joel were directing operations, while other cops took the two bodyguards into custody. Agents were securing the scene while an EMT was checking Alex’s body, although it was just a formality since most of the back of her skull was missing. 

On the other hand, Jim was startled when he realised that other EMTs were working on another body behind him. Without releasing his hold on Sandburg, he looked over his shoulder to see Delaney sprawled on his back. His face still wore a slightly comical expression of surprise, frozen the moment that Alex’s wayward bullet had hit him squarely in the chest, killing him almost instantly. 

The BAD man was gone.  


\------------------------------------------  


**Part 5: Repercussions:**  


**Cascade General Hospital, following morning:**  


**Blair:**  


Blair rose slowly and reluctantly to wakefulness, his mind sluggish and still drowsy from whatever medication he had been given. Too tired as yet to cope with the effort needed to open his eyes, he carefully began to catalogue his physical condition. Although he was well aware of the many aches and pains which seemed to affect almost every inch of his body, their discomfort was muted, so he lazily assumed that he had been dosed with some pretty strong painkillers. And for once he wasn’t complaining. Whatever he was lying on was comfy, he was warm, and his mind was more at peace than it had been for nearly a year now. In fact, it was even more peaceful than before he became Alex’s pet. 

Alex! 

Suddenly everything came crashing back into his rudely awakened memory. Oh goddess! The female Sentinel who had made his life hell was dead. And he had had a hand in it, so much so that he might as well have pulled the trigger himself. The shocking pang of guilt that shot through him at the notion was enough to make his eyes fly open and his breathing to stutter in panic. 

Didn’t matter that she was an amoral killer, even verging on the insane before her death. He was instrumental in her execution, and he would have to live with that knowledge. 

However, before he could descend into the arms of the panic attack waiting to claim him, a gentle hand pressed against his chest, and a warm voice soothed him. 

“Hey, Chief, it’s OK. You’re going to be fine. You’re in Cascade General, and you’re not alone.” 

Turning his head, Blair gazed at the man sitting at his bedside, drinking in the handsome features even as he basked in the cocooning shelter of strong shields. 

Jim Ellison grinned back at him. No wonder he wasn’t feeling the sort of fuzziness that he would have expected if he had been dosed with dampeners. Jim was shielding him voluntarily, and it felt so good. 

“J…Jim? What are you doing here, man? I…I mean, not that I’m not pleased to see you alive and well, and I’m grateful for your shielding me. But what do you want with me? Am I under arrest? Because I know you’re a cop of some sort. Think I knew all along. You were so different from Alex.…” Realising he was babbling again, he blushed and added softly, “Sorry, man. Sandburg bad habit. Talking too much and expecting you to be interested.” 

However, when he raised shy and apologetic eyes to meet Jim’s gaze, he saw only a gently teasing smile and a fond gleam in the ice blue eyes, and when he carefully ‘read’ the other man, he found that Jim’s emotions were all about affection and relief. 

“It’s no problem, Chief. I like to hear you talk. I freely admit that I used to listen in to you whenever I was at the Manor. Your voice sooths me more than I would have ever expected. As does your scent and touch.” However, when he saw the slight wariness creep into the beautiful wide blue eyes, he realised that this wasn’t the time to be pushing his suit. Patting the young man’s shoulder gently he sat back a little, giving the other man a bit more space as he offered him a wry grin. 

“I think you probably know where I’m going with this, Chief. Blair. But it’s OK. I won’t push you because it’s too soon, I know. But if it’s OK with you, I’d like to stay for a while. Keep shielding you. 

“Unless of course you want nothing to do with me, or any other Sentinel for that matter. I couldn’t blame you if you did feel that way after what you went through. But I really don’t like to think of you relying on medication for the rest of your life, babe. I’ve seen a few bereaved or abandoned Guides before, and it’s not a pretty existence.” 

He saw Blair’s eyes widen at the endearment, but wasn’t ashamed of it. It had slipped out quite naturally and the young man didn’t appear to be offended. In fact if anything, sentinel senses detected a slight burst of pheromones which made the Guide’s enticing personal scent even more addictive. But although the inner Sentinel might be rubbing his hands together in glee, Jim still knew he had to back off for now and give the still shaky young man time to think. 

But not for too long, Jim hoped. The longer he stayed in Blair’s company, the greater his desire to protect and possess. And there was no way he wanted to emulate Barnes’ brutal behaviour where the Guide was concerned. 

He was rewarded by a timid smile, although there was no mistaking the relief as well as the gratitude that shone from the big blue eyes. Eyes that were still ringed with dark shadows like bruises, which matched the actual bruises that marred much of the rest of his face. Struck once again by the damage inflicted by Barnes, Jim had to struggle to contain the anger that wanted to erupt on the Guide’s behalf, knowing that it was the last thing Blair needed right now. And at least the doctor had confirmed what sentinel senses had already told him; that most of the injuries were superficial, and the underlying bone structure was miraculously intact. That wasn’t to say that there wouldn’t be some scarring after such extensive soft tissue damage, but Jim doubted if it would impact on the young man’s beauty. Because he was beautiful, in a purely masculine way. 

And Jim desperately hoped that it wouldn’t be long until he could coax Sandburg into his home, and better still, into his bed. 

His straying thoughts were reined in abruptly when Blair replied, the rich voice still rough from the pressure his throat had suffered in Alex’s choke hold. There was no mistaking the genuine emotion in his tone, however, as he murmured, “Thanks, Jim. It means a lot that you’re prepared to give me some time. I…I mean, right now I’m still trying to get my head around Alex’s death. I know she was evil, man. She delighted in showing me time after time what she was capable of. But I still feel so bad about helping bring about her death. Which is stupid, I know. I mean, if I hadn’t, she would have killed you. It was what she wanted more than anything. More than being captured or killed herself. 

“And…and I’m not sure if I’m ready to make a decision about how I want to spend the rest of my life yet. I don’t know if I can be what you need, even though it’s not fair to make you wait indefinitely for an answer. 

“But anyway,” he continued, deliberately changing the topic. “Did the doc say when I can get sprung from here? I hate hospitals, and right now I’m not feeling much pain.” 

Jim recognised the diversionary tactic for what it was, but didn’t call him on it. He understood that it was too much to expect right now for Blair to trust him implicitly on such a short and generally vague and unsatisfactory acquaintance, but also decided that the new subject could work in his favour. 

“Well, I’m not surprised you’re feeling fairly chipper at the moment, Junior, because you’re on some pretty hefty painkillers,” and he nodded at the drip feeding into the back of Blair’s left hand. 

“Having said that, the doc did give me a detailed run-down on your overall physical condition, Chief. Um, and I should ‘fess up that I told a bit of a fib. Said you were my intended Guide, so he’d come up with the information usually only provided to next-of-kin.” He had the grace to blush then, and quirked a wry grin at Blair, hoping the young man wouldn’t be angered at his presumption. He needn’t have worried, though, because Blair simply looked curious, and not at all affronted. So Jim carried on with the description of Blair’s various injuries, and what he could expect from them. 

“The most serious of your injuries, and the one which will be the most awkward and painful to deal with, is cracked ribs. You’ve got four now, all on the left hand side. The doc told me that you already had two which had barely healed before the bitch beat you again and cracked two more as well as re-injuring the first ones. Movement’s going to be a bitch for a while, and stretching and carrying stuff will be out of the question until they’ve knitted properly. 

“You already know that there’s a lot of deep bruising over most of your body as well as scratches and bites, some of which have broken the skin. Luckily, though, although some of your organs took a battering, there’s no sign of internal haemorrhage. Having said that, you’ve probably noticed some blood in your urine from the hits to your kidneys, but again, it looks like there’s no irreparable damage. He did say that if you experience any increase in bleeding or pain during urination you have to come back immediately though. 

“And as for your face, despite what you might think when you next look in a mirror, it’ll heal just fine. Your nose and left cheekbone weren’t cracked as was first thought, and to give her her due Barnes did a pretty good job with the butterfly bandages, so once the swelling goes down and the bruises and abrasions heal, you’ll be as pretty as ever,” and he couldn’t help but chuckle at Blair’s disbelieving eye-roll. 

“Yeah, right!” the smaller man huffed in self-deprecation. “Can we say ‘silk purses and sow’s ears’? Man, I’m just grateful I’ve still got all my teeth!” 

“Well, obviously you don’t see yourself as others do, Junior, but let’s agree to differ for now. But seriously, Chief, they’re not going to want to discharge you for another few hours at least, maybe not until tomorrow morning. And when they do, it’ll only be if you have somewhere to go. Someone to look after you for a while. Do you have somewhere, Blair?” 

The sudden taint of distress in Blair’s scent, and the despair on his battered features tugged at Jim’s heart-strings, and he was moved to take Blair’s hand in both of his when the young man looked up to meet his sympathetic gaze. 

“Um, no, I guess I don’t. I mean, there’s my mom Naomi, but I don’t know where she is right now, and I’ve made a point of not trying to reach her lately, for her own sake.” He saw the understanding in Jim’s eyes, and knew he shouldn’t be surprised that the Sentinel should know about the threat that Blair had had hanging over his head. There wouldn’t be much that escaped sentinel hearing in that household after all. Clearing his throat he continued, knowing that he might as well tell the truth, because Jim would easily tell if he was lying. 

Voice hoarse and cracking with the effort of trying to contain his growing desperation, he muttered, “I don’t have a place either. When Delaney and Alex came to get me, he told me he’d already arranged to have my apartment and my office cleared. As far as I know, if he was telling the truth, my stuff’s stored somewhere at the Manor. Probably in one of the outbuildings or the basement, I guess. I never saw it myself. If I needed anything, Billy would get it for me. Or Alex would, if it benefitted her too. 

“And…and I guess I’ve lost touch with most of my friends, man. I can’t think of anyone who might let me crash on their couch for a few nights until I can find someplace of my own.” 

“Well, luckily for you, I _can,”_ Jim said softly, his tone and expression sincere as he did his utmost to convince the hurting young man of his genuine concern and veracity. 

“Listen to me, Blair. You can come home with me. I promise you there’re no strings attached. I just want – need – to take care of you. Call it a sentinel thing if you like, but you more than anyone should know that I’m hard-wired to protect a hurting Guide. If, once you’re well enough to manage on your own, you choose to go – perhaps try and see if the medication route works for you – then I won’t try and stop you. 

“But I’d be lying if I denied that I want you for myself, Blair. I can think of nothing more important to me than bonding with you and claiming you as my Guide, as much as I’d like to belong to you. To be accepted as your Sentinel. But I’ll never force you, Chief. Just let me care for you and shield you until you feel well enough to make an informed decision.” 

With slow tears spilling over to roll down bruised cheeks, Blair finally nodded in wordless acquiescence. Surely he could be forgiven for accepting a little freely-offered TLC couldn’t he? Just for a while? So when a warm and gentle palm cupped his face, he leaned into its comfort, giving himself into the care of this wonderful man. This true Sentinel.  


\-------------------------------------------  


**Late Tuesday morning: #307, 852 Prospect:**  


“Well, here we are, Chief. Home sweet home, _mi casa, su casa,_ and a damned good job the elevator was working, huh?” Looking down at the smaller figure tucked carefully against his side, Jim’s smile and overly-cheerful comment were tinged with concern as he monitored the young man’s condition. Sandburg was pale and sweating, obviously suffering despite the heavy-duty painkillers he’d swallowed down before leaving the hospital. Jim knew his ribs had to be hurting like a son-of-a-bitch, although he’d uttered not one word of complaint during the journey to Jim’s loft apartment. 

“Here you go, Junior,” Jim murmured as he gently guided his armful over to the nearest sofa. “Take a load off, and let’s see if we can get you comfortable. Once you’re settled, I’ll get you some juice and another one of those pain meds. And no arguing! The doc said it’d be OK to have another if you needed it, and I think you do!” 

Allowing himself to be lowered carefully into the sofa’s soft cushions, Blair offered him a wan smile. 

“Thanks, man. Normally I’d be bitching about dosing my body with chemicals, but right now it sounds like a great idea. I’m sorry to be such a nuisance, Big Guy. I won’t blame you if you get fed up with me pretty soon. But I appreciate whatever time you’re comfortable with giving me.” 

As he busied himself removing Blair’s shoes and getting him propped comfortably against several pillows, Jim reproached him gently. “And that’s enough of that, Junior. If you’re a nuisance, it wasn’t of your doing, and I don’t make offers lightly. My ex would tell you that!” and he chuckled a little in self-mockery. “It means a lot to me that you’re trusting me to take care of you after all you’ve been through, so all I’m worried about right now is not blowing it. As far as I’m concerned, I’d like you to think of this as your home from now on even if we don’t take the final step towards a full bond. If you’ll at least accept my shielding for as long as you need it, I can live with that.” 

He wasn’t really surprised when Blair had to sniff back the threat of a few tears. He was vulnerable right now, and his emotions were sure to be near the surface, so Jim tactfully ignored the Guide’s audible swallow as he tucked a warm afghan around the slightly trembling body. 

“Um, thanks Jim. Uh, I’m not usually such a wuss, man. I…I mean, I’d hate you to think I’m going to burst into tears every five minutes. Except that I just might,” he added ruefully as the potential repercussions arising from his present condition suddenly hit him full force. His habitual stoicism fled as he continued, “I feel so…so _dirty!_ Used up and trashed! How can you even stand to touch me, Jim? _Why_ would you want a fucked-up head-case like me? What’s in it for you?” His voice had risen almost to a shout during the latter part of his short rant, and the tears in his eyes were now of anger, shame and self-loathing. But rather than chastise him for his lack of self-restraint as he might have expected, Jim simply sat back on his heels and regarded him thoughtfully. 

“Are you done babe?” he began quietly but firmly. “Let’s get one thing straight, OK? You are _not_ dirty. You’re just a victim of abuse like so many other victims, none of whom deserved what was done to them. But in one very important respect, you’re very different. You suffered all the indignities Alex put you through for love of your Mom, and you didn’t let her break you. You kept fighting, and when push came to shove, you came through for me. For _me,_ Chief. Another Sentinel who you had no reason to trust, but you gave me the benefit of the doubt anyway. How could I not repay that gift by cherishing you as much as she should have?” 

By the time he had finished speaking, Blair’s tears streamed unchecked down his face and he tried to duck his head to avoid Jim’s gentle and sympathetic gaze. 

“B…b…but she _did_ break me,” he moaned, almost _sotto voce_. “That last morning, she beat me so much – shocked me so completely – that I couldn’t resist anymore. And then she mind-raped me just as thoroughly as she used my body against me, and she revelled in it! So you see, I _am_ dirty. You deserve better than me, Sentinel.” 

Taking him by the shoulders, Jim pulled the smaller man up enough to hold his attention even as he was careful not to hurt Sandburg any more than necessary. But his voice and expression were compelling as he replied firmly, “Let’s get one thing straight, babe. For once and for all, who saved who at the airport, Chief? Because as far as I’m concerned, it was a joint effort. Sure, I took the shot that killed Barnes, but without your intervention, I’d be toast. I was as good as dead the moment I set foot in that lounge, Blair, and you knew it. And you didn’t let it happen, babe. We saved each other; looked out for each other; just like good partners do. 

“And if you decide to do me the very great honour of becoming my bonded Guide, that’s what we’ll be. Equal but different. Two halves of one soul, each complementing the other. 

“Come on, Chief! You _know_ this stuff! Hell, you _wrote_ most of it!” 

For a long moment, Blair held his gaze, and Jim put everything he had into willing the young man to believe him. To believe in him. He had almost given up hope when the empath let out a long sigh, and Blair’s eyelids slid closed for a moment while he gathered his nerve to speak. 

When he opened them again, he looked up into Jim’s anxious eyes, and whispered, “Thank you, Jim. Thank you for your belief in me, and for reminding me of what I should never have forgotten. I still think you’re getting a raw deal, man, but I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you still want me. I can’t answer you yet, and I’m sorry about that, but it wouldn’t be fair on you for me to say yes or no without thinking it through. I think I’ll need a bit of time to get my head straight. And physically I’m a wreck anyway. 

“But if you can give me that time, I’ll try to give you the answer you want. Will that be good enough?” 

And he was almost overwhelmed by relief when Jim’s handsome face lit up with genuine happiness. 

“Oh yeah, definitely good enough, babe. I’ll wait for you for as long as it takes!” 

And when he gently pulled the unresisting body into his arms, he was gratified to feel Blair relax against him, the fledgling link between them already strong enough to allow love and support to flow between them, soothing and healing as it went.  


\-----------------------------------  


The next couple of days turned out to be something of a rollercoaster ride for both of them, but as far as Jim was concerned at least, he considered that there were far more up than downs. He surprised himself with how much he actually enjoyed caring for the young Guide, doing whatever was required with barely a hint of irritation, and discovering a nurturing side to himself that Carolyn would never have believed existed. Or any of his friends and colleagues at the PD for that matter. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t get frustrated at times. He was no saint, after all, and never claimed to aspire to perfection, but his tolerance levels were definitely improving daily and he was amply rewarded by the smiles and words of thanks Blair bestowed on him. 

On the other hand, although Blair could and did manage to shuffle around the apartment to a certain degree, he was drastically hampered in what he could do for himself, and had to rely on Jim’s help far more than he was comfortable with. He was sincerely grateful for everything the older man did for him, but his dependency rankled for someone who had always been so determinedly self-sufficient; and the fact that, despite his release from captivity, he was still beholden to another for the most basic activities and creature comforts. He was a rotten patient, and he knew it, so always apologised profusely when pain and frustration caused him to snap at an undeserving Jim. And so far, to his profound relief, Jim had accepted his heartfelt thanks as easily as he apparently forgave him for his occasional hissy fits. 

A major turning point in both their relationship and Blair’s attitude was reached on the morning after Blair’s arrival at the loft. Blair had spent a restless night in the small bedroom Jim had prepared for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Jim’s consideration in giving him his own space, but what with his aches and pains and the nightmares that haunted him every time he drifted off it hadn’t been a pleasant experience. Until, that was, Jim finally got fed up with running up and down the stairs to comfort him, and stayed with him. Climbing onto the small bed he had cradled the quaking young man gently in his arms until they both managed to catch a few hours’ much-needed sleep. 

However, it was a very bedraggled and obviously suffering Guide who eventually made it to the breakfast table with Jim’s help. When Jim put a glass of milk and his meds in front of him, he managed to rouse himself enough to offer the Sentinel a wan grin. 

“Thanks, man. And thanks for…you know…um…last night. It can’t have been very comfortable for you on that bed, but I really appreciate it. But I gotta say I feel like shit. I feel grungy, and my hair’s disgusting. I smell something awful too,” and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

He fingered a lank curl that had escaped from the untidy ponytail at his nape, staring morosely at it as he tried to recall when it had last been washed. Had to be Sunday morning, after Alex had kicked the shit out of him and then cleaned him up afterwards. Since then he’d only managed a cursory wash and shave with Jim’s help just before being discharged the previous morning. He hated feeling so dirty, but the thought of showering was daunting and he was loath to ask for Jim’s help. 

But Jim seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, and took the matter into his own hands, hoping that Blair would accept his offer. 

“How about I draw you a bath, Chief? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to try showering on your own, and I doubt if you can reach up to do your hair anyway, am I right?” and he grinned when Blair offered him a rueful nod of assent. “And I’m happy to help you, Junior. It’s no trouble, I promise you,” he added hurriedly when Blair looked as though he might demur. “I’d like to do it, babe.” 

“OK, if you’re sure, Jim. That’d be great,” but Blair couldn’t help but blush despite his pleased response. To be clean sounded wonderful, but he was still anxious that he was being too much of a burden on the older man. Not only that, but he had always been somewhat body-shy, believing himself to be scrawny and unappealing at the best of times. And he certainly wasn’t looking his best at the moment. 

There was no mistaking the pleasure on Jim’s face though as he gently helped Blair to his feet, so Blair decided he’d just go with the flow. 

A short while later Blair was almost purring in satisfaction. He was soaking in a deliciously warm bath, the perfectly heated water soothing his aches and pains as Jim carefully shampooed his hair. The long, elegant fingers massaged his scalp, Sentinel touch ensuring that tangles were eased without any painful tugging. 

“Oh man, that is _sooooo_ good!” he murmured, opening one eye a fraction so he could squint contentedly at the bigger man, whose expression looked as dreamy and relaxed as he imagined his own did. 

“You’re welcome, babe. You have beautiful hair, Chief, and it’s no hardship to be able to touch it like this. Just hope this won’t be the first and last time I get to do it!” and Jim’s warm smile was proof that he was completely serious. His sense of touch was indeed luxuriating in the experience, and the scent of Blair plus herbal shampoo titillated his sense of smell. Hearing was soothed by the steady thrumming of Blair’s heart and the young man’s moans of pure delight, and sight revelled in being able to study every bit of the Guide’s compact and perfectly proportioned body. True, the many injuries marring the silky skin angered the inner Sentinel as much as Jim the man, but the overall impression was still one of undeniable attraction. 

Now if he could just add taste to the mix, he would have a full set, and he sincerely hoped that it wouldn’t be too long until he could achieve that. 

After rinsing Blair’s hair, he picked up the washcloth and looked expectantly at the relaxed young man. 

“Shall I carry on with washing you, Chief? I’d like to, if it’s OK with you, and I can support you as I’m doing it. How about it?” 

And there was no way Blair wanted to disappoint Jim after all his kindness, so despite a little nervousness on his part, he agreed. “If you really don’t mind, Jim, yeah, sure. You’ve got great hands, man, and I really appreciate it.” 

Jim’s grin widened as he lathered up the cloth and began his self-appointed labour of love, gently working around the bruised and damaged areas with exquisite care. Knowing that Blair was somewhat anxious, and understandably so, he kept his touch as impersonal as possible, even though he ached to caress and stimulate the smaller body under his hands. 

As for Blair, he was indeed a little apprehensive but he trusted Jim not to take advantage of him. After all, the Sentinel could have taken him last night with ease, but he hadn’t even tried; just held and comforted the hurting Guide without being asked. _Besides,_ Blair’s inner voice chided him, _why would an Adonis like Jim want a skinny, hairy runt like you? Apart from the obvious, of course. If it wasn’t for the lure of the bond, he wouldn’t even look twice at you! Especially in your current state, so get over yourself!_

Nevertheless, despite everything he found himself responding to the gentle touches, and realised with no little embarrassment that he was getting hard on his own account for the first time since Alex took him. Opening his eyes he sought Jim’s gaze, an apology already forming on his lips when he realised that Jim’s expression was anything but disgusted. 

“Is this OK with you, babe?” Jim’s hushed query was patently sincere as he stilled his movements for a moment. “Let me take care of you, babe. Let me love you just a little,” and when he received Blair’s shy nod of assent, his smile could have outshone the sun. 

After tenderly stroking and teasing the cinnamon-coloured nipples lurking in Blair’s soft but plentiful chest hair, he moved down to take the ample cock into one hand while he cradled the velvety balls in the other. In hardly any time at all, Blair was moaning in the throes of heated lust, and with a low cry, came over Jim’s hand. 

Dropping a gentle kiss on the lush and slightly open mouth, Jim licked experimentally along the plump bottom lip. As the wonderful taste of Blair-Guide exploded on his tongue he also came within seconds simply through the stimulation of being able to pleasure the Guide, and the bond sang between them whether they had intended it or not. But neither man held back, and each accepted the gift for what it was. 

After a while, once he had recovered a little, Blair peeked somewhat anxiously over at Jim, who was grinning ruefully down at the wet crotch of his sweatpants. 

“Um, are you OK, man? I mean, it was what you wanted, wasn’t it? Not just a sentinel instinctive reaction?” 

And although Jim considered that the anxious question might have been construed as slightly insulting, he also knew the reason behind it, having witnessed Blair’s innermost thoughts. As he had guessed, his Guide was beautiful inside and out, but Blair’s deep-seated sense of insecurity and lack of self-esteem couldn’t be instantly overcome by just the first instance of bonding, and he knew it would take time to really convince the young Guide that he was indeed everything that Jim wanted. 

“It’s fine, babe. _You’re_ fine, and I thank you for your faith in me. I didn’t expect anything like this so soon, but I’m more than grateful. But let’s get you out of this bath before it cools too much. We’ll get you dried and dressed, and once I’ve cleaned myself up, we can get comfortable and hang out for a while. 

“Because I think we’ve got plenty to discuss now, haven’t we?” 

And Blair was certainly down with that.  


\-------------------------------------  


The next couple of hours passed quickly as the two men settled down to talk. Following Jim’s suggestion, they found that it was most comfortable for Blair to lie on the bigger sofa with his head and shoulders resting on pillows laid across Jim’s lap. The younger man was rather uneasy at first, unused to being coddled in any way, but quickly realised that the position suited them both; Blair being able to relax into the support the position provided, while Jim was free to indulge his senses by the close contact with his new Guide. 

Building on what they had already learned about each other from their first bonding, they exchanged personal information and ideas, sometimes eagerly, and sometimes with marked reticence depending on the subject matter. But by the time Blair was noticeably wilting, they were both well on the way to real friendship, with the likelihood of actual love falling well within the bounds of possibility. They had more in common than they had thought, both being addicted to baseball and basketball, and both keen supporters of the Jags. They also liked outdoor activities such as camping and fishing, although Jim had to laugh at Blair’s description of his efforts with a Cree fishing spear. 

“That I’d like to see, Chief. Did the fish fall into the net laughing?” 

“Oh, har-de-har, Big Guy! I’ll have you know that I was getting pretty good before we had to move on!” But Blair’s snippy retort was accompanied by twinkling eyes and a self-deprecating grin. 

Blair was also pleased to learn that Jim loved to read, and had already noted the eclectic collection of books on Jim’s shelves. And that in turn led indirectly to another topic, that of where Blair was to sleep from now on. 

“I was thinking, Chief, that when we get all your books and papers and stuff, it might be an idea to use that small room as an office for you. We could pick up some shelving and a desk easily enough, and it would give you somewhere a bit more private to work in. Unless you want to keep it as your bedroom?” and there was no mistaking the slightly wistful tone of Jim’s question. 

“Um, does that mean you’d like me to sleep upstairs with you, Jim?” 

“Yeah, babe, it does. Even if you’re not ready to pursue a full sexual relationship with me, if ever, as the case may be, I’d like to have you close. And I think perhaps it might be better for you? I mean, I can be there for you if you have nightmares like last night.” 

“Oh yeah. I think that’s a given,” Blair replied glumly. “I think I’ve got enough nightmare material to last me the rest of my life. But if it’s really OK with you, then yes, I’d like to sleep upstairs with you,” and he blushed shyly – and most fetchingly in Jim’s opinion. 

“Great! Then that’s what we’ll do. But meanwhile, Junior, you can hardly keep your eyes open, and I can tell the pain meds’re beginning to wear off, so how about I get you another dose and some juice and you can have a nap here on the sofa? And while you’re doing that, I’ll ring Simon and see if I can go to the Manor and try and locate your stuff.” 

Blair’s grateful smile was all the reward he needed. 

A short while later, Blair was dozing off nicely although his uber-protective Sentinel was still hovering close by, uneasy about leaving his Guide unattended while he went to collect Blair’s stuff. Opening one eye a fraction, Blair mumbled, “’S’OK, Jim. I’ll be fine. Go! Shoo!” 

Jim grinned fondly as he replied, “OK, babe. If you’re sure. But if you need me, the cordless is by your side, and my cell’s number one on speed dial. And Simon’s number two, OK?” 

He was answered this time by a lax ‘Yeah, whatever’, wave of Blair’s hand, and a tiny grin on the already relaxed face, so shaking his head in mock exasperation, and with a chuckle on his lips, he headed out.   


\-----------------------------------  


**Later that afternoon:**  


Although still very stiff and sore, Blair felt considerably improved after his long nap, especially as Jim was now back at the loft, pottering around after having collected Blair’s meagre possessions from their storage space in the Manor’s basement. It turned out that there were only a few boxes, mostly books, papers and artefacts collected during Blair’s travels, since Alex had dumped most of his clothes and personal possessions. However, he had been thrilled to discover that he still had his guitar and his treasured photo album. Everything else could be replaced. 

And even better was the fact that Jim had retrieved his precious laptop along with his backup hard drive, so he still had all the most recent data should he ever decide to continue with his Sentinel Project. 

Propped up comfortably on the sofa, Blair looked on with slightly incredulous delight as Jim carefully unpacked the box of artefacts, eyeing several critically before placing them around the loft amongst his own paltry knickknacks. 

“How’s that, babe? Would you like me to hang this up too?” and Jim held up Blair’s favourite African mask. “There’s plenty of wall space.” 

“Sure, if it’s OK with you, Jim. I mean, it’s really good of you to do this for me. I didn’t expect it. It’s your home, after all, and I feel as if I’m taking it over.” 

“Good!” came the immediate response. “That’s just what I want you to do. This place was never really a ‘home’ for me, even when Carolyn lived here. And when she left, I couldn’t be bothered to do anything with it. But even after just a couple of days, you make it feel cosy, and that’s how I want it to be for both of us. We’re a team now, kiddo!” and he grinned happily as he fetched his tool box from under the sink to retrieve a hammer and picture hooks. 

Straightening the mask up with precision until it hung to sentinel satisfaction, Jim stepped back and admired his handiwork. “Well, that certainly adds character, don’t you think, Chief?” 

However, before Blair could respond, there was a knock on the door, and Jim looked a little sheepish as he realised he had been too distracted for once to hear their visitor’s approach. 

“It’s OK, Chief. It’s just Simon. He’s a bit early, but I guess it’s better to get this over with.” 

When Jim had called his boss earlier to ask about collecting Blair’s stuff, Simon had told him that he needed Blair’s statement as soon as the young man was fit enough, but didn’t want him to have to come down to the PD if he wasn’t up to it yet. He told a grateful Jim that he was happy to come to the loft himself, and Jim had agreed. 

Opening the door, Jim couldn’t miss the smug grin on Simon’s face. “Heh, that has to be the first time in forever that you haven’t opened the door before I got a chance to knock! Guess you got distracted, eh?” and he winked knowingly as he entered. 

“Dr Sandburg, how are you doing? It this reprobate looking after you OK?” and he walked over to shake Blair’s hand gently. 

“Got to say this place looks different,” he continued, looking around him with interest. “Bout time you cheered it up a bit, Jim.” 

Grinning wryly, Jim nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I know, Simon. But it’s only right for my Guide to have his own things around him.” 

“Your Guide?” and Simon did a classic double-take before looking from one to the other with amazement. “Does this mean that you’re bonded? Really?” 

Jim’s grin widened even more, as Blair blushed and ducked his head, still a little awkward with his new status, and rather intimidated by the big captain. 

“Well, that’s excellent news, Jim. I take it your sense control is much improved now, so you’ll be more comfortable at work once you’re back?” 

“Yep, should be, sir. But we haven’t really discussed our future plans yet. It’s still very new to us both, and Blair needs time to recover and to decide how we’re going to play this, isn’t that right, Chief?” 

And Blair nodded his assent, relieved that he wasn’t going to be put under pressure to answer right away. 

“Er, yes, Captain Banks. Um…it just happened. But I’m not sorry, truly. It was just unexpected…” 

“No problem, Dr Sandburg. Jim has some leave due anyhow after such a long undercover assignment, so we can add a bit of bonding leave to it also, so he’ll be able to keep an eye on you while you’re recovering. 

“Of course, you’re going to have to come into the office to see IA about the shooting, Jim,” he continued, turning back to his subordinate, “But there won’t be any problem, I’m sure. You had plenty of witnesses, including our FBI ‘friends’, who know it was a righteous shoot. And the fact that the BAD man got his comeuppance also will save an awful lot of taxpayers’ dollars in court appearances!” And he couldn’t help but chuckle complacently at his own comment. 

“Anyhow, Jim, I’ve spoken to your colleagues in the unit, and they’re all up to speed now about your role in the operation, so hopefully you won’t be too uncomfortable when you return to work. Joel in particular has been singing your praises whenever he gets the chance.” 

“Thanks, Simon. That’s good to know,” Jim replied. Then, walking over to take Blair’s hand in a completely natural move, he smiled comfortingly at the still somewhat anxious younger man. 

“They’re a good enough crowd in Major Crimes, Chief, especially Joel Taggart. He’s a good man and a good friend, and I know you’ll like him as much as he’ll like you. So don’t worry too much about meeting them in due course. You’ll win ‘em over in no time!” 

And although Blair had his own private doubts about that, he just smiled and played along. 

“I’ll look forward to meeting them, Jim. But I’d rather wait until I’m not so gloriously Technicolored, if it’s all the same to you!” and he was relieved when both men grinned appreciatively at his feeble joke. 

“No problem, Dr Sandburg! But if it’s OK with you, let’s get on with the interview, shall we, then I can leave you both in peace.” With that, Simon produced a small tape recorder which he placed on the coffee table, settling comfortably on the opposite seat, while Jim sat beside Blair on the sofa having no intention of letting the young man face the ordeal on his own.  


\--------------------------------------------  


**Epilogue: Three weeks later:**  


Jim glanced over at his quiet and introspective passenger as he drove towards the PD, slightly concerned at the younger man’s distracted air. However, he told himself firmly that it was hardly surprising really, as this was the first time Blair would be introduced to the MCU gang _en masse,_ which had to be a daunting proposition for a new Guide, particularly one who had so recently been a victim of abuse at that. Not that he had any fears on account of Blair not being accepted. Even anxious and self-conscious, Blair put up a convincing performance, and only someone who knew him well – such as his doting Sentinel – would realise what the effort was costing the young man. 

Thinking back over the past three weeks, Jim was generally satisfied with their relationship, and certainly had no reason to regret bonding with the young anthropologist. It hadn’t all been plain sailing, for sure, but in most respects he felt that they were both on the same page. 

Physically, Blair was much improved. His face still bore the faint and fading remnants of bruising, and there were healing scars on his eyebrow and cheekbone, but as far as Jim was concerned, he was pretty much back to his attractive best. Certainly he still had some trouble with lifting heavy weights and had the occasional sharp twinge when stretching or twisting too suddenly, but his ribs were healing well as was the deep bruising on the rest of his body. In fact, there wasn’t much he couldn’t do now, but when it came to sex, they were still taking their time as Jim had no intention of pressuring Blair until he was sure it was what his Guide wanted. 

They were sleeping together, and had been from Blair’s second night at the loft, but any sexual activity was limited by mutual agreement to gentle exploration and hand jobs. And Jim had pretty much convinced himself that he was OK with that. Being able to hold and imprint his Guide was enough to confirm and strengthen their bond, and he knew his senses had never felt so good. In fact, he was actually looking forward to seeing just how good they were in the field now; especially as they both hoped that Blair would be able to ride with him in some capacity. 

Not that he relished taking the younger man into dangerous situations, but as Blair had told him only yesterday, “Hey, man, it’s not like I haven’t been in one long ‘dangerous situation’ for the past year. And at least from now on I’ll have the backing of a Sentinel who really does understand the concept of ‘Blessed Protector’!” 

The fact was that Blair was in two minds about returning to Rainier in any capacity, even though his friend and mentor, Eli Stoddard had tried to convince him to come back. Blair confessed to Jim that his junior professorship hadn’t lived up to expectations, and the fact that his employers had been happy to send him on his way unprotected and apparently unlamented simply for financial gain had hit him where it hurt. And Jim could easily empathise with that. Blair had spent almost a decade giving his all to the U, and that was all the thanks he got. 

On the other hand, it was a given that Blair would always want to study and learn, but he claimed that being in a new environment such as the PD would give him ample opportunity. It was a closed society after all, which had been one of his alternative diss topics, so he was eager to experience the real thing from the inside, so to speak. It might even lead to a paper or two down the line, if he felt so inclined. As he ruefully admitted to Jim, “You can take the anthropologist out of the classroom, but you can’t take the anthropologist out of the man!” 

Blair had also made the most of being able to study Jim, although it was for Jim’s benefit, even though he didn’t always appreciate it. They had worked on his senses, testing their range and practicing control. And if Blair was sometimes tempted to compare Alex’s enthusiastic cooperation to Jim’s frequent grudging complaints, he was sure not to mention it out loud for fear of offending his Sentinel. 

But despite the testing, Jim grinned to himself as he considered how much better than expected their partnership was already. They had talked endlessly over the past weeks, and found that they truly liked each other as friends despite their very different characters, and it was good to find out that the theories about true Sentinel and Guide bonds were apparently correct. 

Reaching over, he squeezed Blair’s knee companionably. “You OK, Chief? Penny for them?” 

Blair turned to face him, offering a wry grin as he murmured, “Sorry, Jim. Just wool-gathering really. I admit I’m a bit nervous about meeting all your colleagues, but no more so that you are, huh?” he added intuitively. 

And Jim nodded ruefully. Blair knew him so well already, and the empath had him pinned. Although he knew that Simon had explained the mission to the unit, Jim hadn’t felt comfortable about facing the friends to whom he had been forced to be so rude, and even when he had had to go to the PD to meet with Internal Affairs, he had avoided the MCU bullpen. 

“Yeah, you’re right, kiddo. I mean, they’re nothing if not professional and will understand the reasoning behind it, but I really was pretty nasty. I had to be convincing, and I think I did almost too good a job. 

“Anyway, here we are,” he continued as he pulled into the PD’s underground parking garage. “Ready to face the lion’s den?” 

And Blair grinned as he replied, “Sure, Jim. As long as we’re together, I can face anything.” 

And if sentinel senses could detect just the tiniest hint of uncertainty in the Guide’s response, Jim wasn’t going to call Blair on it.  


\------------------------------------------  


As they rode the elevator to the sixth floor, Jim kept his arm wrapped around Blair’s shoulders. It served a dual purpose, both supporting and comforting his Guide, whose heart, despite his external aplomb, was beating a rapid tattoo, and also grounding Jim’s senses, which were on the alert for any signs of antipathy towards Blair. 

As it turned out, sentinel hearing and Blair’s empathy picked up on very little hostility amongst those they encountered on the way to the bullpen. Curiosity, for sure, and some little disdain in one or two individuals, but nothing really upsetting for either man. In fact, most people were generally indifferent, and that suited Jim and Blair just fine. 

As the pair reached the bullpen doors, Jim felt Blair stiffen slightly under his arm, but when he paused and looked quizzically down into the smaller man’s upturned face, Blair offered a reassuring grin. “It’s OK, man. I’ll be fine. Let’s do this!” and moving in front of Jim, he pushed open the door and stepped boldly over the threshold. 

As Jim followed close behind, for a long moment there was no reaction as their entrance passed unnoticed by most of the personnel who continued to bustle around concentrating on their business, but then a pleased and friendly voice called out a greeting. 

“Jim! You’re back! So good to see you, man!” and a large figure hurried over to join them, hand outstretched in greeting. Blair swiftly ‘read’ the big man, and knew instantly that his pleasure was genuine. A rather portly dark-skinned man, the expression on his pleasant features was genial, and his eyes kind. 

“Joel! Good to see you too, my friend. And may I introduce Dr Blair Sandburg. My Guide!” 

There was no mistaking the note of pride in Jim’s voice, and Blair blushed a little as his hand was engulfed in both of Joel’s larger ones. 

“Joel Taggart. So pleased to meet you, Guide Sandburg! It’s about time this stubborn detective Sentinel bowed to the inevitable. I’m sure you’re just what he needed, son,” and he smiled down into Blair’s wide eyes. 

“I’m very pleased to meet you also, Captain Taggart. Jim’s told me about you; all of it good. And it’s Blair, please.” 

“And I’m Joel. I might still have the rank, but it’s been a while since I headed up the bomb squad, and I’m only too pleased to be working with Major Crimes now. They’re a good bunch,” he added quietly, “and I’m sure you’re going to fit in just fine!” 

Blair smiled his thanks, and then turned to face the newcomers who had joined them, feeling a sudden hint of uneasiness in the air. 

The pair that had just arrived was a mismatched couple to the casual observer, but Blair could tell that they shared a comfortable relationship. The younger of the two was a dapper and attractive man who offered them a small and rather strained smile, while his larger partner, an African American wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and odd leather cap looked distinctly wary. 

As Jim made the introductions, his voice and stance somewhat stiff and formal, it was the younger man, Detective Brian Rafe, who spoke first as he shook Blair’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, Guide Sandburg. I hope you’re fully recovered now?” 

When Blair got to know them better he would realise that it was the ebullient Henri ‘H’ Brown who would normally dive in first ahead of his more restrained partner, but this time he eyed Jim with a touch of hostility. Having said that, he was polite enough when he greeted Blair. 

“Good to meet you, Guide Sandburg. Looking good, babe. Guess Jim’s been looking after you OK after all,” he added in a slightly deprecating tone, slanting a pointed look at Jim even as his partner nudged him none-too-gently in the ribs. 

Realising that he had to diffuse the situation quickly as he felt Jim stiffening in affront at the almost insulting comment, Blair grinned widely. “Very pleased to meet you both. And please call me Blair. I’m not much on titles, and the ‘Guide Sandburg’ bit sounds so stilted – even more than ‘Doctor’, and that’s bad enough! 

“And yes, you’re right. Jim’s been great. I don’t know how I’d have managed if he hadn’t taken me in. I didn’t have anywhere else to go!” and he chuckled ruefully as he shot Jim a fond glance. 

Nodding thoughtfully, H seemed to come to a decision, suddenly breaking out into a huge grin – his more natural look as Blair soon realised. “Then that’s good, babe. We’ve been told all about the operation, and it’s good to know you’ve survived it so well. That you both have. And if you can get this big lug to lighten up, it’ll be a minor miracle! You’ll have your work cut out, babe, but we’ll all appreciate it!” and this time both Jim and Blair could tell there was no malice behind his words. 

Grinning in relief and gratitude, Jim replied feelingly, “Thanks, H. It wasn’t an easy job, and not something I’d like to have to do again. But something good did come out of it anyway, at least as far as I’m concerned. I found my true Guide, and I couldn’t be more grateful.” 

He slid his arm unaffectedly around Blair’s waist and pulled him in for a quick hug while Joel, H and Rafe looked on, their expressions now reflecting genuine pleasure. 

Just then, a sharp voice cut in, making them all turn as one to face the source. 

“About bloody time you got your arse back to work, Jimbo! Aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

The speaker was a tall and very attractive brunette, who was eyeing Blair as if he was a tasty morsel she’d love to eat right up. 

“Um, Blair, meet Inspector Megan Connor. She’s the Australian exchange officer I told you about…” and that’s as far as Jim got before his irrepressible colleague grabbed his Guide in a bear-hug and dropped a smacker of a kiss on his cheek. 

Setting the smaller man back on his feet, she cupped his heated face in her cool palms and grinned happily down at him. “My, my, aren’t you just the cutest? Welcome to Major Crimes, love. It’s about time we had some new blood in here, and like H said, if you can work your magic on Jimbo here, we’ll all be grateful!” 

Taken completely by surprise, Blair’s blush deepened as he stammered, “Um…pleased to meet you, Inspector--” 

“Megan! Call me Megan,” she butted in with a smirk. “And I’ll call you Sandy, OK? It suits you, mate,” and she patted his cheek gently, her self-assurance totally unruffled by Jim’s snort of exasperation. 

“When you’re quite done, _Connor,”_ he snapped, pulling Blair firmly but gently from her grip, “we’ll go and see Simon. He’s waiting for us!” 

Tucking Blair snugly into his side, he marched towards Captain Banks’ office, unaware of the cheerful grins that followed their progress, although Blair did manage to shoot the group an apologetic smile as he was whisked away. 

Jim had no trouble hearing their comments, however, and the content did much to relieve the tension in his shoulders such that he was able to smile ruefully down into Blair’s inquisitive face as they reached the office door. 

“Sorry about that, Chief. I’ll apologise later. Promise!” 

_Megan: My, Sandy’s really sweet! I hope Jimbo’s aware of how lucky he is!_

Joel: I’m sure he is, Megs. But I think perhaps that Blair’s lucky too. After what he must have gone through with Barnes, he’s lucky to be alive, let alone functioning so well. 

H: It’s good they found each other. Now perhaps we’ll get to see Jim’s lighter side. He must have one...? (Group chuckle) 

Rafe: ‘Course he has. It just doesn’t come out very often. But I’m thinking that Blair’ll be able to fix that. And then we’ll all benefit. 

Joel: I’m sure you’re right, Brian. Now, haven’t you all got work to be going on with? 

Chorus of ‘Yes, Joel,’ ‘Goin’, man!’ ‘Yeah, yeah! No worries, mate!’  


\-------------------------------------  


Entering Simon’s office, the two men took the seats indicated by the big captain, who waved his coffee pot in their direction. “Morning, Jim, Dr Sandburg. Coffee?” 

Jim nodded and smiled, knowing that he was going to thoroughly appreciate the gourmet blend now he had his Guide at his side to ground him. Turning to Blair, he said, “Go ahead, Chief. I can guarantee this’ll be far better than anything available in the break room. Simon’s got his own private stash.” 

Grinning widely, Simon added, “That’s as may be, Jim, but it still tastes like Maxwell House to me! But you’re very welcome to sample it, Dr Sandburg.” 

“Thank you, Captain Banks. But please call me Blair. Like I just told Jim’s colleagues, being addressed as Guide Sandburg, or even Dr Sandburg makes me uncomfortable under most circumstances.” 

“Fair enough, Blair. But I’ll still use your formal titles when the situation warrants it. But anyway,” he continued as he poured and handed out the mugs of fragrant coffee, “Let’s get down to business. I want to bring you up to speed on the fallout from the joint operation before we discuss your futures here at the PD, OK?” 

Nodding in agreement as they sipped their drinks appreciatively, Jim and Blair settled back to listen to Simon’s recitation. And quite a lot of what he had to tell them was surprising, to say the least. 

“Right then. First things first. IA have cleared you completely of any culpability in the Barnes shooting, Jim. As we expected, it was deemed a righteous shoot, and the FBI concur. As far as Delaney’s death is concerned, it has been officially recorded as ‘accidental’, and it’s lucky for us that no law enforcement officer was involved. And it couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy!” he added, face twisting in disgust. 

“Anyhow, you’re cleared to return to work, Jim, but we’ll get on to that in a moment. 

“Now, as for Delaney’s legitimate business interests, it’s all pretty crazy out there. Despite any Will he might have made, it’s being contested by at least two ex-wives, and a bunch of siblings and other relatives who’ve crawled out of the woodwork. It’s turning into a fiasco, and needless to say, funds and outstanding bequests have been frozen indefinitely. So it looks like Rainier can kiss goodbye to their new sports complex, Blair,” and he grinned wolfishly at the young man. 

“Oh, man!” breathed Blair. “I’m sorry about that for the U’s sake. But I’d be a hypocrite if I denied that part of me is glad. After what happened to me, I’m glad they aren’t going to benefit from their ‘thirty pieces of silver’, but I’m not proud to admit it.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Chief,” Jim added, patting Blair’s knee supportively. “It was dirty money however you look at it, and they didn’t deserve it.” 

Coughing gently to regain their attention, Simon continued. “OK then. Now as far as his criminal empire is concerned, although it’s still early days, from what SAC Brewster has reported, it’s already collapsing. With such an extensive concern headed by one very powerful man, once the head was cut off, so to speak, the whole thing’s begun to implode. Bit like a domino effect, I suppose. Many of the minor crime lords whose organisations he had absorbed, either by coercion or voluntarily, are now vying for power, and the infighting is pretty intense already by all accounts. But while they’re so busy fighting amongst themselves, at least there’s been a significant lull in actual criminal activity, for which we can all be grateful. And without the literal fear of death hanging over them, there are plenty of witnesses now willing to come forward and testify about all manner of atrocities. 

“As far as the deal with Salazar is concerned, unfortunately Salazar can’t be charged with anything as the meet never took place, so we’ll just have to hope that he’ll eventually get what he deserves and in the meantime restricts his theatre of operations to Colombia. 

“But now for the good stuff. At least, I hope you’ll agree with me that it’s good!” and he looked from one to the other speculatively. 

“As regards Delaney’s political pretentions, the Mayor, the Commissioner and the Chief are all mightily relieved that the potential threat – not to mention embarrassment – that Delaney’s pursuit of candidacy would have stirred up is over. In fact, they were so grateful for the role played in his downfall by the pair of you, particularly under such grim circumstances, that they were only too happy to listen to my proposal. One that I hope will meet with both your approval. 

“I know it’s fairly standard practice for the PD to employ newly bonded Guides in a civilian capacity if they’re not either police trained already, or have no wish to be; but generally speaking it’s a vague and pretty low-paid position which I doubt could satisfy your intellectual needs, Blair. 

“On the other hand, both Jim and the PD would benefit enormously from an official consultant in Anthropology. It would mean that, besides riding with and backing up your Sentinel, you would be required to offer your expertise to other departments as necessary. Does that interest you?” 

And he was more than gratified with Blair’s response. 

Taking Jim’s freely-offered hand in his own, Blair looked from Simon to his Sentinel and back, momentarily speechless as he marshalled his thoughts and emotions. Quickly ‘reading’ each man, he found that Simon was entirely genuine both in his regard for the young man and in his hope that Blair would take the offer. And as for Jim, the older man was fully supportive, his love for his Guide apparent even though Blair felt undercurrents of vague concern that maybe it was too much too soon for Blair to take on board. 

But when he finally spoke, his beaming smile and enthusiasm soon put those fears to rest. 

“Oh, man! Thank you, sir. I had no idea – no idea at all – that I would be able to do anything like this. I mean, I hoped – expected – to be able to ride with Jim if I was to be of any use to him at all as a Guide, but I never thought that I could be offered a consultancy. I mean, I’ve heard of special consultants being appointed in other PDs around the country, but had never heard of one at Cascade Central before, and I’d be honoured to take up the post if you think I can do it.” Then turning to face Jim, he continued a little more diffidently, “What do you say, Jim? Is it really OK with you? I promise I’ll always be available to you, man, you know that. But it would give me a lot of satisfaction to do something with my education. Because I really don’t feel I can go back to Rainier after all that’s happened,” and he ducked his head, the regret in his tone and demeanour conspicuous. 

Squeezing the smaller hand in his comfortingly, Jim coaxed Blair to meet his eyes, knowing that the young man needed all the encouragement he could get. Genius he might be, but his Guide was, and probably always would be, lacking in self-confidence when it came to situations outside of pure academia, and it was up to him to reassure Blair that he was genuinely happy for him. 

“Of course it’s OK with me, Blair. Captain Banks wouldn’t make the offer if he thought you couldn’t handle it, and if you don’t want to go back to Rainier, so be it. I can understand that, Chief, and I really don’t blame you. 

“So,” he continued, including Simon in his steady gaze, “When would you like us to start, sir?”  


\-------------------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, Jim and Blair left for home, and Jim once again gazed fondly at the young man almost bouncing in the passenger seat beside him. 

“You really OK with this, babe? I mean, you know I’m happy for you, and it seems like an answer to both our prayers, but is next week too soon to start? We could ask Simon for a few more days if you’d like.” 

And Blair graced him with a dazzling smile as he said, “Yes, Jim, I’m more than OK. It’s way better than anything I could have hoped for, and I can’t wait to get started! And I think you’re ready to go back too, Jim. You can’t tell me you’re not getting a bit stir-crazy stuck in the loft with me all the time!” 

“Well, if you put it like that, I guess it’s true to a certain extent, babe. Not that I’m at all tired of your company, kiddo. I can take as much of that as I can get. But I do admit that a bit of action and a change of scene won’t come amiss. 

“Anyway, I was thinking,” he continued, changing tack somewhat, “Do you want to contact your Mom to let her know how you’re doing? She must be worried about not hearing from you for such a long time.” 

He was greatly dismayed to see Blair’s happy smile disappear abruptly at his words, and reached over to squeeze the younger man’s knee. 

“Hey, hey, babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

Sighing deeply, Blair stared out of the side window for a few seconds before turning to face Jim again, his expression apologetic and more than a little sad. 

“It’s OK, Jim. I know you mean well. It’s just that, well, I love Mom, but we have a very – shall we say – flexible relationship. I know she loves me, but she’s never been a typical mommy figure. She’s more like an elder sister, I guess, and I had to learn to be independent very early seeing as we travelled around so much. 

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that she’ll probably have conniptions when she learns that not only am I bonded, which is anathema to her free spirit, but to a cop as well. She doesn’t have the best opinions regarding the pigs – her term, not mine – as she’s crossed swords with them more than once, in a manner of speaking, at various protest marches she’s attended. 

“But more importantly, I don’t ever want her to know about Delaney holding her safety over my head as a threat to make me cooperate. She’d never forgive herself, and she doesn’t deserve the guilt. She’ll contact me as and when, and I’ll break it to her as gently as I can about our bond, but I’ll never tell her about Alex and what she did to me.” 

Jim nodded in understanding, although he had his own opinions about Blair’s ditzy-sounding mother. But now wasn’t the time to upset Blair, so he simply smiled and said, “Fair enough, Chief. Now, I don’t know about you, but I want to celebrate. Fancy ordering in some Thai?” 

And he was rewarded by a return of Blair’s happy smile, and that was good enough for him.  


\------------------------------------  


Later that evening, having thoroughly enjoyed both their dinner and a prolonged cuddle session on the couch, Blair turned to face Jim, an endearingly shy expression on his face. Dropping a kiss on the young man’s smooth forehead, Jim quirked a quizzical brow at his momentarily tongue-tied Guide. 

“What is it, babe? What’s going on in that lovely head of yours?” 

Blair’s blush spread from his neck to his hairline at Jim’s gentle words, but he raised his head and met his Sentinel’s warm gaze. 

“Um, I wanted to tell you how I feel about us, man. I mean, I know we’re doing OK. More than OK. Well, at least I hope you feel the same way? But there’s something I need to tell you. Something I’ve wanted to say for a while now, but didn’t have the courage to speak up. Please let me get this out, Jim,” he continued hurriedly when it looked as if the older man wanted to comment. “It’s important to me, and I hope it’ll be good for you also. 

“I know our bonding has been good so far, and I truly appreciate the fact that you’ve let me set the pace. But I wanted you to know that I think I’m finally ready. I’m ready to take the last step in cementing our bond in the fullest sense. I’ve always trusted you to take care of me, but my fear of being forced like I was with Alex made me wary, and I’m sorry about that. 

“But now I know better. I love you, man, and I want to prove it to you. Will you take me to bed? Will you take me?” 

And there were no word to describe Jim’s wonderment and awe at his Guide’s courage. Instead, he just wrapped his beloved in his arms, lifting the smaller man into his lap as he buried his face in Blair’s neck, too choked to speak for long moments. 

After a while, he raised his head and gazed lovingly into his partner’s beseeching and slightly anxious blue eyes. 

“I should be honoured, Blair. As long as you’re sure, it’s something I’ve longed to do ever since I first saw you. I love you too, my Guide, and I won’t hurt you, babe, I promise.” 

“I know you won’t, my Sentinel. You couldn’t. Take me to bed, Jim.” 

And there was no way Jim would have disobeyed an order like that. Lifting the smaller man to his feet, Jim took his hand and led him up to the loft bedroom, there to strip him carefully and reverently of his clothing before encouraging him to lie on the big bed. Quickly divesting himself of his own clothes, Jim lay beside him, propped up on one elbow as he smiled softly down into Blair’s shy but loving gaze. 

“Let me do this for you, babe. Let me learn you all over again, and make it good for you,” and at Blair’s happy nod of assent, he did just that. He took his time thoroughly imprinting his Guide, just as he had over the past weeks, but this time it was different for both of them. This time there was an extra sense of urgency. An element of expectancy. And they both felt it and urged each other on through their ever-strengthening link until it was time to prepare Blair for penetration. 

Taking the utmost care despite his own burgeoning need, Jim’s touch was exquisite and Blair was soon thrashing and moaning in desire and delight as he was stretched and teased with sentinel skill. And when Jim found and massaged the little pleasure button deep within him, he almost exploded then and there. 

“Now, Jim! Please, now! I can’t wait any longer!” 

“Your wish is my command, babe,” Jim murmured with relief, and slowly entered his partner, even now careful not to push in harder than Blair could cope with, although it took all his self-control to hold back. Soon, however, he was completely inside, and the feeling was incredible. Hot, tight and welcoming, it was like no other time before. No other lover had ever felt so right, and it was obvious by Blair’s moans and murmured endearments that he felt the same way. 

Soon they were moving together towards an explosive mutual climax that burst between them in a surge of light and love, and the bond sang between them, pure and blessed and everlasting. 

In the aftermath, Blair leaned across his drowsy and sated lover, and picked up the small metal jack which sat in splendid isolation on the nightstand. Toying with it for a moment, he met Jim’s affectionate gaze. 

“I know what you needed this for, man, and it was a great idea, but what will you do with it now?” 

“I’m going to keep it, babe. As a physical reminder of my own stubbornness when I refused to consider taking a Guide for so long. And every time I look at it from now on, I’ll feel nothing but gratitude that I’ve been gifted with you, babe,” and, reaching up, he pulled Blair down for a deep and loving kiss. 

Later still, lying in Jim’s arms and basking in the warmth and protection he felt there, Blair took a moment to contemplate his good fortune. He knew now for sure that he and Jim were meant to be together, and the wonder of their physical union had healed him more than he could ever have expected. And as he relaxed into sleep, a small smile of contentment pulled at his generous lips. 

Alex and the BAD man’s ghosts had been laid to rest at last.  


**The End.**


End file.
